Ghost Team
by thegreenlily
Summary: „Projekt 'Ghost-Team'. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren über hundert unserer besten Auroren verloren und ihre Familien dazu. Ein Auror fort, die ganze Familie folgte innerhalb eines Monats.", erklärte er ihnen recht deutlich. „Wissen Sie, was diese Auroren schwach gemacht hat?", fragte er. Es war Lily, die mit heiserer Stimme antwortete. „Ihre Identität."
1. Prolog

**Hi Leute! Ich habe wieder einmal etwas neues gefunden :) Please 'Read and Review'.**

**xoxo thegreenlily**

Sie lagen schwer atmend auf dem Bett und starrten gegen die Decke. „Oh Gott, das war unglaublich!", stöhnte sie nach einer Weile.

„Was denkst du?", fragte er sie schließlich. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn ein wenig und schnaubte.

„Das habe ich doch gesagt: Das war unglaublich.", wiederholte sie, dabei löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf. Und sie ächzte als sie sich aufrichtete, weil er so unglaublich gewesen war.

„Uh – ich meinte... Was denkst du? Wäre es das wert, mit mir zusammen zu sein?", machte er etwas deutlicher, worauf er hinaus wollte, mit seiner Frage. Sie warf einen abschätzenden Blick über ihre Schulter, aber dann (und ehe sich ihre Blicke hätten treffen können! Er hatte das sehr wohl bemerkt...) sah sie wieder von ihm weg und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie.

„Denkst du, nur das wäre ein Grund für irgendwen, mit jemandem zusammen sein zu wollen?", hakte sie nachdenklich nach.

„Nein, ich meine 'mit mir' zusammen zu sein.", verbesserte er sie und fuhr über sein Gesicht. Mann, er hatte sich gerade an ihr verausgabt. Sie stöhnte wieder.

„James, es gibt viele Gründe, mit dir zusammen sein zu wollen.", meinte sie tonlos. Auch das merkte er. Ihre Stimme hatte schon immer eine seltsame Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, aber heute wirkte sie ganz melancholisch und irgendwie wehmütig. Er wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich wusste er, dass etwas war, was sie ihm verheimlichte. Und dass es einen Grund dafür gab, dass sie gerade eben mit ihm in das Pausenzimmer der Auroren verschwunden war, um gierig und wie eine wilde Bestie über ihn her zu fallen.

„Aber zählt irgendeiner für dich, Lily? Bisher hast du mich strikt abgewehrt und selbst, seit du weißt, dass ich ein netter Kerl bin und dich wirklich gerne habe, hast du mich auf Abstand gehalten.", erwiderte er seufzend. „Wieso bist du mit mir hier her gekommen?", fragte er endlich.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sie drehte sich zu ihm herum, beugte sich zu ihm herab und streichelte durch seine Haare, auch dabei wich sie seinem Blick gezielt aus. „Du bist süß, deshalb.", ärgerte sie ihn dann ein bisschen und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Dieser Grund befriedigte ihn keineswegs, trotzdem schwieg er einen Moment ehe er Luft holte.

„Das erklärt, warum du mir die Überhand gelassen hast, obwohl du angefangen hast, aber nicht, warum du überhaupt mit mir her gekommen bist.", ermahnte er sie. Lily biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Vielleicht wollte ich wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, mit dir zu schlafen? Beziehungsweise, vielleicht wollte ich wissen, was du mit mir machen kannst, wenn ich dich doch nur endlich lassen würde...", schlug sie also vor, dabei wurden ihre Wangen plötzlich ein wenig rot.

„Lily, was geht hier vor sich?", fragte er jetzt direkt. Einen Moment sah sie so aus, als würde sie ihm antworten, aber dann räusperte sie sich nur und löste sich wieder von ihm. Er musterte ihren nackten Körper, den er sich schon gefühlte hunderttausend Mal vorgestellt, aber bis jetzt noch nie gesehen hatte. „Dreh' mir nicht den Rücken zu.", maulte er.

„Was willst du von mir, Potter? Du wolltest mich doch immer ins Bett kriegen. Jetzt hast du mich gehabt, wieso gibst du nicht Ruhe?", fragte sie nun eher zickig. Als eine Art Antwort verdrehte er seine Augen und richtete sich nun selber auf.

„Du weißt, dass es mir nicht darum geht, dich ins Bett zu kriegen.", gab er ruhiger zurück, als er sich wirklich fühlte. „Sag mir, was dich zu dieser Aktion bewegt hat!", verlangte er, dabei griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk.

„Lass mich los!", verlangte sie zurück, dabei wurde ihre Stimme nur noch biestiger.

„Zuerst sag mir, was hier los ist, Evans, ich werde gar nicht gerne von dir angelogen!", knurrte er. Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen, grünen Augen an, einen Moment kämpften ihre Blicke miteinander, dann (er hatte das nicht kommen sehen, wirklich!) füllten sich besagte, verehrte Augen mit dicken Tränen und sie presste ihre Lippen erneut auf seine, ganz fest und drängend, als wäre das der letzte Kuss, den sie jemals von ihm bekommen würde. Augenblicklich ließ er ihr Handgelenk los und legte seine Arme fest um sie, aber zu seiner Überraschung wollte sie sich gar nicht von ihm lösen, sondern erwiderte die Umarmung nur fest.

„Es tut mir Leid!", flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Küssen. „Es tut mir Leid, James, ich habe – ich habe gerade alles versaut.", sie stöhnte zittrig und schüttelte sich kurz. Danach (er konnte es gar nicht fassen!) war sie kalt und eisern wie ein toter, gefrorener Fisch. Lily schubste ihn von sich weg und drehte ihm erneut den Rücken zu.

„Was – Lily, was geht nur in dir vor?", fragte er sie entsetzt.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", erwiderte sie kühl, dann ließ sie ihn einfach stehen. Er fuhr durch seine Haare. Was war das gewesen? Griff an seinen Umhang, schleifte ihn hier her, um es wie wild mit ihm zu treiben, dann wollte sie gehen, küsste ihn aber, entschuldigte sich für irgendetwas völlig irrationales (Was hatte sie versaut? Es war ziemlich toll mit ihr gewesen, bis sie durchgedreht war!) und wurde dann plötzlich wieder das herzlose Biest, dass sie ihm gegenüber immer heraus hängen ließ und ließ ihn einfach stehen! Völlig verwirrt – und er wollte nicht lügen: auch ziemlich sauer – kleidete er sich wieder und trat an das Waschbecken, um seine Zähne zu putzen und mit einem feuchten Lappen über sein Gesicht zu waschen. Wie immer machte Evans ihn vollkommen wahnsinnig.

Sirius saß an seinem Platz und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Zauberstab, als er zurück in ihr Büro kam. „Was hast du?", fragte er ihn, während er sich stöhnend neben ihn fallen ließ und seinen Schnatz hervor holte.

„Moody sagt, er will uns beide gleich in seinem Büro sehen.", meinte er. „Ich rätsle, was er heraus gefunden hat, dass wir zu ihm zitiert werden. ...glaubst du, er weiß, dass wir Regulus haben laufen lassen?", fragte er tonlos.

„Mh. Nun, ich glaube, dass Moody alles weiß.", maulte James. Ihm kam der Gedanke, ob Moody wusste, wie Lily ihn gerade verführt hatte, aber das wollte er Sirius nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Dann... Was könnte es sein?", fragte Sirius. „Wir waren in letzter Zeit ziemlich brav. Haben keinen Unsinn angestellt und so...", murmelte er stirnrunzelnd, dann erst warf er einen Seitenblick zu seinem besten Freund und seufzte tief. „Was hat sie angestellt?", fragte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte James abwesend.

„Ärger mit Evans.", meinte er zurück. „Du hast gerade Ärger mit Evans, ich sehe dein 'Ärger mit Evans'-Gesicht und dir steht 'Ärger mit Evans' über die Stirn geschrieben.", er schnaubte abfällig auf Sirius' flapsig gemeinte Antwort. „Uh – ich 'rieche' sogar 'Ärger mit Evans'...", meinte er erstaunt, dabei zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du bist ein Freak, Sirius – schnüffle nicht an mir herum!", befahl er ihm, damit aufzuhören, denn Sirius hatte sich vorgebeugt und schnupperte an seinem Hals.

„Du hattest 'Sex'!", rief er entsetzt aus.

„Sirius, das geht dich nichts an.", stöhnte er nur erschöpft.

„Wieso um alles in der Welt hat Evans mit dir 'gepennt'?", fragte er schockiert, dabei blinzelte er wie verrückt, als würde ihm das dabei helfen, zu verarbeiten, was er gerade bemerkt hatte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe sie gefragt, aber sie wurde nur irrational...", so wie immer, fügte er innerlich für sich noch hinzu.

„Warum wurde sie irrational?", fragte Sirius ihn weiter aus.

„Oh Mann, keine Ahnung, weil sie eine Frau ist!", erwiderte er, dann stand er auf. „Komm jetzt, wir gehen zu Moody, holen uns unsere Strafe ab und machen, dass wir nach Hause kommen...", forderte er seinen Freund auf und richtete seine Kleidung ein weiteres Mal. Sirius verdrehte seine Augen über den Auror, den James manchmal aus sich machte, obwohl er wusste, dass er ganz und gar nicht so war, wie er sich darstellte.

Moody saß in seinem Büro, als sie klopften und eintraten. Zu seiner Überraschung stand Lily vor seinem Schreibtisch, steif wie ein Brett, die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken gefaltet und starr gerade aus starrend. „Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Black.", grüßte Moody sie nur mürrisch, da sah Lily überrascht zu ihnen. Als sie James sah, da wurde sie knallrot und wandte sich wieder zu Moody.

„Wieso wurde mir nicht gesagt-"

„Schweigen Sie, Miss Evans.", unterbrach Moody sie. James stellte sich neben Lily und fiel in die gleiche Position, nur Sirius verzog seinen Mund, wie er es immer machte und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihn.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er.

„Sir.", fügte James für seinen besten Freund hinzu und schickte ihm einen warnenden Blick. Moody stand jetzt auf und umkreiste die drei einmal, James und Lily sahen angestrengt geradeaus, aber Sirius verdrehte nur seine Augen.

„Sie drei sind das beste Team, das mein Büro momentan zu bieten hat.", begann er nach seiner Runde. „Klüger als die anderen, fitter als die anderen, schneller als die anderen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Wir sind geschmeichelt, was wollen Sie?", fragte Sirius vorlaut.

„Sht!", machte James nun. Sirius und Moody hatten es bekanntlich nicht so sehr miteinander, aber es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, respektlos seinem Vorgesetzten gegenüber zu werden.

„Seit einiger Zeit wird ein Projekt im Verteidigungsministerium diskutiert.", meinte Moody langsam, sein Blick fiel jetzt auf Lily, die nervös ihr Gewicht von links nach rechts verlagerte. „Projekt 'Ghost-Team'. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren über hundert unserer besten Auroren verloren und ihre Familien dazu. Männer, Frauen, Söhne, Töchter. Ein Auror fort, die ganze Familie folgte innerhalb eines Monats.", erklärte er ihnen recht deutlich. „Wissen Sie, was diese Auroren schwach gemacht hat?", fragte er.

Es war Lily, die mit heiserer Stimme antwortete. „Ihre Identität.", erklärte sie. Moody reagierte kaum auf ihre Antwort.

„Nein! Das ist nicht wahr.", protestierte James. „Wer etwas zu verlieren hat, der wird verbissen darum kämpfen, es behalten zu können!", verteidigte er zum Beispiel Marlene, die ihr Leben gelassen hatte, um ihre geliebte Familie zu schützen.

Nicht, dass es etwas genutzt hatte...

„Lily, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", fragte auch Sirius.

„Der Feind weiß, wen er sucht.", erwiderte sie nur eisern. „Wer keine Identität, keinen Fingerabdruck, keine Wurzeln und keine Wohnung hat, der wird auch nicht gejagt werden.", sie sahen jetzt alle drei zu ihr, Moody völlig ungerührt, James und Sirius völlig fassungslos. „Weil niemand weiß, wo man anfangen soll."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du schon längst wusstest, worum dieses Treffen geht.", knurrte James, aber darauf antwortete sie nicht.

„Für das Projekt 'Ghost-Team' wurde ich angehalten, die Besten zu suchen. Sie sind die Besten.", erklärte Moody nun steinern. James suchte seinen Blick, aber er wich ihm aus. „Sind Sie bereit, Ihrem Land zu dienen?", fragte er schlicht.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Lily sofort ohne zu zögern.

„Ich will die Bedingungen wissen!", meinte Sirius.

„Ziehst du das in Betracht?", fragte James schockiert.

„Die Bedingungen sind ganz einfach.", überging Moody James' Frage. „Kein Kontakt zur Außenwelt. Ihr Fingerabdruck wird ausgebrannt, Sie werden auf eine Mission geschickt, von der Sie nicht zurück kommen, vermisst gemeldet und eine Ehrenbestattung erhalten. Danach sind Sie tot für Ihre Familien und Ihre Freunde. Keine Beziehungen, nur eine kleine Wohnung in der sechsten Etage.", seine Gedanken huschten zu Remus und Peter, zu seinen Eltern, zu Alice und Frank, deren Herz es brechen würde, wenn er nicht da war, um Alice zum Altar zu führen.

Er hatte es doch versprochen!

„Was wäre mit James und mir?", fragte Sirius steinern. „Wir sind beste Freunde, das wird sich nicht ändern.", überrascht sah er zu ihm.

„Was sollte sich daran ändern?", fragte James ihn unverständig.

„Du hast doch gehört, was er gesagt hat. 'Keine Beziehungen'. Er meint damit auch untereinander.", das hatte James schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen, sein Kopf drehte sich. Was verlangte man da von ihm? Moody musterte die beiden lange und eindringlich, dann schnaubte er abfällig.

„Ich weiß.", gab er zu. „Solange das nicht zum Problem wird, werde ich darüber hinweg sehen. Ihre Freundschaft ist von Vorteil für uns, wenn Sie sie richtig einsetzen. Ihren Berichten entnehme ich, dass Sie sich oft ohne Worte verstehen.", Sirius nickte verstehend und verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

„Sirius, ziehst du das in Betracht?", fragte James noch einmal entsetzt.

„Habe ich nicht geschworen, meinem Land zu dienen?", fragte Sirius nur zurück. „Und du nicht auch?", hilfesuchend sah er zu Lily, die jedoch nur starr gegen die Wand sah. Ihm fiel ein, dass sie bereits zugesagt hatte. Sie würde gehen. Darum hatte sie eben mit ihm geschlafen. Weil sie wissen wollte, wie es sich anfühlte, bevor sie verschwand und für tot erklärt wurde! Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und ihm wurde schlecht. „Gibt es eine schriftliche Version davon?", fragte er.

Moody händigte allen dreien ein zusammen gerolltes Dokument aus. „Lesen Sie, entscheiden Sie, unterschreiben Sie.", forderte er sie auf.

„Sirius-"

„Ich werde das machen.", unterbrach sein Freund ihn. „Und du auch. Das ist unsere Pflicht.", Lily las sich gar nichts durch, sondern unterschrieb einfach, dann drehte sie sich mit fliegenden Haaren herum und verließ das Büro. James und Sirius starrten sich an. Völlig ungeachtet dessen, dass Moody sie aufmerksam betrachtete, kämpften sie gerade einen schweigsamen Kampf.

„Mr Potter, wenn Sie auf Ihrer Rolle genau lesen, dann sehen Sie, dass Sie als 'Team-Leiter' vorgesehen sind.", meinte Moody plötzlich. „Und wissen Sie, warum ich Sie vorgeschlagen habe?", fragte er dann.

„Nein, wieso?", fragte er steif zurück.

„Weil Sie niemanden zurück lassen werden.", erwiderte er. „Evans verliert den Überblick und Black ist leichtsinnig. Sie lassen niemanden zurück.", schockiert über diese Aussage sah er zu Sirius, der in der Zwischenzeit die Rolle durchgelesen und unterschrieben hatte. Er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch unter unterschrieb ebenfalls, dann erst öffnete er seine Augen wieder.


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Seitdem waren drei Monate vergangen. Drei Monate. Die schwierigsten drei Monate seines Lebens. Dafür, dass gesagt worden war, sie seien die besten Auroren, die Moody zu bieten hatte, waren sie ganz schön hart in die Mangel genommen worden. Im ersten Monat hatten sie sechzehn Stunden am Tag trainiert, es war Tortour gewesen. Er fragte sich oft, wie seine Eltern und Freunde (Frank und Alice im Besonderen) auf seinen 'Tod' reagiert hatten, beziehungsweise, er hatte es sich anfangs häufig gefragt, bis er realisiert hatte, dass Moody vermutlich regelmäßig in seine Gedanken eindrang.

Seitdem verschloss er seinen Geist zwar, wagte sich aber auch nicht mehr, weiterhin solche Gedanken zu haben.

Nun, das schlimmste an der jetzigen Situation, ganz ehrlich, war aber, mit Sirius und Evans eingesperrt zu sein. Weniger wegen Sirius, er und James kamen auch auf engem Raum gut miteinander aus, weil sie sich gut genug kannten, um zu wissen, wann der andere Zeit brauchte, um zu explodieren. Es lag auch nicht so sehr an Evans, obwohl sie ganz schön schwierig war und er sich nie vorgestellt hatte, dass es so wäre, mit ihr zusammen zu leben.

Es lag daran, dass er 'eingesperrt' war. Das war das Problem. Er war ganz und gar nicht gerne eingesperrt. Er brauchte Freiraum, er brauchte Platz um zu laufen, sich zu verwandeln, mal außer Atem zu kommen. Er brauchte frische Luft und Wind und Wetter. Und das war es auch, was an Sirius zehrte, ganz nebenbei bemerkt. Aber eingesperrt war vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort (innerlich fand er, eingesperrt wäre genau das richtige Wort, denn er fühlte sich eingesperrt). Ab dem zweiten Monat, wurden sie nämlich auf dermaßen viele Missionen und Übungsmissionen geschickt, dass er nicht mehr zählen konnte. Und schließlich hatte Moody ihnen aufgetragen, keine Gefangenen mehr zu machen.

Was das bedeutete, wussten sie alle drei nur zu gut. James hatte schon getötet. Es war nötig gewesen, entweder der Todesser oder er selber musste sterben, da hatte er getan, was er tun musste. Sirius, so wusste er, hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie getötet, weil das nicht in seiner Natur lag. Er setzte außer Gefecht, manchmal auch für immer (er erinnerte sich an einen von denen, der nun zwei Arme weniger hatte, da blieb dann nicht mehr viel übrig), aber getötet hatte er bis dahin noch nie.

Mittlerweile konnte er das nicht mehr behaupten.

Wie das mit Evans war, das wusste er nicht. Sie war... Nun, sie war kalt wie Eis, sagte nicht viel und bemühte sich sehr, ihre Gedanken zu verschließen, auch wenn ihr das manchmal nicht gelang. Wenn sie merkte, dass James versuchte, in ihrem Kopf zu wühlen, dann brach sie einen Streit vom Zaun und verschwand im Badezimmer, wo er sie dann kotzen hörte. Er musste aber auch zugeben, dass sie beängstigend war, sobald sie ihre Uniform anzog. Da sie als muggelgeborene oft von den Todessern verspottet worden war, sie sei ja nur ein kleiner Muggel, führte sie einige Muggelwaffen mit sich herum, zum Beispiel zwei Pistolen, mit denen sie aus der Ferne und ohne, dass irgendjemand sie sehen konnte, einfach so Menschen – nein! – Feinde abknallte. Mit ihrem Zauberstab und ein wenig Grips hatte sie das Ding komplett schallgedämpft, sodass es sie nicht verraten konnte.

Dann hatte sie noch einen großen, massiven Stock, den Sirius 'ihren Freund' genannt hatte, als James mal gefragt hatte, was das war. Das war natürlich zweideutig gemeint gewesen und Lily hatte ihm den Stock, beziehungsweise seitdem nannten sie alle drei es ihren Freund, gezeigt. Zuerst schlug sie damit gegen den Nacken, links, dann rechts, stieß ihn in den Solarplexus, aber dann brach sie den Stock und zog die zwei Teile auseinander, sodass eine Schnur ausfuhr, die so lang wurde, wie sie sie brauchte. Meistens wickelte sie die um den Hals ihres Gegners und trat in seinen Bauch, um ihn in den Tod zu stürzen (oftmals von Gebäuden oder Treppen herunter). Sirius hatte nie wieder ein Wort dazu gesagt, aber James wusste, dass er Evans ebenfalls ganz schön angsteinflössend fand.

Sie sagte oft zu ihren Gegnern: 'Gnade dir der Gott meiner Eltern, wenn du mich dazu bringst, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.'

Er wollte ganz ehrlich sein: Sie machte ihm manchmal wirklich Angst.

Nicht, weil er sich nicht hätte wehren können oder weil er daran zweifelte, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten niemals an ihm angewandt hätte, sondern weil sie nicht mehr die Frau war, die er immer so abgöttisch verehrt hatte. Sie war anders, so unberechenbar, so kalt... Seine Eltern hatten sich stets geweigert, eine emotionale Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen und darum hatte auch er das erst mit Sirius und Remus und Peter gelernt. Ihm war das sehr schwer gefallen (ähnlich wie Sirius) und das hatte sich auch nie wirklich geändert. Aber Lily kam aus einer sehr liebevollen Familie und er hatte sie immer dafür bewundert, dass sie dazu in der Lage war. Jetzt jedoch wirkte sie nicht mehr so, als wäre sie noch in der Lage dazu gewesen.

Jedenfalls waren mittlerweile drei Monate vergangen.

Drei Monate, seit er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, hieß das. Das war es, was ihn beschäftigte. Er war nicht blöd, er wusste jetzt, wieso sie zu ihm gekommen war und wieso sie so reagiert hatte, als Sirius und James in Moodys Büro gekommen waren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht passiert wäre, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie danach mit ihm eingesperrt werden würde und er war froh, dass sie es nicht gewusst hatte. So konnte er nämlich unter der Dusche an sie denken, während er wichste, so wie gerade zum Beispiel. Konnte daran denken, wie sie sich angefühlt hatte und wie ihre Brüste geschmeckt hatten und an ihre entzückende Rückseite, die sie ihm zugedreht hatte, während sie sich wieder anzog, mit wirren Haaren und Gänsehaut.

Der Gedanke, dass Sirius und sie ihn hören würden war ziemlich verstörend, darum war es eine Ausnahme, dass er wichste. Er staute es schon lange, genau genommen, seit Sirius und sie das letzte Mal gemeinsam unten trainiert hatten, das war sicher schon zwei oder drei Wochen her. Aber heute hatte er Glück gehabt, sie waren gleichzeitig nach unten gegangen, er war zurück geblieben, also hatte er sich ausgezogen, unter die Dusche gestellt und seitdem machte er es sich auf die Gedanken an sie. Vor seinem inneren Augen tanzte sie für ihn und fasste sich an und nahm ihn in den Mund, so wie eine gute Frau das zu tun hatte.

So wie sie es schon getan hatte...

Der Druck baute sich auf, er konnte bald nicht mehr. Gegen seinen Willen begann er bereits, sich hier und da auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen, sein Becken stieß schon unkontrollierbar in seine Hände. James lehnte den Kopf gegen die kalten Kacheln hinter sich und schloss seine Augen. Der größte Fehler seines Lebens war es gewesen, ihr nach zu geben. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er danach mit ihr eingesperrt werden würde, dann hätte er nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Damit es ihn jetzt nicht in seinen Träumen quälen konnte...

Das war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor die Punkte vor seinen Augen zu tanzen begannen. Er keuchte, dann drückte er fester und hielt still. Es spritzte gegen die Duschwand und machte dabei sogar Geräusche, aber das ignorierte er schwer atmend, erleichtert (in der Tat wortwörtlich erleichtert) stöhnte er noch einmal laut, dann schüttelte er sich und ließ wieder los. Wie immer fühlte er sich danach schlecht. Wieder hatte er nachgegeben. Er ließ zu, dass sie seine Gedanken kontrollierte, nur dadurch wurde er schon erpressbar. Wenn irgendjemand begriff, was er für sie empfand (immer noch und mehr denn je), dann geriet er in Schwierigkeiten. Seufzend sank er an der Wand herab und kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie waren schon drei Tage eingesperrt. Sie brauchten eine Mission. Er brauchte eine Mission, Auslauf, wie Sirius es immer so schön nannte. Und er hatte Recht. Er wurde wahnsinnig, wenn man sie weiterhin einsperrte.

Letztendlich richtete er sich wieder stöhnend auf und beseitigte die Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte, dann duschte er sich ab, wusch seine Haare aus und stellte die Dusche endlich aus. Während er sich abtrocknete, fühlte er sich kalt und tot wie ein Fisch, keinerlei Gedanken schossen durch seinen Kopf, er fühlte gar nichts, nicht einmal mehr die Befriedigung von gerade eben. Er hatte schon öfter überlegt, ob man ihnen Tränke verabreichte, damit sie nicht fühlten. Nach jedem Gefühlsrausch, egal ob negativ oder positiv, wurde er eine leere, gefühllose Hülle, Adrenalin, wenn er kämpfte, verflog, sobald sein Gegner erlegt war, Befriedigung verschwand, sobald er sie erreicht hatte. Seufzend putzte er sich die Zähne und wickelte das Handtuch um seine Hüften, dann verließ er das Badezimmer endlich.

Nur einen Schritt hatte er ins Zimmer mit dem Tisch und den drei Betten, die übereinander gestapelt waren, gemacht, da erstarrte er schon wieder. Lily saß an besagtem Tisch und blätterte in einer Zeitung. „D – du bist nicht trainieren?", fragte er überrascht. Hatte sie ihn gehört? Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, sie hörten Sirius ständig wichsen und er hatte sich nicht gerade Mühe gegeben, leise zu sein.

„Nein, ich war nur bei Moody.", erwiderte sie kühl. „Habe ihn um eine Zeitung angebettelt, die er mir sogar gegeben hat.", sie wedelte mit einer Seite herum und schlug sie dann um. „Hattest du Spaß?", fragte sie schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Badezimmertür. Er fühlte, wie er rot wurde.

„Jaah.", machte er lahm, woraufhin sie nur nickte. „Wieso, hast du Probleme damit? Darf ich nicht mehr wichsen?", ihre Wangen röteten sich ein wenig, aber sie antwortete nichts, sodass er nun herüber zum Schrank ging und das Handtuch fallen ließ. Als er sich splitternackt zu ihr umdrehte, da starrte sie ihn mit großen Augen an. „Möchtest du noch etwas sagen?", fragte er erwartend.

Immer noch sah sie ihn an, ihre Augen huschten über seinen ganzen Körper, dann öffnete sie den Mund. Er war versucht, noch etwas zu sagen, schwieg aber verbissen. „Nein.", flüsterte sie, dann drehte sie sich endlich wieder herum und befasste sich mit ihrer Zeitung.

„Ist das die von heute?", fragte er.

„Uh – nein, die ist... Zwei Wochen alt.", erwiderte sie tonlos. James zog sich an, dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. 'Denk nicht an ihn, Lily', ermahnte sie sich gerade erbost. 'Du hättest das eh nie machen dürfen, du hast ihm weh getan und gedacht, du müsstest dich damit nicht befassen! Es geschieht dir nur Recht, mit ihm eingesperrt zu sein und ihn aber nicht haben zu können!', er kannte diesen Tonfall nur zu gut. Seufzend steckte er den Zauberstab wieder weg und schloss den Schrank wieder.

„Steht etwas interessantes drin?", fragte er weiter. Lily räusperte sich, als er hinter sie trat, da konnte er sehen, dass kleine, feuchte Kreise auf dem Pergament zu sehen waren.

Sie weinte.

„Nicht wirklich.", murmelte sie. „Uh – Familie Bones wird vermisst. Hestia Jones wird vermisst. ...F – Frank und Alice haben... Haben geheiratet.", stotterte sie als letztes und dann schniefte sie sogar.

„Was? Erst vor zwei Wochen? Die Hochzeit hätte schon vor über zwei Monaten sein sollen.", meinte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Hier steht, sie haben sie verschoben, um nach uns zu suchen, aber keinen Erfolg gehabt.", stöhnte Lily. Er fühlte sich hundsmiserabel. Das war seine Schuld. Scham überkam ihn. „Sie sehen gar nicht glücklich aus auf ihrem Hochzeitsbild.", er warf einen Blick auf das Bild und musste ihr leider zustimmen. Alice sah aus, als hätte sie nur Minuten vor dem Bild heftig geweint, Frank lächelte nicht einmal. Lily schlug die Zeitung zu und stand auf. „Entschuldige mich.", bat sie, dann verschwand sie im Badezimmer.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte gegen die Unterseite von Sirius'.

„Ärger mit Evans?", ertönte es von der Seite, sodass er innerhalb einer Sekunde aus dem Bett rollte. Er kam auf seinen Knien auf, sprang auf seine Füße und hatte den Zauberstab gezückt, noch ehe er Sirius erkannt hatte. Stöhnend ließ er den Zauberstab fallen, aber Sirius hob nur seine Augenbrauen. „Ist es schon soweit, dass du deinen Zauberstab zückst, wenn 'ich' mit dir rede?", fragte er ungerührt.

„Ich habe...", begann James, aber er wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Egal, was er hätte sagen wollen, es wäre ja doch nur eine große Lüge gewesen, so wie alles andere auch. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie es sich anfühlte, jemandem die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sein bester Freund schnaubte nur. „Wie kommst du darauf, ich hätte Ärger mit Evans?", fragte er nur.

„Ich sehe schon wieder dein 'Ärger mit Evans'-Gesicht.", erwiderte er.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht wirklich.", seufzte er.

„Nun, was ist es dann?", er zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Hat sie dich beim Wichsen erwischt?", jetzt verdrehte er seine Augen und ließ sich stöhnend wieder auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich dachte, sie geht trainieren und bin mitgegangen, um dir ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu gönnen, aber sie ist bei Moody aus dem Aufzug gestiegen.", erklärte er dann. Sein toller bester Freund, der es ihm sogar ermöglichen wollte, einfach mal in Ruhe zu wichsen...

„Mir wäre es lieb, wenn wir über etwas anderes sprechen könnten.", seufzte er nur erschöpft.

„Hat sie?", bohrte Sirius aber nach, sodass James jetzt etwas widerwillig nickte. „Ist sie dir wenigstens zur Hand gegangen?"

„Nein, sie hat hier draußen gewartet, bis ich fertig bin und mich schlecht fühle.", maulte er. „Sirius, können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

Der Themenwechsel kam schneller, als erwartet. Die Glocke ertönte, sodass alle beide innerhalb einer Sekunde nach ihren Zauberstäben gegriffen hatten. Sirius stürzte zum Schrank und begann, sich umzuziehen, Lily kam aus dem Badezimmer heraus, griff in ihren eigenen Schrank und zog ihre Pistolen und ihren Freund hervor, die sie alle drei dann in ihrem Anzug befestigte. Merlin, er hatte solche Angst vor ihr manchmal. Selbst wenn sie eben noch geweint hatte, jetzt sah sie wieder aus wie ein toter Fisch, Selbstbeherrschung in Person, wie sie sich mit Waffen bespickte und schließlich wortlos den Aufzug holte.

Keine fünf Minuten nachdem die Glocke ertönt war, standen sie zu dritt in Moodys Büro. Der sah erst auf, als sie ihre gewohnte Stellung eingenommen hatten, starr geradeaus blickend, steif wie ein Brett, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. „Ich habe eine Mission für Sie drei.", sagte er.

„Ja, Sir?", forderte James ihn auf, da holte er tief Luft.

„Es scheint mir, als hätte der Minister in Albanien etwas mit der Entführung der Bones zu tun.", erklärte er eisern. „Ihr Auftrag: Brechen Sie in das albanische Ministerium ein, finden Sie heraus, ob diese Vermutung richtig liegt. Agent Potter, Sie brechen in die Gefängniszellen ein und sehen, ob sie dort gehalten werden, Agent Black, Sie übernehmen das Archiv. Aufgrund der Sensibilität der Situation bitte ich Sie beide, nicht sofort jeden umzubringen, außer Gefecht setzen sollte genügen.", sein Blick huschte zu Lily, die sich augenblicklich verkrampfte. „Agent Evans, Sie übernehmen den Minister.", sie nickte. „Also, Team, Sie sind entlassen. Agent Evans, auf ein Wort.", Sirius und er warfen einen Blick zu Lily, die dies jedoch völlig ignorierte und einfach stehen blieb.

„Was denkst du, reden die?", fragte Sirius sofort.

„Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte James nur mürrisch. „Wenn ich das wüsste, würde das bedeuten, ich wäre ebenfalls drin.", ihm gefiel diese Sache nicht. Die Tür öffnete sich. „Was wollte er?", fragte er sofort gierig.

„Ein Wort mit mir.", erwiderte sie nur steif. „Seid ihr soweit?"

„Lily?"

„'Agent Potter', ich bin nicht befugt, Ihnen zu erklären, was Moody mir mitteilen wollte.", gab sie kühl zurück. „Und ich würde nicht, wenn ich es dürfte.", schnaubte sie bitter hinterher. James seufzte, sagte aber nichts weiter, sodass Sirius nur schnaubte.

Sie reisten per Portschlüssel nach Albanien. Das albanische Ministerium war ein großes, weißes Haus, es wäre als ein Büro-Gebäude durchgegangen, nur war es wesentlich strenger bewacht. Erst, als sie in einer Baumkrone mit dem Portschlüssel landeten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es spät sein musste. Es war dunkel und kalt. Stöhnend sah er sich um. Lily und Sirius waren dicht bei ihm gelandet, Sirius hatte sich offenbar den Kopf an einem Ast gestoßen, denn er kniff seine Augen zusammen, als er wieder zu sich kam und stöhnte.

Lily hingegen zog sich aus. „Was tust du da?", fragte James sie fassungslos.

„Mich umziehen, was glaubst du, wie ich um diese Uhrzeit mit einem schwarzen Anzug voller Waffen zum Minister für Zauberei gelange?", fragte sie säuerlich, dabei schlüpfte sie in ein knallrotes, kurzes Kleid. Er musterte sie, als sie wieder die schwarzen Stiefel anzog.

„Lily, du siehst aus wie eine Nutte!", ermahnte er sie.

„Mann, James, was denkst du, was sie darstellen soll?", stöhnte Sirius nur, woraufhin er zurück zu ihr sah. Sie verwuschelte ihre Haare nur noch mehr und schminkte ihre Lippen rot.

„Du meinst-"  
>„Keine Sorge, Romeo, sie wird schon nicht mit ihm bumsen sollen, sondern ihn außer Gefecht setzen und in seinem Gehirn herum wühlen, bis sie weiß, was sie wissen soll.", maulte er ungeduldig, sodass James seine Augen verdrehte. Seine Fantasie war mit ihm durchgegangen, er hatte natürlich Recht. „Wenn du mit dem Minister fertig bist, dann schalte dein Sprechgerät ein.", wies er sie an.<p>

„Du bist nicht mein Teamleiter, Sirius.", schnappte sie.

„Tue, was er sagt.", maulte er nur zurück, nachdem Sirius seine Augen verdreht hatte und nun endlich aus dem Baum kletterte. Sie schnaubte, dann sprang auch sie aus den Ästen nach unten.

„Am Besten geht ihr durch den Hintereingang, dort sind etwas weniger Wachen, ich nehme den Vordereingang.", schlug sie vor.

„Gute Idee.", stimmte er zu. „Treffpunkt ist hier, wenn alles gut geht in einer dreiviertel Stunde.", sie nickten alle drei, dann trennte Lily sich von den Beiden. James sah ihr kurz hinterher. Wow, sie war dermaßen sexy... „Sirius, ich gehe vor, du gibst mir Rückendeckung.", befahl er, da nickte sein bester Freund und nickte.

Sie versteckten sich zu zweit so gut es ging hinter seinem Umhang, damit die Wachen sie nicht sehen würden. Der erste wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, da traf James ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht. Er wurde zurück geschleudert und sackte sofort in sich zusammen. Sirius sah ihn überrascht an.

„Seit wann kannst du das?", fragte er schockiert.

„Du übernimmst den links, ich rechts, wir trennen uns an der Treppe, ich muss runter, das Archiv ist im zweiten Stock.", erwiderte James nur steif und deutete dabei auf die Kollegen der Wache, die gesehen hatte, dass er angegriffen worden war. Sirius sagte nichts mehr, sondern schaltete den links aus, James den rechts, dann schleppten sie alle drei zusammen und verbargen sie unter dem Umhang.

„Was, wenn jemand den Umhang findet?", fragte Sirius leise.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind schneller wieder hier, als du das merkst.", versprach er. „Zweite Etage, okay, eine dreiviertel Stunde, dann zurück zum Portschlüssel.", wies er ihn an. Sirius nickte nur und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Pass auf dich auf, James.", murmelte er.

„Wir sehen uns später.", antwortete er nur und trennte sich von Sirius.

Die Kerker, so wusste er, waren im zweiten Untergeschoss, das wusste er von einer früheren Mission, auf der er mit Lily gewesen war. Genau genommen war sie gefangen genommen worden und er hatte sie gerettet. Sie hatte nie erzählt, was passiert war, aber er wusste, dass man sie gefoltert hatte. Einfach so, er wusste es, weil sie nicht mehr sie selber gewesen war.

Auf dem Weg schaltete er drei weitere Wachen aus auf dem Gang, sah in jede Zelle, fand aber niemanden. Stöhnend schaltete er das Sprechgerät ein. „Sirius, hast du was gefunden?", fragte er.

„Nein, gar nichts.", maulte sein bester Freund. „Glaubst du, das war eine Falle?", fragte er dann.

„Keine Ahnung. Hast du was von Evans gehört?"

„Nein, nichts.", er fuhr über sein Gesicht. „Soll ich nach ihr schauen?", fragte er dann, aber in diesem Moment klinkte Lily sich ein.

„Ich habe ein Problem.", gab sie zu.

„Ach so?"

„Uh – ja, sechzehnte Etage, ich muss springen.", er schnaubte.

„Was?", maulte er. „Auf keinen Fall, nicht ohne einen Fallschirm oder Besen oder so!", ermahnte er sie.

„Nun, hier ist kein Besen oder Fallschirme! Nur die Wachen, die versuchen, die Tür aufzubrechen und der tote Minister hier auf der anderen Seite der Tür!", zischte sie. Es verschlug ihm fast die Sprache. „Also, irgendwer von euch darf mich auffangen kommen oder ich bin Matsch am Ende des Sprungs, aber ich lasse mich nicht noch einmal von denen gefangen nehmen!", Sirius stöhnte laut.

„Was heißt hier, du hast den Minister getötet?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Nun, das war mein Auftrag!", ärgerte sie sich.

„Der Auftrag war-"  
>„Das ist nicht wahr, ich habe die Akte über die Bones hier im Safe gefunden, er wollte mich nur nicht alleine los schicken!", maulte sie zurück. „Kommt mich jemand fangen oder soll ich einfach springen?"<p>

„Du springst noch nicht, so lange wir nicht da sind, du blöde Kuh!", knurrte James und rannte dabei den Gang entlang. „Sirius, bist du unterwegs?", fragte er.

„Uh – gleich, ich habe hier-", sein bester Freund klang ziemlich außer Atem und im Hintergrund hörte er Knochen brechen. „Ich bin gerade beschäftigt.", erklärte er dann stöhnend. „Ah – das war nicht nett!", maulte er.

„Super! Evans, wo bist du?"

„Südseite, sechzehnter Stock-", er konnte hören, dass sie weinte. „Mist. Mist, ich muss jetzt springen, sie sind fast durch!", jammerte sie.

„Lily, 'warte', ich bin auf dem Weg, okay?"

„Keine Zeit!", sagte sie plötzlich, bei ihr im Hintergrund hörte er, wie Holz brach, danach war die Leitung von Lily erfüllt von starkem Wind.

„Sirius, bist du da!?", rief er aufgebracht.

„Auf dem Weg!", erwiderte der nur außer Atem.

James sprang beinahe vier Stufen auf einmal herauf, alle zwei Etagen, dann rannte er den Gang entlang, riss den Umhang von den Wachen und rannte aus dem Haus.

Sie war schon zur Hälfte unten, als er sie erblickte, mit einer wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit und er konnte sie schreien hören. Innerhalb eines Herzschlags hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen, aber Sirius erschien neben ihm und fing sie elegant auf, sein Herz raste wirklich wie verrückt, als er sie erblickte, mit wirren Haaren, nur noch halb bekleidet, obwohl das Kleid ohnehin nie viel verdeckt hatte, ohne Stiefel und über und über mit Blut befleckt. Sie schluchzte auf, als Sirius sie zu Boden ließ und James musste sie stützen. „Komm, Lily, wir müssen verschwinden!", sagte er nur und zog sie mit sich.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass man Sie nicht sehen darf, Evans!", knurrte Moody nur, nachdem er ihren Bericht gehört hatte. „Wissen Sie eigentlich, was passiert, wenn heraus kommt, dass sich das Ministerium solche Eingriffe erlaubt?", ihr liefen nur stumme Tränen über die Wangen.

„Andere Frage: Wie kommen Sie dazu, sich da einzumischen!?", fragte James aufgebracht. „Noch dazu, mein Team da mit rein zu ziehen!", er bekam einen feurigen Blick von seinem Chef.

„'Mein' Team! Sie mögen Team-Leiter sein, Agent Potter, aber das hier ist 'meine' Operation und Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen auftrage!", schnaubte er.

„Aber-"

„Er war ein Mörder und seine Politik korrupt, Albanien wird wählen und jemand besseren finden, der den Job macht!", sagte er, als wäre das ein belangloses Thema.

„Es sei denn, er gefällt dir nicht, Moody, dann wirst du ihn schon ausschalten lassen!", ärgerte er sich jetzt zurück. Moody griff an seinen Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten.

„Auch ich erhalte Befehle, Junge, das Ministerium ist ein Saustall, hast du verstanden?", knurrte er, dann ließ er ihn los. James stolperte einen Schritt zurück. „Außerdem ist es nicht so, als hätte Agent Evans sich gewehrt, richtig?", er schritt um Lily herum, während sie unter neuen Tränen errötete. „Die Akte, bitte.", forderte er sie auf, da reichte sie ihm mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln die Akte, die sie die ganze Zeit umklammert hielt. „Es war nicht schwer, seine Hosen aus zu kriegen, nicht wahr?", sie schüttelte beschämt ihren Kopf und sah danach zu Boden.

„Aber-"

„Abtreten.", wies Moody sie an. „Sie sind in Ihrer Aufenthaltszone, bis Sie weitere Befehle erhalten, verstanden?", knurrte er, dann drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und wartete, bis sie gegangen waren.

Die Stimmung war ziemlich gedrückt, als der Aufzug sich öffnete und Lily war die erste, die heraus trat und das Kleid öffnete. James verschränkte seine Arme. „Ich gehe duschen.", seufzte sie.

„Hast du mit ihm gebumst?", fragte er nur.

„Kann dir doch egal sein.", erwiderte sie.

„Ist es mir nicht.", erwiderte er. „Hast du?", sie nickte schließlich steif. „Wieso?"

„Das war mein Auftrag.", erwiderte sie. „Ich sollte es mit ihm machen und ihn danach umbringen, die Akte aus dem Safe klauen und ihr hättet niemals etwas davon erfahren.", ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach unten. „Was interessiert es dich, James? Du kannst unter die Dusche gehen und wichsen, bis es gegen die Scheibe knallt, nicht wahr? Ich muss Nacht für Nacht in meinem Bett liegen und träumen.", er schnaubte.

„Du kannst es dir auch unter der Dusche machen, wir werden uns nicht beschweren.", maulte er. „Solange du dann dafür endlich die Klappe hältst!", fügte er grimmig hinzu.

„James, weißt du was, du kannst mich mal!", ärgerte sie sich.

„Was ist, sagst du mir gerade, der Minister für Zauberei von Albanien hat sich darum geschert, es einer Nutte zu machen?", das war ein bisschen falsch heraus gekommen und nicht so gemeint gewesen, wie es geklungen hatte. Lily jedoch fasste es genau so auf und holte aus, um ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Er ertrug es, weil er wusste, dass sie zurecht verletzt war. Er hatte sich gerade ganz schön daneben benommen, danach drehte sie sich herum und verschwand im Badezimmer, von wo aus er sie dann wieder kotzen hörte.

„Wow, das war aber kein besonderer Erfolg.", machte Sirius trocken.

„Halt die Klappe, Tatze.", maulte James nur und ging zum Schrank.

„Wohin gehst du?", fragte er.

„In unsere Höhle, trainieren."

Ihre 'Höhle' war noch zwei Etagen tiefer als ihre Räumlichkeiten, in der Mitte lag Moodys Büro. Der Aufzug fuhr nur zu diesen drei Türen, demnach hatte er nicht viel Auswahl. Warum sie ihren Trainingsraum die 'Höhle' nannten, das wusste James schon gar nicht mehr. Es war nicht viel darin, nur ein magisches Laufband, auf dem Tatze öfters spazieren ging, ein paar Gewichte, eine Bank und ein Boxsack.

Er war schon eine Weile dabei, den Boxsack zu verdreschen, obwohl der ihm vermutlich nichts getan hatte. Keine Ahnung, warum, aber er war rasend. Sie hatte mit dem Minister Albaniens geschlafen, na und? Das konnte ihm wirklich egal sein, sie hatte ja Recht! Das ging ihn gar nichts an! Aber er war so wütend auf diese Tatsache. Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen...

Wieso hatte Moody das gemacht? Seine Schläge wurden immer fester, Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn, der Boxsack begann sich zu bewegen, so schwer er auch war. James' Atem ging schwer... „Ich bin beeindruckt.", er fuhr herum und hatte innerhalb einer Nanosekunde seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Aber vor ihm stand nur sein Chef, der sich ja sonst nie hier blicken ließ. „Wovon?", keuchte er.

„Davon, wie ihr beide euch zurück haltet.", klärte er ihn auf. „Ich weiß, dass es euch schwer fällt. Dir vor allem, James. Ich weiß, wie lange du auf sie gewartet hast.", sein Herz wurde schwer, als er darüber sprach. Eigentlich wollte er ihm sagen, dass er schweigen sollte, aber die Tatsache, dass Moody 'du' sagte, bedeutete, dass dieses Gespräch noch lange nicht beendet war. Und dass er hier her gekommen war, um etwas los zu werden, was er nicht in seinem Büro sagen konnte. „Darum seid ihr gemeinsam rekrutiert worden."

„Dann hast du uns absichtlich 'zusammen' gelassen, damit ich immer vor Augen habe, was ich nicht haben kann?", fragte er schwer atmend.

„Du bist dir glaube ich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie du in diese Situation gekommen bist.", meinte er. „Ich hatte nie vor, dich zu rekrutieren, James. Ich wusste immer, dass deine Freunde dir alles bedeuten und du niemals auf die Idee kommen würdest, sie zu verlassen. Aber Lily... Sie ist gleich nach der Ausbildung zu mir gekommen um mir deutlich zu machen, dass sie 'alles' auf sich nehmen würde, um Voldemort zu stoppen, weil sie weiß, was hier auf dem Spiel steht.", sein Herz sank.

„Ist sie?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht wirklich gemeint hat, was passiert ist, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war 'Projekt Ghost Team' schon in der Entwicklung. Ich wollte sie und ich wusste, dass du dich zu Tode fürchten und niemals aufgeben würdest, nach ihr zu suchen, wenn sie verschwand.", erklärte er ihm. „So wie in Albanien, als sie im Kerker war und wir sie schon längst aufgegeben hatten."

„Und jetzt, nach drei Monaten, findest du, verdiene ich es, zu wissen, dass du niemals vorhattest, mich dazu zu holen?", fragte er knurrend.

„Ich habe dich dazu geholt, damit du weißt, dass sie sicher ist. ...nun ja, so sicher, wie du es bist. Meine Entscheidung stand fest, nachdem ihr zu dritt Lestrange Dingfest gemacht habt. Ihr seid das beste Team, das mir jemals unter gekommen ist.", erklärte er.

„Wir waren so ein gutes Team, weil Sirius und ich beste Freunde waren und ich Lily...", er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. Und es machte auch eigentlich gar keinen Unterschied, denn sie hatte seine Gefühle nie erwidert.

„Denk nicht, ich wüsste nicht, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht.", sagte Moody plötzlich.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er augenblicklich.

„Genau das ist der Punkt, über den ich mit dir sprechen will.", jetzt kamen sie der Sache also näher. „Evans verliert ihren Verstand."

„Weil du uns hier drinnen einsperrst!", warf er ihm vor.

„Nein, weil sie Gefühle hat, obwohl ich euch gesagt habe, dass ihr euch das nicht leisten könnt. Du bist ein Meister darin, Dinge zu vergessen oder zu verdrängen und nie wieder daran zu denken, weil deine Eltern sich stets geweigert haben, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise emotional auf dich einzulassen.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Netter Seitenhieb, danke.", maulte er.

„Evans kommt aus einer liebevollen Familie, außerdem ist sie eine Frau. Sie kann ihre Gefühle nicht vergessen oder unterdrücken, geschweige denn, dass sie sie verbergen könnte.", schnaubte er. „Die letzten drei Monate hat sie versucht, einfach alles zu unterdrücken und ich sehe ihr an, dass sie bald daran erstickt.", er schluckte und fuhr über sein Gesicht, dabei kamen ihm die Tränen.

„Ich weiß.", flüsterte er schuldig. „Was gedenkst du also zu tun?", fragte er.

„Ich nichts.", gab er zurück. „Du."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte er schnaubend. „Alastor, Lily hat meine Gefühle nie erwidert, okay? Ich habe keinerlei Einfluss auf sie, ich bin ihr vollkommen egal. Sie hat mit mir gebumst, damit sie weiß, wie es mit mir ist und weil sie dachte, sie würde sich nicht mit meinem gebrochenen Herzen auseinander setzen müssen. ...aber da hat sie sich geirrt...", er fuhr über sein verschwitztes Gesicht und stöhnte dann.

„Ich sehe, wie immer hast du noch keine Ahnung von Frauen.", spöttelte Moody. „Sie mag es vielleicht versuchen, zu unterdrücken, aber sie hatte sich in dich verliebt und als sie wusste, dass sie untertauchen und dann im 'Ghost-Team' sein würde, da wollte sie wissen, wie es mit dir ist. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich dich rekrutieren würde.", er blinzelte ungläubig.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle.", maulte er dann.

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Das ist es, was bei ihren Tests als Ergebnis heraus kam. Dass sie Gefühle für dich hat und versucht, sie zu unterdrücken."

„Was für Tests?", fragte er.

„Nun, ich habe mir die Freiheit heraus genommen, euch zu testen. Bin in eure Gedanken eingedrungen, wenn ihr schlaft.", gab er zu, woraufhin er noch ungläubiger blinzelte. War das wirklich sein Ernst? „Sirius und du? Nichts. Ihr seid nur leere Hüllen gewesen, jedes Mal. Aber Evans... Evans träumt von dir und darum verliert sie ihren Verstand.", erklärte er. James schnaubte.

„Ja, klar.", machte er sarkastisch.

„Ich sage dir die Wahrheit!", beharrte er. „Ich würde dich nicht anlügen, wenn es um eine solche Sache geht, hier geht es um mehr, als nur Evans und dich, Junge, sondern darum, dass dieses Team nicht mehr funktioniert. Sie spielt völlig verrückt, die Aktion von heute hat das bewiesen!", erklärte Moody ihm patzig.

„Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn du sie nicht dazu missbraucht hättest, den Minister der Zauberei von Albanien umzubringen!", schrie James ihn an.

„Darum geht es nicht, ich es geht hier um Evans!", ermahnte er ihn. „Bleib bei der Sache, okay? Sie verliert ihren Verstand deinetwegen, dann werdet ihr drei als Team nicht mehr funktionieren und das Projekt 'Ghost-Team' wird eleminiert!", er verdrehte seine Augen ungeduldig.

„Und was willst du, dass ich jetzt tue?", fragte er nur.

„Ich will, dass du sie manipulierst.", ungläubig starrte er ihn an. „Es ist ganz einfach. Sie verliert ihren Verstand, weil sie so schmerzhaft versucht, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, während dir das offensichtlich so leicht fällt. Sie zweifelt an sich. Sie zweifelt an ihren Fähigkeiten und an ihrem Verstand.", erklärte er.

„Und ich soll das jetzt noch schlimmer machen, indem ich sie manipuliere?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Moody-"

„Nein, du sollst sie manipulieren, damit sie besser funktioniert.", ermahnte er ihn.

„Entschuldige Mal, sie ist ein 'Mensch'!"

„Nicht für mich.", gab sein Chef knallhart zurück. „Für mich ist sie ein Agent, der nicht richtig funktioniert und ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, ihr zu helfen.", er stöhnte.

„Wie?"

„Sei nicht so abweisend zu ihr.", gab er schulterzuckend zurück. „Sobald sie merkt, dass du ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten hast, deine Gefühle für sie zu unterdrücken, wird sie sich wieder abregen. Sie zweifelt an sich, weil sie sich mit dir und Sirius vergleicht.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!", ärgerte er sich. „Ihr geht es schon schlecht genug, wenn sie heraus fände, dass ich nur so tue, als würde ich nicht vergessen können – ich – nein! Nein, nicht mit mir! Ich werde dir nicht helfen, ihr noch mehr weh zu tun!", verteidigte er sich.

„James, du tust ihr gerade weh!", ermahnte er ihn. James fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Ich würde die Kontrolle verlieren, Moody, ich-", wieder konnte er es nicht aussprechen. „Komm schon, du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann!", stöhnte er entsetzt und fuhr wieder über sein Gesicht.

„Du wurdest zum Teamleiter ernannt, weil ich weiß, dass du die Kontrolle nie verlieren würdest. Nie jemanden zurück lässt. Willst du Evans zurück lassen?", sie sahen sich einen Moment wütend an, dann schüttelte James seinen Kopf. „Dann tue, was du tun musst. So lange du sie unter Kontrolle hältst, wird sie auch keinen Ärger machen. Und so lange funktioniert das Team.", schlussfolgerte er schließlich und James konnte einfach nicht anders, als ihm zuzustimmen. „Deine Gefühle behalte für dich. Tue einfach, was ich dir sage.", seufzte er, als er den Mund aufmachte.

James fuhr abermals über sein Gesicht und drehte seinem ehemaligen Trainer den Rücken zu, während er fieberhaft überlegte, dann schlug er heftig gegen den Boxsack und stöhnte. „Moody, ich kann nicht!", maulte er.

Aber als er sich umdrehte, da war er allein.

Er überlegte seit der Unterhaltung mit Moody, wie er es anfangen sollte. Er wusste ja gar nicht, was sie für ihn empfand, zumindest offiziell. Oder, sie wusste nicht, dass es irgendwer wusste. Seufzend sprang er vom Laufband herunter und strubbelte durch seine Haare. „Bist du so weit?", fragte Sirius.

„Was?"

„Du rennst seit über einer Stunde völlig gedankenverloren auf Stelle. ...sagst du mir, was dich beschäftigt?", fragte er seufzend. Schweigend stützte James sich auf seine Knie. Er fühlte sich nicht erschöpft, aber er war ein bisschen außer Atem.

„Mh.", machte er nur.

„Da ist wieder dein 'Ärger mit Evans'-Gesicht.", bemerkte er verlegen, sodass James sich zu ihm herum drehte und mit seinen Schultern zuckte. „Geht es noch um den Minister?"

„Uhm... Weniger.", gab er zu. „Sirius, ich... Ich glaube, ich kann nicht wirklich darüber reden. Tut mir Leid.", seufzte er enttäuscht. Sirius musterte ihn ausdruckslos, dann kniff er seine Augen zusammen.

„Du meinst... Du meinst, du hättest ein Geheimnis vor mir?", fragte er unverständig nach.

„Nur, wenn du es so siehst. Ich würde eher sagen, ich kann dir nicht wirklich erklären, was das Problem mit Evans ist. ...ich sage dir nur nicht die ganze Wahrheit, wenn du so willst.", erklärte er ihm geduldig. „Aber du hast Recht, ich... Uh – ich habe gerade ein kleines Problem mit Evans und bis ich es nicht gelöst habe, werden wir hier eingesperrt bleiben.", Sirius verdrehte seine Augen.

„Wir stecken schon wieder vier Tage hier drin fest.", maulte er. „Vielleicht kann ich dir mit deinem Problem mit Evans helfen?", schlug er vor.

„Mh.", machte er wieder nur.

„Komm schon, du weißt doch, dass ich mich mit Frauen besser auskenne. Sag schon, was los ist, ich bin mir sicher, es lässt sich lösen...", einen Moment überlegte er sich genau, was er sagen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er besser nicht? Aber er selber würde keine Lösung finden. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung von Frauen, genau so, wie Sirius gesagt hatte. Und Moody ebenfalls.

„Uhm – Moody hat vorgeschlagen, dass Evans den Verstand verliert.", er räusperte sich. „'Meinetwegen'."

„Wieso 'deinetwegen'? Was hast du damit zu tun, dass sie irre wird? Wir haben es ja schon seit Jahren kommen gesehen...", ermahnte er ihn zur Vernunft.

„Nun, er sagt, er ist in ihren Kopf eingedrungen, als sie geschlafen hat. ...und er hat heraus gefunden, dass sie von mir träumt.", murmelte er. Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und er sagt, sie ist in mich verliebt. Sie verliert ihren Verstand, weil sie der Meinung ist, mir fiele es leicht, sie zu vergessen, während sie sich damit schwer tut.", gestand er ihm.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Nun, er hat es ernst gemeint.", erwiderte er. „Und er will, dass ich sie manipuliere, damit sie besser funktioniert. Nun habt ihr aber so schön festgestellt, dass ich keine Ahnung von Frauen habe und ich tue mich ziemlich schwer damit, einen Anfang zu machen.", maulte er.

„Was? James, du – nein, mach das nicht! Du wirst ihr nur weh tun und die Kontrolle verlieren!", warnte Sirius ihn.

„Moody hat gesagt, ich muss.", stöhnte er. „Ich weiß einfach nur nicht wie..."

„Nein! James, mach das nicht!", Sirius griff an seine Schultern und sah ihn lange an. „Das wird nicht funktionieren, weil du ihr erliegen wirst, okay? Ich schwöre dir, ich will dich beschützen! Das wird nicht funktionieren, weil du sie liebst und weil du seit Wochen an nichts anderes denken kannst, als daran, wie du es mit ihr gemacht hast...", James löste sich aus seinem festen Griff und zog verzweifelt an seinen eigenen Haaren.

„Irgendetwas muss ich tun, Moody hat gesagt, ich muss!", erklärte er. „Sonst wird er sie eliminieren und uns gleich dazu...", sie schwiegen wieder kurz, aber dann räusperte er sich. „Gib mir nur einen Tipp. Einen Anstoß... Wie soll ich sie manipulieren? Wie fange ich an?", sein bester Freund sah ganz und gar nicht glücklich aus, runzelte aber seine Augenbrauen und räusperte sich schließlich. „Ich meine, mir fällt es leicht, Moody hat so schön gesagt, ich kann Emotionen abstreifen, wie alte Kleidung...", seufzte er noch nachdrücklich, damit Sirius endlich redete.

„Ein Kuss.", meinte er.

„Ein Kuss?"

„Das wird ihr schon genügen, wenn Moody Recht hat. Wenn sie in dich verliebt ist und sich damit schwer tut, dass dir das leichter fällt als ihr, alles zu vergessen, dann wird ihr ein Kuss von dir reichen, um zu denken, dass das nicht so ist.", er runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn, woraufhin Sirius stöhnte. „Aber nicht 'mehr' als ein Kuss! James, hörst du? Du wirst die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn es mehr als ein Kuss ist.", warnte er ihn.

„Mh.", machte er wieder, sodass sein bester Freund endlich auf das Laufband stieg und anfing, zu laufen. „Denkst du wirklich, ein Kuss wird ihr genügen?"

„Ja.", meinte er. „Aber es muss in der richtigen Situation sein, James, du musst warten, bis es zufällig aussieht.", schlug er vor.

„Du meinst zum Beispiel auf einer Mission.", schlussfolgerte er. „Eine Situation, in der wir uns schon küssen 'müssten' um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. Sirius nickte, während er weiterhin lief. „Und wenn sie reagiert und wir uns küssen, dann muss sie denken, ich würde die Kontrolle verlieren, weil ich noch immer in sie verliebt bin.", das klang furchtbar. Hinterlistig und falsch und manipulativ.

„James, willst du das wirklich machen?", fragte er.

„Was habe ich für eine Wahl, Sirius? Irgendetwas muss ich machen. Wenn sie sich dadurch besser fühlt und sich besser konzentrieren kann...", murmelte er verlegen. Danach wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und begann wieder, den Boxsack zu verprügeln.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Bisher hatte sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, er hatte keine Sekunde mit ihr alleine verbracht und mittlerweile waren sie schon über eine Woche eingesperrt. Sie saßen ziemlich frustriert in der Küche, Lily rührte lustlos in ihren Cornflakes, Sirius schärfte sein Taschenmesser und James hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Armen vergraben, seine Stirn hämmerte beständig gegen die Tischplatte. „Wenn wir weiter eingesperrt werden, verliere ich meinen Verstand.", knurrte Sirius.

„Ich habe dich die ersten sechs Male gehört. Ich kann nicht ändern, dass wir hier drin eingesperrt werden.", flüsterte James heiser.

„Geh zu Moody und rede mit ihm! Er hat uns ausgebildet, seinetwegen sind wir ruhelose Geschöpfe! Wir brauchen Auslauf, wir brauchen Freiheit, wir brauchen-"

„Sirius, halt die Klappe!", unterbrach Lily ihn. „Oh Gott, wenn ich deine Stimme noch länger hören muss, dann werde ich wahnsinnig!", stöhnte sie.

„Nun, es ist nicht besonders toll mit dir zusammen zu wohnen!", maulte er sofort zurück. „Überall verlierst du deine Haare und nachts heulst du, sodass niemand schlafen kann, du duschst stundenlang-", ihre Fäuste ballten sich, aber Sirius hatte Recht. Seit zwei oder drei Tagen weinte sie nachts und hielt sie damit wach.

„Es macht auch nicht gerade Spaß, dir jede Nacht beim wichsen zuzuhören!", giftete sie zurück.

„Und du kannst nicht kochen!"

„Ihr haltet jetzt alle beide den Rand!", brüllte James dazwischen. Sie verstummten sofort und sahen ihn schockiert über den Ausbruch an. „Der nächste von euch, der etwas gemeines sagt, kriegt eine Woche nichts zu essen!", einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann stand Lily auf. „Wohin gehst du?"

„Weg.", maulte sie zurück.

„Bleib hier, Lily.", seufzte Sirius. „Wo würdest du hinwollen? Wenn Moody dich irgendwo anders, als in unserer Trainingshöhle herum irren sieht, dann wirst du noch Ärger bekommen.", frustriert lehnte er sich zurück. „Es tut mir ja Leid, so schlimm bist du nicht.", sie stand immer noch am Tisch, jetzt aber mehr betreten, als wütend.

James reagierte und richtete sich auf, um sie zurück auf den Stuhl zu drücken, seine Hände berührten dabei ihre Schulter und plötzlich konnte er sie nicht mehr zurück ziehen. Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen an, als er sie sachte zu massieren begann. Früher, sprich während ihrer Schulsprecherzeit im siebten Schuljahr, hatte er das gemacht, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, weil er wusste, dass sie das gerne hatte. Wie erwartet wurde sie ruhig und fuhr schließlich über ihr Gesicht. „Ich kann so nicht leben.", flüsterte sie bedrückt.

„Ich weiß, Lily, alles wird gut. Wir haben sicher bald eine neue Mission, dann können wir wieder raus.", meinte er beruhigend.

„Nein – so! So – so eingeengt! So unterdrückt! Jemand, der mir sagt, dass ich nicht raus gehen darf, weil ich für die Menschheit tot bin! Keinen Fingerabdruck mehr zu haben! Ein Grab mit meinem Namen drauf!", ihre Schultern zuckten, sodass er jetzt wusste, dass sie weinte. Sirius und er warfen sich einen betretenen Blick zu. „Wir sind jetzt seit über einer Woche eingesperrt.", flüsterte sie verstört.

„Nun...", murmelte er schließlich sachte und streichelte über ihre Haare. „Du wolltest das 'Ghost-Team'.", erinnerte er sie. „Das ist gerade unsere Last. Wir müssen sie tragen, bis wir hier wieder raus kommen. Dann wird es wieder besser werden.", sie holte zittrig Luft und stand ruckartig auf, sodass er sie los ließ. Keiner der beiden Männer sagte etwas, als sie sie einfach sitzen ließ und ins Badezimmer verschwand.

„Du hast sie gerade verwirrt.", bemerkte er.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, ich wollte es ihr einfacher machen.", erwiderte er tonlos, dann ließ er sich auf ihren Platz fallen. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, aber dann brach ein Stöhnen aus James heraus. „Moody hat Recht, sie verliert ihren Verstand.", maulte er.

„Moody hat Recht.", bestätigte Sirius, dabei ließ er sich jedes Wort auf der Zunge zergehen und räusperte sich dann. Er machte das selten, so genau abwägen, was er James gegenüber sagte, normalerweise sprach er ganz frei, ganz offen und ganz ehrlich ihm gegenüber, aber es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er genau überlegte, was er äußern wollte und was er vorerst für sich behalten wollte. Schließlich sprach er weiter. „Sie ist in dich verliebt.", überrascht sah er auf.

„Denkst du?"

„Nun, du hast mir gesagt, Moody sei in ihre Träume eingedrungen und habe es heraus gefunden, also habe ich dasselbe gemacht.", gab er zögerlich zu. James fühlte Wut in sich herauf kochen.

„Sirius, mach das nicht!", ermahnte er ihn. „Das ist nicht okay, ich weiß, dass Moody das nicht so empfindet, aber sie ist ein Mensch! Sie kann nicht verhindern, dass sie träumt! Du und ich, wir träumen nur nicht, weil wir jeden Abend den anderen mit Schutzzaubern belegen, das ist nicht gerade besser und sie ist allein hier! Sie hat niemanden, der sie schützt!", ärgerte er sich.

„Ich wusste, dir würde das nicht gefallen, aber ich kenne sie besser als Moody und ich wusste, ich würde mehr aus ihren Träumen deuten können, als er.", schnaubte Sirius abfällig. „Also bin ich in ihre Träume eingedrungen und was ich gesehen habe, war zutiefst verstörend.", jetzt runzelte James seine Stirn.

„Wieso?", fragte er.

„Weil sie ganz offenbar in ihren Träumen die Beziehung durchlebt, wie sie gewesen wäre, wenn ihr euch nicht für das 'Ghost-Team' entschieden hättet.", erklärte er. „Angefangen vom Sex im Aufenthaltsraum über kitschige Pärchen-Spaziergänge im Park bis hin zum Antrag und weißen Kleidern.", jetzt wurde sein Mund trocken. „Und sie enden immer gleich.", fügte Sirius dann noch zögerlicher hinzu.

„Wie?", fragte James gierig.

„Ihr liegt im Bett und knutscht und kichert und seid voll und ganz glücklich.", sagte Sirius, sein Blick zu James wurde jetzt sehr viel durchdringender. „Dann reißt du deine Augen auf und fängst an, nach Luft zu schnappen. Und du siehst sie an und fragst 'Wieso, Lily?'.", er runzelte seine Stirn wieder.

„Wieso was?", fragte er.

„Sie sieht nach unten, wo ihre Hände sind und stellt fest, dass sie dir ein Messer in die Brust gedrückt hat. Dann fängt sie an zu weinen und jammert und küsst dein ganzes Gesicht und schwört dir, dass sie nicht wollte und dass es ihr Leid tut und fleht dich an, bei ihr zu bleiben.", nachdem er das gehört hatte, tat James etwas, was er Sirius gegenüber nie tat.

Er verschloss seine Gedanken.

Nicht, dass er damit gerechnet hätte, dass Sirius versuchen würde, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, er tat es nur für den Fall der Fälle. Seine Miene blieb ungerührt und selbst sein Blick wurde ganz ausdruckslos, er konnte es fühlen. Sirius musterte ihn, dann (James konnte es kaum glauben) startete er tatsächlich einen Versuch, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Als er sie verschlossen und undurchdringbar fand, tauschten sie einen höchst unbehaglichen Blick. „Dringe nie wieder in ihre Träume ein, Sirius.", verlangte er von ihm.

„Werde ich nicht, ich habe heraus gefunden, was ich heraus finden wollte.", gab er etwas steif zurück. „Jetzt sag mir, was du damit tun wirst.", einen Moment war er gewillt, das zu tun. Ihm einfach anvertrauen, was er tun wollte, wie er damit umgehen würde. Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er vorhatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung! Er musste seine Gedanken zuerst ordnen, heraus finden, was am besten war, wie er mit ihr sprechen und umgehen sollte. Dann erst konnte er einen Plan schmieden,

„Nein.", wies er seinen Freund also ab. „Das geht dich nichts an.", Sirius' Augen quollen ein wenig hervor, als er ihn anstarrte.

„W – was? Aber – aber James!", protestierte er.

„Nein, schweige! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören.", sie schwiegen verlegen, dann stand Sirius auf und ließ ihn einfach sitzen.

Einen Moment blieb James alleine. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte immer davon geträumt, irgendwann heraus zu finden, dass sie seine Gefühle endlich erwidern würde, aber sicher nicht auf diese Art und Weise. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall verletzen und ihr auf keinen Fall noch mehr weh tun, aber Moody hatte voll und ganz Recht. Wenn sie diese Träume hatte, dann war es nur natürlich, dass sie ihren Verstand verlor.

Und er musste sie manipulieren, sonst würden sie sie ersetzen.

Sein Entschluss ließ etwas auf sich warten, aber als er sich geformt hatte, da war er innerhalb einer Sekunde auf den Beinen. Sie trugen ihn zu Moody.

Der saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte durch die Akte, die Lily ihm gereicht hatte. „Ich habe mit dir gerechnet.", erklärte er das Gespräch für eröffnet.

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich wusste, dass du mit Sirius sprechen würdest und ich wusste, er würde dasselbe tun, wie ich und dir erzählen, was er sieht.", James verdrehte seine Augen. „Und ich wusste, danach würdest du ihn nicht weiter in diese Sache hinein ziehen wollen. Je mehr er weiß, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass Evans bemerkt, dass du mit ihrem Verstand spielst.", endlich legte er die Akte weg und drehte sich zu ihm um. James stand noch in der Aufzugtür, damit niemand anders kommen konnte.

„Ich-", er musste sich räuspern, ehe er weiter sprechen konnte. „Ich will nicht mit ihrem Verstand spielen.", verteidigte er sich.

„Was hast du dann vor?", fragte er erwartend.

„Ehrlich zu ihr sein.", gab er zurück. „Ihr sagen, dass ich immer noch Gefühle für sie habe und dass wir es uns aber nicht leisten können, ihnen nachzugeben.", Moody schnaubte.

„Die Antwort eines kleinen Jungens.", meinte er abfällig.

„Nein, das ist die Antwort eines verantwortungsvollen Mannes, Alastor!", knurrte er. „Du kannst es dir genau so wenig leisten, sie zu verlieren, wie wir, okay? Ich kann sie nicht manipulieren, wenn ich nicht ehrlich zu ihr sein kann. Ich kann einfach nicht! Was für ein Team-Leiter wäre ich, wenn ich mit ihrem Verstand spielen würde? Wenn sie es heraus fände, wäre das ihr Ende.", beharrte er.

„Sie wird nicht darauf eingehen, James.", prophezeite Moody ihm spöttisch. „Weil sie weiß, dass wenn ich euch erwische, werdet ihr eliminiert.", James zog wieder an seinen Haaren, so wütend machte der alte Mann ihn.

„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte er. Sie sahen sich lange an.

„Ich möchte, dass du nach oben gehst.", er zog eine Schublade auf und holte zwei kleine Fläschchen heraus. „Gib ihr das, sie soll das trinken."

„Was ist das?", fragte er sofort.

„Vielsafttrank.", verwirrt runzelte James die Stirn. „In eurem Badezimmer ist eine lose Fliese, die siebte links von der Tür aus gesehen, dahinter ist ein Schalter. Der lässt euch heraus.", er fuhr stöhnend über seine Haare.

„Oh Merlin, du hältst uns absichtlich fest.", stellte er fest.

„Ich halte euch absichtlich fest.", bestätigte er. „Der Trank hält etwa zwei Stunden. Geht spazieren. Redet, lacht, habt ein bisschen Spaß.", Sirius' Worte kamen in seinen Kopf zurück. Ein Kuss würde ihr genügen. „Du sagst ihr, dass du mit mir geredet hast, damit ich euch ein paar Stunden in Freiheit gönne, weil ihr in vier Wänden eingeht und als ich euch nicht gehen lassen wollte, da hast du meine Gedanken nach einer Alternative durchstöbert.", wies er ihn an.

„Alastor, 'bitte'...", flüsterte er schwach.

„Du wirst genau das tun, was ich dir aufgetragen habe, verstanden?", letztendlich seufzte er schwer, nahm die beiden Fläschchen jedoch an und nickte.

„Was ist mit Sirius?", fragte er.

„Sirius würde nur stören. Ihr müsst zu zweit sein.", erwiderte er.

„Aber sie weiß, dass ich Sirius nicht zurück lassen würde.", ermahnte er Moody.

„Stellt ihr zwei euch als Problem heraus?", fragte Moody jetzt wütend. „Ich habe dir gerade einen Auftrag gegeben, geh und führe ihn aus!", verlangte er.

„Was, wenn ich die Kontrolle verliere?", fragte er wieder.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du das nicht tun wirst, weil du weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht.", mit einem letzten Nicken drehte James sich um und verließ Moody wieder. Ein großer Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, als die Türen des Aufzugs sich schlossen, da kamen ihm die Tränen. Was machte er? Gehorchte er? Sollte er ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Sollte er Sirius zu Rate ziehen?

Nein, nach der Aktion eben kam Sirius nicht mehr in Frage. Er war wütend genug auf ihn, es würde ihn nur noch mehr verärgern, wenn er begriff, dass er zu Moody gegangen war. Nein, nein, James sah sich allein in dieser Sache. Letztendlich musste er seinem Paten doch gehorchen, egal, was er wollte. Letztendlich musste er etwas mit Lily tun und er hatte keine andere Wahl und keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu tun, was man ihm sagte.

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wo Lily immer noch verschwunden war. Und dort kauerte sie in der hintersten Ecke, sie hatte sich so klein gemacht wie es ihr nur möglich war, und schluchzte verzweifelt. Er konnte es ihr ansehen, wie es sie schüttelte, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, so sehr versuchte sie es zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht mehr. Vermutlich frustrierte es sie. Vermutlich schämte sie sich, nicht stärker zu sein. James kniete sich zögerlich vor sie. „Was hast du?", fragte er sie behutsam. Lily antwortete nicht, sondern schluchzte nur wieder auf, sodass er sich neben sie hockte und seine Arme um sie legte. „Liebes, beruhige dich."

„Ich muss hier raus!", jammerte sie. „I – ich kann nicht mehr!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte er sie.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt, der 'Außenseiter' zu sein!", heulte sie. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich sehr schlecht. Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das war. „Du und Sirius, ihr seid 'zusammen' hier und – und – und ich bin alleine! Und ich bin hier eingesperrt mit euch, schon 'neun' Tage!", er konnte sie kaum noch halten, so sehr weinte sie. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte, hatte ihr offenbar den Rest gegeben. „James, 'rette' mich!", flehte sie ihn an. Er streichelte über ihre Haare und küsste ihre Stirn, so gut es ging, dabei hielt er sie fest umklammert.

„Lily, ich rette dich, aber zuerst musst du dich beruhigen.", bat er sie.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber sein Versprechen, sie zu retten, machte sie nach und nach etwas ruhiger. „W – wie willst du mich retten?", fragte sie schließlich bemüht ruhig. „Wirst du mich umbringen?", er schnaubte.

„Ich bringe dich sicher nicht um.", maulte er, dann zog er die beiden Fläschchen hervor. „Vielsafttrank.", erklärte er. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn. „Lust auf einen Spaziergang?"

„Woher hast du das?", fragte sie ihn schockiert. Er überlegte kurz, dabei musterte er sie eindringlich, dann seufzte er.

„Du willst es vermutlich lieber nicht wissen.", erklärte er ihr. Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen an, aber er küsste sie nur wieder auf die Stirn. „Lily, vertraust du mir?", er sah etwas wie Zweifel durch ihre Augen blitzen, aber dann seufzte und nickte sie. Erleichtert, dass er nicht direkt lügen musste, suchte er die Fliese, von der Moody ihm erzählt hatte, schob sie zur Seite und offenbarte den Schalter.

„James-"

„Komm schon, ich habe dir nie einen Grund gegeben, mir zu misstrauen.", seufzte er, damit sie gar nicht erst fragen konnte. „Wenn du es weißt, bist du in Schwierigkeiten, falls es jemand heraus findet. Wer nichts weiß, kann nichts verraten.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen ein bisschen.

„Und wir gehen ohne Sirius?", fragte sie abwartend. Er zögerte.

„Nun, Sirius und ich streiten gerade.", erwiderte er. „Und Sirius saß nicht hier in der Dusche und hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Ich schätze, er ist okay.", fügte er dann hinzu. „Trink schon, dann können wir los.", versprach er ihr. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr schönes Gesicht. „Was?"

„Du klingst gerade wie früher.", meinte sie lächelnd, dann schluckte sie den Inhalt des Fläschchens. James tat es ihr gleich, nur um schockiert festzustellen, dass sie sich in Alice verwandelte. Ein Blick in den Spiegel ließ ihn wissen, dass er Frank geworden war. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann verzog sie Alice' Gesicht ein wenig. „Du hast das von Moody geklaut.", stellte sie fest.

„Uh... Jaah.", log er. Nun, irgendwie log er, aber er hatte es von Moody, das war die Wahrheit. „Kommst du mit mir?", fragte er sie und hielt ihr Frank's Hand hin. Sie lächelte plötzlich und ergriff die Hand artig, da betätigte er den Schalter.

Sie schlüpften durch einen kleinen Spalt aus ihrer Aufenthaltszone und schoben sie von außen ein wenig zu. „Was, wenn Sirius das sieht?", fragte sie.

„Lass Sirius meine Sorge sein.", murmelte er, dann zog er sie fort.

Es verschlug sie in St James' Park. Er kannte sich dort ein bisschen aus, weil er früher mit Sirius häufig hier laufen gewesen war. Die frische Luft tat gut. Die Farben taten gut. 'Lily' tat ihm gut. Sie grinste ganz blöd, jagte die Tauben und die Enten und sprang über alle Pfützen, wie ein kleines Kind. Einige Passanten und Touristen betrachteten sie stirnrunzelnd, sodass er schließlich nach ihrer Hand griff. „Die Leute beobachten dich schon.", meinte er grinsend.

„Ist doch egal, ich verschwinde ja in einer Stunde wieder in mein Loch.", gab sie mit roten Wangen zurück.

„Ich weiß, aber 'Alice' nicht...", murmelte er, woraufhin sie ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Wann kommt Alice schon in den St James' Park?", fragte sie ihn kichernd. Er streichelte durch Alice' Haare, was ihm aber nicht dasselbe Gefühl gab, das er hatte, wenn er das bei Lily tat. „Was tust du?"

„Wir sind ein junges Pärchen, wir sollten verliebt aussehen.", erwiderte er. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir könnten auch Bruder und Schwester sein."

„Ich halte seine Hand und umarme dich.", ermahnte er sie lachend. „Was denkst du, wie viele Brüder das tun würden. Es ist doch klar, dass wir ein Pärchen sind.", sie verdrehte ihre Augen, grinste aber. „Denkst du manchmal daran?", fragte er schließlich, während sie nun Hand in Hand weiter schlenderten.

„Woran?"

„An mich.", meinte er bemüht unverfänglich. „An uns. Wie es hätte sein können...", sie wurde rot und räusperte sich.

„Nein.", log sie. „Nie.", er wusste gar nicht warum, aber es verletzte ihn sehr, dass sie das sagte. „Du?"

Er überlegte lange, was er darauf sagen wollte. „Manchmal.", auch das war eine Lüge. Er verbot sich jeden Gedanken daran.

„Unter der Dusche?", fragte sie plötzlich, sodass er grinsen musste.

„Zum Beispiel unter der Dusche, ja.", gestand er ohne Probleme. Vielleicht hatte er auch nicht gelogen. „Wieso hast du das gemacht, Lily?", fragte er sie langsam. „Mit mir geschlafen, meine ich..."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du rekrutiert werden würdest.", erwiderte sie.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage.", ermahnte er sie. „Sag schon. Ich habe Ewigkeiten um dich gekämpft, wieso hast du nachgegeben, als du wusstest, du siehst mich nie wieder? ...wolltest du mir weh tun?", jetzt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, aber dabei biss sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, sodass er keine weitere Antwort erwarten konnte. „Was dann? Sag schon!", verlangte er.

„Ich – ich wollte einfach...", ihr blieben die Worte weg, dann räusperte sie sich. „Es ist doch egal, oder? Es ist vorbei, James, wir wurden beide rekrutiert und egal, was gewesen ist, es ist vorbei.", meinte sie bitter. „Wir haben unsere Chance verpasst.", seufzte sie.

„Lily, für mich ist das noch nicht vorbei, ich brauche eine Antwort, sonst kann ich nicht damit abschließen.", gestand er ihr.

„Du hast ja längst damit abgeschlossen.", erwiderte sie nur.

„Denkst du?", fragte er.

„Natürlich!", schnaubte sie. „Das sieht man doch daran, wie einfach es dir fällt, mich zu ignorieren und mich anzuschreien, wenn ich irgendetwas mache, was dir gerade nicht in den Kram passt.", er verdrehte die Augen.

„Lily-"

„Es war keine gute Idee, mit dir fort zugehen, wir sollten wieder zurück gehen.", unterbrach sie ihn bissig. Er stöhnte.

„Lass uns doch ausnutzen, dass wir frei sind, Lily.", ermahnte er sie.

„Nein, ich will nicht mehr mit dir alleine sein.", erklärte sie. Da sie danach schwieg, steuerte er den nächsten Ausgang an. Unsicher, ob er es noch einmal ansprechen sollte. Unsicher, ob er überhaupt noch einen Versuch starten sollte. Unsicher, ob sie wirklich für ihn empfand, was Sirius und Moody gesagt hatten, sie würde für ihn empfinden.

„Lily?", sie antwortete nicht. „Nur weil ich nicht zeigen kann, was ich für dich empfinde, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es nicht mehr da ist.", er sah sie von der Seite an, sodass er sehen konnte, dass Alice' Augen sich mit Tränen füllten und ihre Mundwinkel nach unten zuckten.

„Es spielt keine Rolle.", flüsterte sie erstickt.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?", fragte er sie verletzt.

„Würdest du dir selber glauben?", fragte sie nur zurück. „Ich weiß ja gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte mal wirklich ehrlich war, wir lügen doch ständig. Woher weiß ich, dass Moody dich nicht angewiesen hat, mir das alles hier vorzuspielen, damit ich nicht verrückt werde?", er seufzte.

Natürlich hatte sie ihn durchschaut. Er hatte Moody ja gesagt, dass er das nicht konnte. Er hatte ihn ja gewarnt, dass Lily sich nicht von ihm manipulieren lassen würde, weil das nicht seine Stärke war. In ihr eigenes Ministerium einzubrechen fiel ihnen sehr viel schwerer, als in das in Albanien, nicht nur auf ethischen Gründen, sondern weil es nur einen Weg in ihre Räumlichkeiten gab – und der führte durch den Haupteingang. Lily blieb stehen, als sie den Brunnen sah und er merkte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Ich habe vergessen, wie schön er ist.", flüsterte sie, dann biss sie die Lippen zusammen und schniefte.

„Ich würde mich kein zweites Mal für das 'Ghost-Team' entscheiden...", gestand er ihr langsam. Sie nickte zustimmend, da griff er wieder nach ihrer Hand, beziehungsweise Alice' Hand und zog sie schweren Herzens zurück in ihren Käfig. Sie waren sogar schon bald auf dem richtigen Gang und er konnte die lose Wandverkleidung sehen, durch die sie schlüpfen mussten, als ihnen jemand entgegen kam. Und zwar jemand, der vermutlich gerade eben erst mit Frank im Aurorenbüro gesprochen hatte.

Gideon runzelte die Stirn, als er die beiden sah. „Uh – wie bist du so schnell her gekommen?", fragte er Frank auch sofort.

James räusperte sich. Die Erinnerung an Frank's Stimme lag in weiter Ferne, aber er musste es versuchen. „Meine süße Mrs Longbottom hat gerufen, da bin ich geflogen.", erwiderte er nur schulterzuckend. Gideon grinste schräg.

„Okay.", machte er ein bisschen überrascht. „Neuerdings der Romantiker?"

„Uh – wir...", begann James wieder, aber da griff Alice (sprich Lily) ein.

„Nicht ganz, wir waren verabredet und als er begriffen hat, dass er es vergessen hat...", lächelte sie. Gideon lächelte sie zurück an. Ja, das hatte nach Alice geklungen. „Uh – wir... Wir machen uns mal auf den Weg, wir wollten zusammen essen.", erklärte sie ihm, da nickte Gideon. Zu seiner großen Überraschung löste Alice (sprich Lily) sich von Frank (sprich James) und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Er tätschelte ihre Schulter überrascht, aber Alice umklammerte ihn nur.

„Whoa...", machte er erstaunt.

„Uh – ja, sie... Alice, lass ihn los...", murmelte Frank. „Sie vermisst Lily schrecklich.", erklärte er ihr Verhalten unbeholfen. Aber da erwiderte Gideon ihre Umarmung endlich.

„Ich weiß, wir vermissen sie alle.", seufzte er.

„Egal wo sie ist, ich wette, sie denkt an dich.", meinte sie zu ihm, dann ließ sie ihn los. Sie war vor Verlegenheit rot geworden und Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber der Mann vor ihr räusperte sich nur betreten.

„Alice, sie ist tot.", flüsterte er heiser. „Sie kommt nicht mehr zurück und... Und sie denkt an niemanden von uns. Sie ist tot.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. Sie nickte nur.

„Dann hat ihr letzter Gedanke dir gehört.", flüsterte sie.

„Oder James.", grinste er gespielt zurück.

„Wir müssen jetzt gehen.", James griff an Alice' Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. „Bis später, Gideon.", verabschiedete er sich. Der sah ihnen Kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Lily, das war höchst auffällig, du 'wolltest' wohl, dass er uns erwischt!", schimpfte er mit ihr, aber als er einen Blick zu ihr warf, da weinte sie nur stumm. Stöhnend schüttelte er seinen Kopf über sich, als ihn das Mitleid wieder einmal weich kochte.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um, als sie vor der losen Wandverkleidung standen, nur um zu sehen, dass der Gang frei war, aber als er sie gerade zur Seite schieben wollte, da kamen zwei Männer um die Ecke. Er kannte sie vom sehen, sie arbeiteten beide im Büro zur Überwachung Minderjähriger. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie unsicher. Er schob sie zwischen sich und die Wand, dann drückte er seine Lippen gegen ihre. Sie verkrampfte sich ein wenig. „Was tust du?", murmelte sie.

„Ich küsse dich, damit sie uns nicht auch noch ansprechen, ich weiß, Frank ist mit dem einen befreundet.", gab er zurück. Wow. Es tat gut, jemanden zu küssen. Natürlich war sie nicht die richtige Frau (zumindest die Hülle war nicht die richtige), aber es fühlte sich einfach trotzdem gut an. Ihre Lippen wurden heiß und schließlich schlangen sich sogar ihre Arme um ihn. Und so küssten sie sich, seine Lily und er. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet und gehofft, dass es irgendwann passieren würde?

Merlin, er war immer noch schrecklich verliebt in sie.

Und urplötzlich begriff er, dass er die Kontrolle schon längst verloren hatte. Der Kuss hier gerade, das hatte nichts mehr mit Manipulation zu tun, nein – er küsste sie, weil er in sie verliebt war und sich schon so lange zurück hielt. Sein Griff um sie wurde fester und der Kuss drängender, als sie in seine Haare griff. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr, um erschrocken in ihre grünen Augen zu blicken. „D – deine Haare...", flüsterte sie.

„Deine Augen.", murmelte er zurück. Er lächelte, obwohl er natürlich begriffen hatte, dass sie sich zurück verwandelten. „Baby, ich liebe deine Augen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, dann küsste er sie wieder. Sie erwiderte den Kuss dieses Mal sofort. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich küssten, aber irgendwann mussten sie sich wieder trennen. Während er sich umsah und endlich den Weg frei machte, damit sie zurück in ihren Käfig konnten, lächelte sie völlig verklärt.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, er verschloss den Durchgang wieder sorgfältig, dann seufzte er, ehe er sich zu ihr herum drehte. Nun, seiner Meinung nach: Wenn dieser Kuss irgendetwas bewirkt hatte, dann höchstens, dass sie noch verwirrter war, als vorher. Sie strahlte völlig unerklärlich, aber dabei liefen stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen. Stöhnend streichelte er durch ihre Haare. „Und glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte er mitleidig. Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte sie, sodass er sich jetzt wagte, etwas weiter zu gehen und es doch einfach anzusprechen. „Liebes, du machst dir zu viel Druck.", meinte er behutsam, dabei verstrich er ihre vielen Tränen. Neue kamen sofort nach, aber das schöne Strahlen verschwand leider.

„Ich weiß.", jammerte sie. „U – und es tut mir Leid. Ich versuche es ja, aber – aber es ist so schwer!", entschuldigte sie sich plötzlich völlig in Tränen aufgelöst, dabei wandte sich sich sogar von ihm ab und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass er 'dich' rekrutieren würde! Ich wusste von Sirius, aber nicht von dir, ich schwöre!", heulte sie verzweifelt. „Es tut mir so Leid..."

„Hey, jetzt hör mal auf dich zu entschuldigen, Lily! Wir finden eine Lösung, aber dafür musst du dich erst abregen, okay?", bat er sie, aber darauf konnte sie kaum reagieren. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Druck von ihr abfiel, während sie weinte, er konnte sehen, wie ihre Schultern sich entkrampften und schließlich seufzte er ein bisschen. „Es tut mir Leid, dass Sirius und ich dir das Gefühl geben, dass du der Außenseiter bist.", meinte er langsam. Er begriff langsam, was sie geritten hatte, Gideon urplötzlich zu umklammern und nicht mehr los lassen zu wollen. Sie brauchte einfach jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte. Jetzt griff James an ihre Schultern und zog sie in eine innige Umarmung.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, James.", schwor sie.

„Das weiß ich jetzt.", meinte er beruhigend. „Lily, das ist alles nicht so schlimm, wie du dir das jetzt ausmalst. Du und ich, wir sind hier eingesperrt, aber – ich meine... Dass wir uns mögen, müsste das alles eigentlich einfacher machen, oder?", er wusste nicht genau, wie ernst er das meinte, beziehungsweise ob das Teil der Manipulation war, die er hätte vorhaben sollen. Sie schniefte nur als Antwort.

„Egal, was wir tun, wir können hier ohnehin nie wieder raus. Er wird uns für immer einsperren.", stöhnte sie.

„Wird er nicht.", redete er ihr Mut zu.

„Eingesperrt mit jemandem, dem ich am liebsten die Kleider vom Leid reißen würde, aber stattdessen-", so plapperte sie jetzt. Er streichelte erneut durch ihre Haare und griff dann unter ihr Kinn, damit sie ihn direkt ansehen würde.

„Lily, bitte mach dich nicht so verrückt, okay? Wir lassen es jetzt erst einmal gut sein. Bald schicken sie uns wieder auf Missionen und so lange ich weiß, dass du okay bist, bin ich auch okay. ...bist du okay?", er machte sehr deutlich, dass er das 'okay' auf ihre etwas spezielle Situation bezog.

„Uhm – ich – ich schätze, ich bin okay, wenn du okay bist.", stammelte sie.

„Also gut.", seine Lippen landeten für einen kurzen Moment wieder auf ihren und ein schmales Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, sodass er sich plötzlich gut fühlte. „Ich bin okay. ...wie ich sagte, dass wir uns mögen, das sollte alles ein bisschen einfacher machen.", wieder lächelte sie und nickte schwach.

„Also gut.", er nickte, dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn und drehte sich um. „Danke, James.", sagte sie ihm hinterher.

Wie immer boxte er. Sirius war derjenige, der das Band alle Nase lang benutzte, dann lief er und verwandelte sich im Laufen in Tatze, um zu testen, wie viel schneller der Hund und der Mensch waren. James jedoch boxte immer. Das war seine Art und Weise, damit klar zu kommen, dass sie eingesperrt waren. „Evans ist ganz schön ruhig die letzte Zeit.", meinte Sirius plötzlich, sodass James inne hielt.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Und?", hakte er ungläubig nach.

„Nun, sie redet selten, seit wir eingesperrt sind.", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Und was erwartest du auch von ihr? Was soll sie deiner Meinung nach sagen?", meinte er etwas kühler, als geplant.

„James, ich meine ihre Träume.", gab Sirius zu, da drehte er sich zu ihm um.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt-"

„Nun, da 'du' mir deine Gedanken vorenthältst muss ich ja mit irgendeiner anderen Lösung kommen, um heraus zu finden, was hier vor sich geht! Moody wird nicht auf mich zukommen!", knurrte sein bester Freund.

„Weil dich das nichts angeht, Sirius! Diese Sache ist nicht 'deine' Sache, sondern 'meine' Sache!", er sagte so schön 'Sache', aber er meinte 'Last'. Es belastete ihn, mit Lily gespielt zu haben und es nagte an ihm, dass er dann auch noch die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Genau genommen fühlte er sich einfach rundum schrecklich und er fand, dass man ihm das auch ansah. „Ich habe dir klipp und klar gesagt, dass du nicht wieder in ihre Träume eindringen sollst, du hast dich meinem direkten Befehl widersetzt!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Was denkst du, wer du bist, dass du mir Befehle erteilen darfst?", fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Ich bin dein 'Team-Leiter'! Was denkst du, wer du bist, dass du einfach in ihre Träume eindringst!?", sein bester Freund zuckte etwas zusammen, als er die Stimme gegen ihn erhob. „Ich habe das Beste für das Team im Interesse, du bist einfach nur neugierig! Tue, was man dir aufträgt!", maulte er.

„Ich bin nicht deine Marionette und ich lasse mich sicher nicht einfach von dir manipulieren!", beharrte Sirius. „Sag schon, was hast du gemacht, dass sie keine Träume mehr hat?", fragte er dann. James seufzte tief und drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

Er hatte sie manipuliert. Nicht absichtlich, er hatte gemeint, was er gesagt hatte, wirklich, aber er wusste, dass er sie manipuliert hatte. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht, sich besser zu fühlen, indem er ihr gezielt gesagt hatte, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, wo keine Gefühle hätten sein sollen.

Und er hatte sie geküsst, weil man ihm das aufgetragen hatte. Natürlich hatte der Kuss auf echten Gefühlen basiert, aber er war trotzdem nicht 'echt' gewesen. 'Das wir uns mögen, sollte das alles einfacher machen' hatte er gesagt, aber ihm war klar, dass das ganz eindeutig gewesen war, um sie zu manipulieren. Er hatte das gesagt, damit sie sich beruhigte und sich wieder konzentrierte, aber innerlich wusste er, dass das alles nur sehr viel mehr komplizierter machte. Vor allem jetzt, da er wusste, dass sie in ihn verliebt war.

Er war kurz davor, seinen Verstand zu verlieren!

Endlich hatte er erreicht, worauf er es fünf Jahre seines Lebens angelegt hatte, endlich erwiderte sie seine Gefühle, endlich träumte sie von ihm und dachte an ihn und hatte Gefühle für ihn. Aber nein, sie waren hier eingesperrt und konnten nicht zusammen sein! Niemals! Wie kam er nur aus der Nummer wieder heraus? „Sirius, ich kann dir das nicht sagen.", erwiderte er heiser. „Das alles macht mich höchst erpressbar. Wer nichts weiß, kann nichts verraten.", so blieb er bei seinem Mantra.

„James, rede mit mir!", verlangte der aber nur. „Ich weiß, du bist dieser Meinung, aber alles, was dich und mich bei Verstand hält, ist die Tatsache, dass wir uns einander anvertrauen können! Seit du Geheimnisse vor mir hast, bist du nicht mehr derselbe.", sagte er deutlich. Und er hatte Recht damit, das wusste James. Er war nicht mehr derselbe, seit der Sache mit Evans. Seit er sich weigerte, Sirius in seine Gedanken eindringen zu lassen und seit er sich weigerte, ihm zu erzählen, was er dachte.

„Ich kann nicht.", seufzte er nur.

„Okay, aber dann wird Moody auf mich zukommen und mir auftragen, dich zu manipulieren.", erwiderte Sirius todernst. „Und ich werde es tun und mich schlecht fühlen, so wie du dich offenbar schlecht fühlst, weil du sie manipuliert hast.", James fuhr stöhnend über sein Gesicht.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht.", meinte er nur. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich so schlecht fühlen würde, wie er sich gerade fühlte.

„Komm schon, sag mir, was passiert ist!", verlangte er. In diesem Moment wurden sie unterbrochen, als sich der Aufzug öffnete. Lily trat ein, erblickte sie und räusperte sich.

„Hey.", meinte sie nur, dann räusperte sie sich erneut. Zuerst hatte sie etwas eingeschüchtert ausgesehen, dann aber wurde ihr Gesicht wieder die gewohnte eiserne Maske. Sie zog ihren Pullover aus, sodass James flehend zur Decke sah. Sie trug wie immer nur ihre engen, schwarzen Hosen und einen schwarzen Sport-BH. Niemand konnte erwarten, dass er sie nicht ansah. Darum trainierte James nie mit ihr, weil er wusste, dass sie sehen würde, was für eine Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte.

„Bis später.", sagte er.

„Gehst du wieder unter die Dusche?", fragte Sirius bissig, woraufhin er knallrot wurde. Lily sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, dann rollte sie ein bisschen mit ihren Schultern.

„Uh – ich wollte fragen, ob du mit mir trainierst.", sprang sie ein, um ihm aus dieser peinlichen Situation heraus zu helfen. Das hatte nur zur Folge, dass er sich schlecht fühlte. Sie tat das, weil sie ihn mochte.

„Ja, James, trainierst du mir ihr? Gibt es irgendeinen guten Grund, warum du nicht mit ihr trainieren wollen würdest?", maulte er. Verlegen nickte James. Jetzt hatte er seinen besten Freund so sehr gegen sich aufgebracht, dass der ihm nicht einmal mehr den Rücken stärkte...

„Uh – nein, nein... Kein Grund, nicht mit dir zu trainieren.", er stellte sich mit ihr auf, aber als sie ihn ansah, merkte er, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wie er einfache Angriffsmanöver ausführte. Schon gar nicht sah er sich dazu in der Lage, sie anzusehen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie ihn mit ihrem ersten Schlag traf und seinen Kiefer ausrenkte. Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen.

„W – warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, du hast doch kommen sehen, was ich tue!", meinte sie schuldbewusst. Sirius schnaubte abfällig und drehte sich wieder um, um weiter zu laufen.

„Uh – ich... Ich kann dich nicht schlagen.", seufzte er schließlich nur und ließ zu, dass sie ihren Zauberstab zog und seinen Kiefer wieder richtete. „Versprich mir, uns nicht den Rücken zu kehren, das könnte sich als schwierig erweisen, wenn wir dich jagen und töten müssen.", meinte er frustriert. Etwas ganz seltsames geschah.

Sie kicherte.

Lily kicherte! Er hatte sie nicht mehr kichern gehört seit Hogwarts, schon gar nicht über irgendetwas, was er gesagt hatte und erst recht nicht über etwas, was er ernst gemeint hatte! Hallo? Lily Evans kicherte! Sirius war so überrascht, dass er stolperte. „Keine Sorge, ich lasse mich nicht umstimmen und wechsle die Seite, versprochen.", meinte sie dann und steckte den Zauberstab weg, ihre Hand blieb aber noch kurz an seiner Wange.

Als er Sirius' Blick merkte, da löste er sich augenblicklich von ihr und entzog sich ihrer Reichweite. Einen Moment wirkte sie verletzt, aber dann huschte ihr Blick zu Sirius, während der sich aufrichtete, und sie errötete ein bisschen. „Besser ich gehe.", meinte er seufzend und fuhr über sein Gesicht.

„Uh – na gut.", meinte sie. „Ich trainiere mit dem Boxsack..."

Darauf antwortete er nicht mehr, sondern flüchtete zum Aufzug, um zu verschwinden. Das ganze war ihm mega-peinlich. Lily hatte sich ganz offenbar zu Herzen genommen, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Sie machte sich nicht mehr so sehr verrückt, sie machte sich weniger Druck, zu unterdrücken, was gar nicht hätte da sein sollen. Er stöhnte, kaum war er alleine.

„Was mache ich?", fragte er sich selber deutlich. „Was mache ich... Was – was soll ich nur tun?", er hatte gar kein Problem, mit sich selber zu reden. Die Verzweiflung, die Lily vermutlich gespürt hatte, kochte nun in ihm hoch. Nun, da sie sich keinen Druck mehr machte, musste er die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt, er hatte sie manipuliert, damit sie besser funktionierte.

Das erste, was er tat, war, unter die Dusche zu steigen. Er zog sich aus und stellte das Wasser warm, schon während er wartete, fing er an, zu wichsen. Er brauchte es. Er musste den Kopf frei kriegen. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren einfach zu aufwühlend gewesen, er konnte nicht anders. Er war der Team-Leiter. Er hatte die Verantwortung. Er war Schuld daran, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass er jetzt so tun musste, als würde er ebenfalls Probleme haben. Er musste sie ermutigen, um zu fördern, dass sie sich konzentrierte, dabei durfte er jedoch nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Er durfte ihr nicht erliegen, ihr und ihren Reizen. Der Kuss kam ihm in den Sinn, der wunderbare, perfekte Kuss den sie geteilt hatten, weil sie Gefühle füreinander hatten.

James war so angespannt. Er brauchte es so dringend, einfach so sehr, er wusste gar nicht, wohin mit sich. Seine Bewegungen waren so unkontrolliert, so schmerzhaft und irgendwie unbeholfen, er wurde immer fester.

Es brauchte keine fünf Minuten, bis ihm ein heftiges Ächzen entfuhr und es vorbei war, da lehnte er sich erschöpft gegen die gekachelte Wand. Mist. Schon wieder nachgegeben. Verlegen stöhnte er, als er bemerkte, dass ihm die Tränen gekommen waren. Er stand einfach unter zu großen Druck. Er musste sich entspannen, seine Gedanken ordnen und loslassen. Dann würde es besser werden.

Wenigstens konnte er sich im Moment kaum noch daran erinnern, wie er überhaupt in diese Situation gekommen war. Gerade wusste er nur, was von ihm erwartet wurde und was er zu tun hatte. Seufzend wusch er sich ab, dann zog er sich wieder an.

Zu seiner Entgeisterung saß Sirius am Küchentisch und wartete auf ihn. „Sonst geht es dir gut, ja?", maulte er sofort, die Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht. „D – du wusstest ganz genau – hast du 'gelauscht'?", fragte er aufgebracht. Sein bester Freund runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, klar, ich höre dir 'gerne' beim wichsen zu.", schnaubte er abfällig. „Evans und ich haben gestritten und ich habe sie alleine gelassen.", erwiderte er dann. „Ich will jetzt wissen, was passiert ist.", fügte er hinzu.  
>„Nein, das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Sirius.", maulte James nur zurück und legte sich aufgebracht auf das Bett. Sein Atem ging ganz schwer. Super, vermutlich hatte Sirius sie wieder unter Druck gesetzt, die ganze schmerzhafte Arbeit, die James an ihr geleistet hatte (und für die er sich in Grund und Boden schämte, weil es eine solche Zumutung für ihn war, ihr noch mehr weh zu tun) zunichte gemacht, dann durfte er wieder von vorne anfange. Wieder kamen ihm die Tränen, dieses Mal unterdrückte er sie aber gewaltsam.<p>

Sirius sagte nichts mehr, aber James merkte, wie er seine Gedanken verließ und schloss dann seine Augen.


	4. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Natürlich ließ die nächste Begegnung mit Moody sich nicht umgehen, er suchte ihn bald nach diesem Zwischenfall wieder in der Höhle auf, während James gerade auf dem Laufband spazierte. „Ich merke, dass es im Team kriselt.", erschrocken fuhr James zusammen, denn er hatte ihn bis dahin noch nicht bemerkt.

„Oh – Merlin, willst du mir einen Herzinfarkt verschaffen?", fragte er aufgebracht. „Willst du mich loswerden, Mann? Hast du irgendwelche Probleme?", Moody hob auf seine Reaktion nur seine Augenbrauen an, aber er fuhr über sein Gesicht und stöhnte kopfschüttelnd. „Ist dir also aufgefallen, ja?"

„Wieso?"

„Weil du mich dazu genötigt hast, mit Lily's Verstand zu spielen! Das 'konnte' ja nicht gut gehen!", ärgerte er sich.

„Du meinst, sie hätte dich erwischt?", fragte er sofort.

„Nein!", maulte er. „Schlimmer! Sirius hat mich erwischt und ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht vor ihm verschließen und er weiß, was ich schreckliches getan habe!", er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf, völlig frustriert von der Situation. „Wieso hast du mich dazu gezwungen?", fragte er schwächlich.

„Entschuldige Mal! Ich habe dich zu gar nichts gezwungen, du hast es getan. Ich habe dir eine Möglichkeit geboten.", wich der aber nur aus. James wusste, dass er recht hatte. Er hatte es für nötig befunden und darum getan, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Seufzend setzte er sich auf die Bank und fuhr mit dem Handtuch, das er mitgebracht hatte, über seine Stirn. Der Schweiß kam sicher nicht von seinem Spaziergang. Es war in letzter Zeit öfter passiert, er hatte ständig diese nervösen Schweißausbrüche, oftmals zusammen mit Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel. „Die Nebenwirkungen setzen bei dir ein, nicht wahr?"

„Nebenwirkungen von was?", fragte er erschöpft.

„Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass eure Lebensweise in diesem kleinen Kerker Tribute fordern würde, darum haben wir von Anfang an Tränke in euer Essen gemischt, um die Symptome zu unterdrücken. Schlaflosigkeit, Albträume, Panikattaken. Bei Evans mussten wir die Dosis zuerst erhöhen, aber wir haben das Maximum mittlerweile bereits erreicht, mehr würde sie nur noch schädigen. Bei dir haben wir erst vor zwei Tagen die Dosis erhöht, aber ich merke, dass bei dir Nebenwirkungen einsetzen.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Super.", machte er. „Danke, 'Onkel Alastor', ich bin mir sicher, das haben meine Eltern gemeint mit 'achte gut auf ihn, wenn uns etwas passiert'.", schnaubte er abfällig. Moody's Wangen wurden ein wenig rot, als er das sagte. Natürlich war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass das ein ziemlich fieser Vorwurf gewesen war, aber trotzdem reute es ihn nicht einmal. Bei allen, was sein Pate sich in den letzten Tagen erlaubt hatte, konnte er nicht einmal Mitleid mit ihm haben, als er sich von ihm abwandte.

„Ich tue, was ich tun muss.", meinte er kühl.

„Was 'willst' du von mir? Ich habe alles getan, worum du mich je gebeten hast! Was könntest du noch wollen?", fragte er aufgeregt. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wo der Ausbruch her kam, aber die Tatsache, dass man Tränke unter ihr Essen mischte, als wären sie Hunde, die man medikamentieren musste, ließ sein Herz rasen.

„James, hast du die Kontrolle verloren?", fragte er ihn nüchtern. Seine Hände zitterten, als er merkte, wie sein Chef, sein Pate, versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen, um seine Erinnerungen zu durchstöbern.

„Nein.", log er, dabei verschloss er seinen Geist. Moody verengte seine Augen, als er merkte, dass er ihn ausgeschlossen hatte und verschränkte seine Arme. „Die Kontrolle ist in meiner Hand, Evans ist auf dem Weg der Besserung."

„Und Sirius?"

„Sirius überlass' mir, ich kriege ihn ebenfalls wieder unter Kontrolle.", knurrte er.

„Was verbirgst du vor mir?", fragte er ihn weiter aus, dabei versuchte er erneut, seinen Geist zu durchdringen.

„Ich verberge nichts vor dir. Es ist mein Recht, meine Gedanken vor dir zu schützen, das letzte Mal habe ich dir meine Zweifel deutlich mitgeteilt, aber du hast nicht reagiert.", gab er bissig zurück, aber er fühlte sich dabei nicht mehr gerade standhaft. Ein weiteres Mal und Moody würde die Mauer vielleicht durchdringen. Seufzend vergrub er nun sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, um sich zu sammeln und seinen Geist weiterhin verschlossen zu halten. „Und du läufst auch nicht gerade wie ein offenes Buch herum.", fügte er hinzu.

„Mit wem redest du?", ertönte es plötzlich vom Aufzug. Er sah erschrocken zu Sirius, dann zurück zu der Stelle, an der Moody vor ein paar Augenblicken noch gestanden hatte, aber er war fort. Stirnrunzelnd fuhr James über sein Gesicht. Er wurde verrückt. Der Stress machte ihn wahnsinnig, er begann schon zu halluzinieren.

Oder war Moody da gewesen? „Ich übe meine Rede vor Moody.", log er, damit Sirius nichts sagen würde. Er wollte ihn nicht zusätzlich belasten. Er wollte, dass wenigstens Sirius bei klarem Verstand blieb, nur für alle Fälle. „Du ignorierst mich nicht mehr?", hakte er nach.

„Nun, Lily hat mich oben vergrault.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Sie hat wieder eine ihrer Psycho-Freak-Attacken, weil wir schon seit – uh – sie hat gesagt 'fünfzehn' Tagen hier drin eingesperrt sind.", fügte er hinzu.

„Du bist ein bisschen grausam zu Lily.", seufzte er.

„Ach so?", machte er desinteressiert. „Warum findest du das?"

„Nun, sie ist alleine hier, wir sind zu zweit.", ermahnte er ihn also. „Sie bräuchte – ich weiß nicht, vielleicht einfach jemanden, der sie mal in den Arm nimmt. Sie ist weit von Zuhause und während uns das mega-egal ist, hat Lily eine Familie, die denkt, dass sie tot ist.", gab er ihm dann zu bedenken.

„Momentan fühle ich mich gar nicht, als wäre sie alleine und wir zu zweit. Wir sind alle drei Einzelkämpfer, jeder hat seinen eigenen Auftrag, keiner ist ehrlich zum anderen.", erwiderte er enttäuscht. „Wieso hast du sie zwischen uns kommen lassen?", fragte er traurig.

„Ich – das habe ich nicht, Sirius! Oh Mann, verstehe doch: Ich habe keine andere Wahl! Irgendetwas muss ich tun...", maulte er ungeduldig.

„Das ist keine richtige Antwort!", beschwerte sein bester Freund sich. „Ich verstehe, dass du etwas tun musstest und ich begreife, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du nicht mit mir darüber reden willst! Es ist, wie ich sage: Wir müssen einander vertrauen, sonst sind wir beide als nächstes dran und verlieren unseren Verstand.", erklärte er ihm.

Einen Moment wollte er nachgeben, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm das vermutlich nichts bringen würde. Es war eh schon zu spät. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit dir darüber zu reden, Sirius. Es ist alles schon kompliziert genug, ohne, dass ihr euch... Ich will es nicht komplizierter machen, für keinen von uns, okay?", er seufzte tief.

„Aber-"

„Sirius, Moody hat uns gewarnt, dass es dazu kommen könnte! Er hat uns gewarnt, dass wir keine Beziehungen führen, es war abzusehen, dass wir es verlernen würden.", sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend an, dann räusperte Sirius sich.

„Du sagst also, wir sind keine Freunde mehr?", fragte er schließlich betreten, aber darauf antwortete er eine Weile einfach nicht. Ja, bedeutete das, dass sie keine Freunde mehr waren? Was, wenn das genau das war, was es bedeutete? Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass das alles genauso gut Nebenwirkungen der Tränke sein konnten, die man unter ihr Essen mischte.

Oder war das nur seine Einbildung gewesen? Hatte Moody ihm das eben erzählt, oder hatte er das halluziniert? Aber irgendwie würde es logisch erscheinen. Vielleicht wurden ihnen Tränke verabreicht, sodass ihre Fähigkeit zu 'fühlen' abnahm? „Ich weiß nicht, Sirius...", flüsterte er seufzend. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wohin mit mir. Es tut mir so Leid...", stöhnte er.

„Mh.", machte sein bester Freund nur.

„Können wir diese Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Mal vertagen? Ich... Ich muss mit Moody sprechen.", meinte er, dabei fühlte er, dass er erneut den Tränen nah war. Er nickte nur betreten, dann stellte er das Laufband mit seinem Zauberstab wieder an und begann zu laufen. „Wo ist Evans?"

„Liegt oben auf ihrem Bett und weint, darum bin ich runter gekommen.", antwortete er.

„Warum weint sie?"

„Keine Ahnung, sie wollte nicht mit mir sprechen.", erwiderte er. „Und – uh – ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade sensibel bin, was Lily angeht, aber ich schwöre dir, ich habe es ganz einfühlsam versucht.", versprach er dann. James runzelte die Stirn, da grinste Sirius plötzlich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das das erste Mal seit ein paar Wochen war, dass er ihn grinsen sah. „Weil ich weiß, dass sie dir eine Menge bedeutet, darum.", beantwortete er die Frage, die James sich tatsächlich gefragt, aber ja gar nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

„Woher-"

„Lief dir wie ein Band über die Stirn...", meine er amüsiert. „'Wieso hat er es überhaupt versucht', hast du dich gefragt, weil du ja weißt, dass Lily und ich nicht wirklich so gut miteinander auskommen, seit sie dich wie ein wildes Biest ins Bett gezerrt und dann im Regen stehen gelassen hat.", gab er ihm zu bedenken. Danach schwiegen sie ein weiteres Mal eine Weile, bis James schließlich seufzte.

„Wie stehst du zu der Aussicht, dass wir wahrscheinlich nie wieder Sex mit einer Frau haben werden, Maria Magdalena?", fragte er irgendwann mit belegter Stimme. Sirius warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, dann runzelte er die Stirn und stieg wieder vom Laufband herunter.

„Nun...", machte er. „Uh – ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.", gab er dann zu. „Ich meine, dieser Krieg wird irgendwann vorbei sein. Denkst du nicht, sie werden uns dann gehen lassen?", fragte er nachdenklich.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht.", meinte er.

„Aber was wollen sie mit uns, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist?", fragte er überrascht. „Wir sind 'Krieger'..."

„Sirius, wir sind tot.", erinnerte er ihn seufzend. „Es gibt Gräber mit unseren Namen drauf, wir haben keinen Fingerabdruck mehr und...", er räusperte sich. „Uh – und wir wissen zu viel.", fügte er dann hinzu. „Eher töten sie uns wirklich."

„Glaubst du, das würde er tun?", fragte er.

„Alastor wird tun, was er tun muss..."

„Weißt du, ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du und Lily... Uhm – wenn es euch besser ginge, wenn – ich meine... Das alles ist ziemlich schwierig für euch und wenn es einfacher wird, wenn ihr es macht, dann – uh – ich meine...", er seufzte kopfschüttelnd.

„Nein.", murmelte er. „Nein, das – das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Ich verzweifle so schon daran, ihr nicht zu erliegen.", Merlin, er hatte solche Lust darauf! Er hätte nichts lieber gemacht, als jetzt, wo Sirius hier unten war, zu Lily unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen und es mit ihr zu machen, bis das Bett wackelte. War das denn wirklich erst sechs Monate her? Er wusste noch ganz genau, wie es mit Lily gewesen war, obwohl es ihm vorkam, als läge es Jahre zurück. So viel war geschehen, er hatte so viel gesehen und so viel getan.

Nichts, worauf er stolz war, so stellte er gerade fest. „Worüber wirst du mit Moody sprechen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Kann ich nicht sagen.", seufzte er.

„Denkst du manchmal an Remus?", fragte er dann, sodass er noch einmal seufzte.

„Ja.", meinte er bitter. „Ich denke ständig an Remus und Peter und Frank und Alice. All unsere Freunde und Verwandte, die wir zurück gelassen haben, um die Welt zu retten.", gestand er ihm. Sirius betrachtete ihn abwartend, ganz offenbar wusste er, dass noch etwas kam. „Aber die Erinnerung daran verblasst von Tag zu Tag mehr.", flüsterte er traurig, danach stand er auf und ließ Sirius alleine.

Es gab natürlich keine Möglichkeit zu klopfen, ehe er in Moodys Büro trat, sodass er einfach wartete, bis die Tür sich öffnete. Leider unterbrach er Moody gerade. Frank saß vor seinem Schreibtisch, offenbar diskutierten die beiden heftig miteinander, dann Frank schlug gerade auf den Tisch, als er eintrat. „Wenn wir noch länger warten, dann sind sie vielleicht wirklich verloren!", schrie er.

„Sie sind tot, Frank!", knurrte Moody.

„Nein, ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!", maulte der aber nur. „Moody, ich bin mir sicher! Das war nicht irgendwer, sondern-", er erblickte ihn, wie er erstarrt am Aufzug stand. „James!", rief er aus. Moody fuhr herum und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, aber Frank sprang nur vom Stuhl auf und stürzte auf ihn zu.

James selber war nicht so der Umarmungstyp, aber er fühlte sich urplötzlich super, als Frank seine Arme um ihn legte und ihn an sich drückte. Früher hatte er sich manchmal dagegen gewehrt, aber gerade war es nur wundervoll, dass sein Freund ihn umarmte. „D – du lebst! Wie ist das möglich?", stöhnte er, dabei löste er sich wieder von James, aber seine Hände umklammerten seine Schultern weiterhin fest, beinahe so fest, dass es weh tat.

„Was tun Sie hier, Agent Potter?", fragte Moody wütend.

„Ich war bei deiner Beerdigung, wieso lebst du? Wieso – du warst nicht bei unserer Hochzeit, du hast gesagt, nichts kann dich davon abhalten!", ärgerte er sich nun.

„Es tut mir Leid, Frank, wir wollten kommen!", versprach er.

„W – wir? Du meinst... Du meinst, Lily-", Moody schnaubte.

„Agent Potter, verschwinden sie wieder in ihr Loch und kommen Sie nicht mehr hervor, bis ich Ihnen neue Anweisungen gebe!", knurrte er wütend.

„Nein! Nein, Alastor, bitte nicht!", bettelte Frank, aber James löste sich von ihm und seufzte enttäuscht. „Bitte, nicht! Alice wird – denk nur an Gideon! Bitte!", es gab James einen Stich, dass er Gideon erwähnte. Er tat das im Bezug auf Lily, er meinte nur sie damit.

„Agent Potter, 'jetzt'!", warnte Moody ihn, also Schluckte James schwer.

„Es tut mir Leid, Frank.", murmelte er. „Ich muss gehorchen.", Moody zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Wird er mich töten?", fragte Frank erschrocken.

„Ich werde Ihr Gedächtnis verändern. Wir töten unsere eigenen Auroren nur, wenn es absolut notwendig ist.", erklärte Moody ihm eisern, woraufhin James verlegen über seinen rechten Oberarm strich. Ja, das hatte er ebenfalls schon getan. „Agent Potter, Sie verkriechen sich, bis ich Ihnen neue Befehle erteile.", er nickte zögerlich.

„Darf ich mich verabschieden?", fragte er unsicher.

„Haben Sie das noch nicht?", fragte er mürrisch zurück. Frank wirkte ziemlich schockiert, als James ihn nun im Gegenzug ebenfalls umarmte und einen Moment tatsächlich einfach fest an sich drückte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, seinen Freund zu sehen. „Oh Merlin..."

„Es tut mir Leid, Frank! Ich wünsche Alice und dir das beste Leben auf der Welt!", versicherte er ihm leise, dann trennte er sich von ihm und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Aber James-", die Aufzugtür öffnete sich, als er den Knopf drückte und er trat ein, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Sie standen zu dritt vor Moody. Er musste zugeben, dass seine Hände ein wenig zitterten vor lauter Aufregung darüber, dass sie einen neuen Auftrag hatten. Sie kamen heraus, sie konnten das Ministerium verlassen. „Sie werden auf diese kleine Insel befördert, von dort aus fahren Sie mit einem Boot zu diesem Schiff.", er zeigte ihnen Bilder und Karten, während er das sagte. „Dort werden die Bones' festgehalten. Sie brechen ein, befreien sie und bringen sie zurück.", wies er sie an.

„Aber wir sind tot, was die Bones' angeht.", maulte Sirius sofort.

„Ich werde danach ihre Gedächtnisse verändern, das funktioniert wunderbar.", knurrte sein Chef zurück und verschränkte seine Arme dabei warnend. „Wollen Sie mir widersprechen, Agent Black? Vielleicht aussteigen aus dieser Operation? Runter in ihren Käfig gehen und sich verstecken?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein, Sir.", knurrte Sirius leise, aber dabei sah er auf den Boden und ballte hinter seinem Rücken seine Fäuste.

„Sie machen keine Gefangenen. Dieses Mal töten Sie jeden, der Ihnen in die Quere kommt, verstanden?", James runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich erinnere mich gar nicht daran, wann ich das letzte Mal einen Gefangenen gemacht hätte.", sagte Lily urplötzlich in die entstandene Stille. James warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Uh – nun, sei es wie es sei.", meinte Moody stirnrunzelnd. „Evans, Black, Sie gehen vor. Agent Potter, auf ein Wort.", verlangte er. Lily und Sirius nickten, dann traten sie ab hinter die kleine Tür, in der der Portschlüssel auf sie wartete. „Ich habe einen weiteren Auftrag für Sie, Agent Potter.", erklärte er.

„Ach so?", fragte er nur.

„Zum einen möchte ich, dass Sie das Boot sprengen. Wir können nicht einfach ein Versteck dieser Spinner auf offener See hinterlassen.", er zog ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen hervor. „Das sollte dabei hilfreich sein, dann ist es eine Muggel-Explosion, falls jemand etwas merkt, führt die Spur von uns weg.", meinte er, also nickte er artig und nahm es entgegen. „Zum anderen...", da sein Chef schwieg, räusperte James sich irgendwann.

„Ja?", hakte er nach.

„Die Wache, die die Bones festhält...", meinte er, dabei merkte James, dass er jedes Wort durchdachte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie ihn umbringen, Agent Potter. 'Sie', keiner der beiden anderen.", sagte er dann bedeutend.

„Okay.", machte er nur.

„Und wenn Sie ihn erkennen, dann werden Sie wissen, warum das Ihre Strafe ist.", fuhr er fort.

„W – was? Wieso – wieso Strafe? Wofür werde ich bestraft?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Mr Longbottom kann sich natürlich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber ich weiß jetzt, dass 'Sie' die Kontrolle verlieren.", ermahnte er ihn. „Und ich warne Sie, gnade Ihnen, an wen auch immer Sie glauben wollen: Gewinnen Sie die Kontrolle zurück, sonst wird man Sie ersetzen.", erklärte er ihm eisern, dann drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und wartete, bis James Sirius und Lily hinterher gegangen war.

Wie Moody es ihnen befohlen hatte fuhren sie von der kleinen Insel aus mit einem Boot hinaus aufs offene Wasser, bis sie das Schiff sehen konnten. „Wie stellen wir das an?", fragte Lily.

„Auf die Gefahr hin, dass dir das nicht gefällt: Wir tauchen und klettern die Ankerkette herauf.", gab James nachdenklich zurück.

„Was? James, das Wasser ist eiskalt!", ermahnte sie ihn.

„Weiß ich, aber wir sind Zauberer und du wirst tun, was ich dir sage.", maulte er. „Wir können uns an Bord trocknen, okay?", fügte er etwas leichtfertiger hinzu.

„Was wollte er eben von dir?", fragte Lily ihn. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht gemein zu ihr sein, schon gar nicht wollte er sie verletzen, aber irgendwie geschah es trotzdem. Er drehte sich zu ihr und schnaubte.

„Er wollte, dass ich mich um den Gefängniswächter kümmere. Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht vorher mit ihm bumsen.", meinte er abfällig. Sie wurde etwa kirschrot, sodass er seine Worte beinahe augenblicklich bereute, trotzdem sagte er nichts mehr, sondern wartete, bis Sirius und Lily so weit waren. „Schwimmt mir nach.", wies er sie an.

Sie hatte natürlich Recht gehabt, das Wasser war schweinekalt, aber er wollte lieber sterben, als das irgendwie durchsickern zu lassen, also wartete er, bis beide ebenfalls im Wasser waren (keiner der Beiden sagte etwas, obwohl Lily reichlich blass wurde), dann schwamm er voraus. Das war bisher das netteste, was er seit dem Kuss mit Lily gemacht hatte. Er schwamm gerne, früher war er oft im schwarzen See schwimmen gewesen, einfach nur so aus Spaß daran. Das machte seinen Kopf frei. Normalerweise dachte er beim schwimmen gründlich über irgendetwas wichtiges nach, danach ging es ihm besser und es war ihm möglich, auch die ganz komplizierten Gedanken endlich zu ordnen und loslassen zu können.

So auch dieses Mal. Es war wie folgt: Lily mochte ihn. Er mochte Lily. Grundsätzlich galt demnach, dass es einfacher sein musste. Das, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, das war richtig. Es war plötzlich alles ganz einfach, weil er nicht mehr alleine in diesem Boot saß. Lily empfand genau dasselbe. Lily machte sich auch Druck, weil sie Gefühle hatte, wo keine sein sollten. Das bedeutete doch nur, dass sie beide wenigstens 'Frieden' schließen konnten.

Und was Sirius anging: Vielleicht konnte er ihm einen kleinen Einblick geben? Was war passiert, dass er sich vor Sirius schämte? Er hatte ihm immer alles erzählt, es war vollkommen logisch, dass sein bester Freund sich zurück gewiesen fühlte, wenn er ihn aus solchen Gedanken ausschloss... Einen Moment kam ihm wieder der Gedanke, wie erpressbar er durch Lily wurde, aber dann wusste er auch, dass er genauso erpressbar mit Sirius war. Vielleicht musste er mit beiden zusammen sitzen und einfach einen Moment darüber sprechen? Am besten, wenn sie auf dem Rückweg waren. Er konnte das Boot anhalten, sich zu ihnen drehen und den ersten Schritt machen, indem er sich entschuldigte.

Erklären, dass er nicht er selber war, wenn man ihn einsperrte. Sie waren alle beide in derselben Situation, sie würden nachziehen, da war er sicher.

Während er so vor sich hin gedacht hatte, waren sie nah genug an das Schiff gekommen, dass er die Ankerkette sehen konnte. Der wirklich mühselige Teil kam nun noch. Hinauf zu klettern war nicht so lustig, sie hangelten sich von Kettenglied zu Kettenglied herauf, wie Faultiere hingen sie an allen vieren, nur halt ganz und gar nicht faul. Stöhnend blieb er einen Moment still als er endlich das Ende der Kette erreicht hatte, dann zog er sich hoch, balancierte einen Moment mit beiden Füßen auf der Kette und lugte vorsichtig über das Geländer. Auf dem Gang war ein Mann, der ihm allerdings gerade den Rücken zudrehte. Er duckte sich rasch weg. „Dort ist jemand.", sagte er leise. „Wartet hier, ich erledige das. Kommt hoch, wenn ihr mich seht.", wies er die beiden an, dann kletterte er leichtfüßig auf das Schiff.

Die Wache sah ihn nicht kommen und offenbar hörte er ihn auch nicht, also griff er von hinten an seinen Mund, um Geräusche zu unterdrücken, festigte seinen Griff, die freie Hand packte an seine Schulter, dann zog James in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Es machte ein wirklich hässliches Geräusch, einen Moment fühlte er sich schlecht, weil er von hinten angegriffen hatte, dann ließ er ihn leise zu Boden sinken und nahm seinen Zauberstab in Besitz.

„Die Luft ist rein.", meinte er zu Lily und Sirius über den Schiffsrand, da kletterten beide zu ihm auf den Gang, tatsächlich musste er Lily unter die Arme greifen und sie an Bord ziehen, so sehr zitterte sie. Im schwachen Licht des Ganges konnte er sehen, dass ihre Lippen bereits blau wurden. „Oh – warte...", murmelte er und trocknete sie mit seinem Zauberstab. „Besser?"

„Mh.", machte sie nur. „Immer noch kalt."

„Dir wird gleich wieder warm.", meinte er. Sirius, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls wieder getrocknet hatte, trocknete auch James ab und drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Also-", er zog den Plan hervor. „Bob und Miranda sind hier, drei Etagen unter uns, mitten im Rumpf... Sirius, du gehst in die Kapitänskabine und übernimmst das Kommando.", der nickte nur und studierte die Karte einen Moment.

„Was mache ich?", fragte Lily sofort, dabei holte sie 'ihren Freund' hervor.

„Du gehst in den Maschinenraum und sorgst dafür, dass das Schiff nicht mehr weiter kommt, wenn Bob und Miranda sicher sind, jagen wir alles in die Luft.", erwiderte er.

„Was?", fragte Sirius. „Aber – das fällt doch mega auf!", maulte er dann.

„Keine Gefangenen, Sirius.", ermahnte er ihn. „Es kann alle möglichen Gründe haben, dass ein Schiff explodiert, aber dieses hier ist eins, von dem niemand etwas weiß. Vielleicht fällt es auch niemandem auf.", beide nickten nur stumm, aber er merkte, dass das niemandem so wirklich gefiel. „Ich gehe und finde Bob und Miranda. Lily, wenn ich dir den Befehl gebe, dann zündest du – uh – das hier...", er kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem schwarzen Kästchen. „Und dann machst du, dass du da raus kommst, okay?", sie nickte nur.

„Also, wo lang?", fragte sie.

„Wir müssen alle drei in die Richtung, die erste Abzweigung ins Schiffsinnere nimmst du.", wies er sie an, also nickte sie wieder. Zu dritt schlichen sie an der Wand entlang, bis sie merkten, dass dort ein kleiner Gang war. Sie blieben stehen, dann lugte James um die Ecke, wo jemand stand und die Treppe bewachte, die den Grundrissen zufolge in den Maschinenraum führte.

„Ich mach das.", flüsterte sie hinter ihm, dabei ging sie bereits an James vorbei, ehe der noch etwas sagen konnte. „Hallo, Seemann.", grüßte sie lasziv lächelnd, sodass die Wache aufsah. Er hob seine Augenbrauen und zückte seinen Zauberstab, da hatte sie bereits ausgeholt, schlug mit ihrem 'Freund' in sein Gesicht, brach ihr Spielzeug dann und zog den Faden hervor. Er schnappte nach Luft, als sie ihn um seine Kehle wickelte, dann stieß sie ihn mit einem sicherlich schmerzhaften Tritt in den Solarplexus die Treppe herunter.

„Also manchmal macht sie mir wirklich Angst...", murmelte Sirius ihm gerade zu, als sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte und ihren Faden wieder einzog, da verdrehte er nur seine Augen.

„Was ist da oben los – Kenny!", hörte sie von unten. „Augustus, sie haben Kenny getötet!", stöhnend verdrehte sie ihre Augen, sah herunter und zückte ihre Pistole, zielte und erschoss einen blonden Mann, der gerade die Treppe herauf stürmen wollte.

„Geht schon, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.", schnaubte sie herablassend, dann lächelte sie ironisch und stieg die Treppe herab, während Sirius und er ein paar Schritte näher traten, um zu sehen, was sie tat. Auf halbem Weg merkte sie, dass jemand unten stand, sie hörten ein Geräusch, sahen einen Schatten. Trottel. Seufzend stützte sie sich auf das Treppengeländer, nur eine einzelne, schmale Stange, rutschte an ihm herunter und noch ehe ihr Gegner wusste, wie ihm geschah, beziehungsweise noch ehe er geblickt hatte, dass 'sie' sein Gegner war, stieß sie sich wieder vom Geländer ab, schlang ihre Beine um seinen Nacken und brachte ihn höchst gewaltsam unter sich. James und Sirius beobachteten das mehr oder weniger entsetzt. Sie hörten seine Knochen knacken und James verzog ein bisschen angewidert sein Gesicht. „Wiedersehen, Seemann.", meinte sie aber nur sarkastisch, danach verschwand sie aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Weißt du was? Ja, mir auch.", gab er jetzt doch zu. Sirius grinste schief, danach schlichen sie weiter. „Also gut, ich muss hier rein. Sirius, hast du dein Sprechgerät?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Uh – ja, hier.", murmelte der, holte es hervor und stopfte es sich ungestüm ins Ohr.

„Gut. Lily, hörst du uns?"

„Jep.", machte sie. „Oh – nicht du.", sie hörten Knochen brechen. „Klar und deutlich.", fuhr sie dann fort.

„Wie viele hast du da?", fragte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Uh – eins, zwei – drei – uh – vier, fünf... Sieben.", antwortete sie. „Da kommt Nummer acht.", sie hörten sie kämpfen, sodass James seine Augen verdrehte.

„Also, ich melde mich, wenn ich die beiden gefunden habe.", versprach er.

„Alles klar.", kam die knappe Antwort zweistimmig und damit trennten Sirius und er sich.

Nun, da er allein war, kam er etwas schneller voran. Die meisten Wachen überraschte er von hinten, so wie er es eben bei dem gemacht hatte, und brach dann ihr Genick, ein oder zwei Mal sah er sich sogar gezwungen, seinen Zauberstab hervor zu holen und den verhassten, grünen Fluch zu benutzen, aber das war auch teilweise einfach ihre eigene Schuld.

Sie hätten sich halt nicht wehren sollen.

Je näher er zu der Zelle kam (zumindest zu dem Punkt, wo laut Plänen die Zelle sein sollte), umso mehr Wachen traf er an. Gerade im Gang vor der Zelle waren drei, mit denen er kämpfte. Zuerst schlich er sich hinter den ersten, bis er wirklich direkt hinter ihm stand, griff an seinen Mund und zog seinen Kopf zurück, um so einfach wie möglich seine Kehle aufschlitzen zu können, da begriffen seine Kollegen, was passiert war und griffen ihn an. Den zweiten konnte er einfach mit dem Messer erstechen (er zielte und warf es, sodass es direkt durch das Auge schoss), der dritte jedoch war schneller als er und holte aus. James stolperte zurück und schüttelte sich eine Sekunde, danach kämpften sie.

Er war wirklich gut, sein Gegner, konnte beinahe riechen, wo er versuchen würde zu treffen, blockte jeden seiner Schläge und versuchte dafür selber das eine oder andere Mal, ihn zu erwischen. Wieso wehrte er sich? Seufzend zog James seinen Zauberstab, aber auch das tat der andere und so schleuderten sie sich ein paar Flüche entgegen.

Er wollte ganz ehrlich sein: Es war ihm ein bisschen peinlich, dass sein Gegner auf einmal zusammen zuckte. Etwas sauste an seinem Ohr vorbei, direkt zwischen die Augen des Feindes und hinterließ dort einen roten Punkt. Der Mann fiel nach hinten und war offenbar augenblicklich tot. Lily hatte ihn von hinten erschossen. „Was zum-", begann er, da lief sie an ihm vorbei.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, du brauchst Hilfe.", meinte sie hochnäsig. Er hasste diesen Ton, konnte aber gerade nichts sagen, weil er zu beschäftigt damit war, auf ihren lasziven Gang zu achten und auch darauf, wie eng ihr Anzug an ihrem Hintern lag und wie appetitlich der aussah.

„Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle.", maulte er schließlich hervor. „Und ich glaube, ich hatte dir aufgetragen zu warten, bis ich mich melde.", fügte er dann stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

„Nun, ich habe mein Sprechgerät eingeschaltet und gehört, dass du in Schwierigkeiten steckst, also wollte ich dir helfen kommen.", erwiderte sie nun ein kleines bisschen bissig. „Uh – hier um die Ecke muss es sein, nicht wahr?", er stöhnte.

„Lily, geh zurück in den Maschinenraum, ich muss das alleine machen.", ermahnte er sie.  
>„Warum? Ich dachte, wir drei sind ein Team.", meinte sie nur.<p>

„Sind wir.", seufzte er.

„Also. Wir leisten Team-Arbeit, James. Ich kann immer noch die Bombe hoch gehen lassen, ich habe ein Duplikat gezaubert und die beiden miteinander verbunden.", er verdrehte seine Augen.

„Sag, war dir langweilig, Engelchen?", fragte er.

„Nun, nachdem ich jegliche Gesellschaft um ihren Puls gebracht hatte, habe ich mich gelangweilt, ja.", machte sie sarkastisch. So schlichen sie gemeinsam den Gang entlang.

„Merlin, hört ihr wohl auf, zu reden.", maulte Sirius.

„Uh – wie sieht es bei dir aus?", fragte James nun nach dem Zwischenstand. „Hast du den Kapitän abgelöst?"

„Schutt und Asche, Mann.", erwiderte er. „Soll ich dazu kommen? Hier gibt es nicht mehr viel zu tun...", fügte er dann hinzu.

Aber Lily und James waren gleichermaßen erstarrt, als sie um die Ecke getreten waren. Dort war, wie auf den Plänen, die Zelle und in der Zelle, da waren Bob und Miranda. Sie waren bleich und unterernährt und offenbar gefoltert worden, denn sie hingen etwas schlaff in ihren Handfesseln an der Wand.

Und vor der Zelle, da stand Regulus Black mit verschränkten Armen. „Nein.", sagte James schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Geh zurück auf das Boot und warte auf uns.", danach schaltete er das Sprechgerät aus und zog es aus seinem Ohr, Lily tat genau dasselbe. Durch seine Stimme offenbar an etwas erinnert sah Miranda Bones auf und blinzelte gegen das schwache Licht in seine Richtung, als würde sie eine Erscheinung haben.

„James Potter.", meinte Regulus. „Lebendig und ganz und gar nicht tot..."

„Was tust du hier?", fragte er ihn nur.

„Wo hast du Sirius gelassen?", fragte der zurück. Er wirkte nicht abfällig oder hochnäsig und auch nicht einmal 'böse'. Nein, seine Hände zitterten und sein Gesicht war bleich. „Ich schätze, wenn du lebst, dann schleicht er auch hier herum... Hast du ihn gerade fort geschickt, damit er mich nicht sehen muss?"

„Ja.", machte er einfach, Lily zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Lass sie frei, Regulus.", befahl sie ihm, aber James seufzte nur und senkte ihren Zauberstab mit seiner Hand. Ja, er hatte jetzt begriffen, warum das seine Strafe war. Er sollte dein kleinen Bruder seines besten Freundes umbringen. Und der hatte das an seiner Reaktion gerade ganz offenbar erkannt, denn seine blassblauen Augen füllten sich urplötzlich mit Tränen, aber er verzog keine Miene.

„D – der dunkle Lord hat mich gezwungen. Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich ihm folge, sie haben mir keine Wahl gelassen, ich musste...", stöhnte er.

„Man hat immer die Wahl.", seufzte James. „Das sieht man an Sirius.", fügte er mit belegter Stimme hinzu.

„Sirius würde das nicht verstehen! Er – er ist einfach abgehauen und hat mich zurück gelassen! Kein Wunder, dass sie danach Druck auf mich ausgeübt haben! Er hat mich den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen! Er musste sich nie entscheiden!", stotterte er überstürzt, als James seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls hervor zog. Miranda starrte ihn entgeistert an, Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen, als sie ihn erkannt hatte.

„Doch.", erwiderte er. „Er hat sich entschieden, als er fort lief. Das war seine Entscheidung. Mit seiner Familie zu brechen, um den 'richtigen' Weg zu gehen.", der junge Black schüttelte seinen Kopf, dabei zuckten seine Mundwinkel nun nach unten.

„E – er ist feige davon gerannt.", stammelte er.

„Lass sie gehen, Regulus."

„Sie überleben keine fünf Minuten auf dem Schiff, sobald jemand sie sieht, werden sie sie einfangen und wieder einsperren und mich töten.", erklärte er ihm.

„Es ist niemand mehr auf dem Schiff.", erwiderte James, dabei zog er die Zauberstäbe, die er den toten Wachen abgenommen hatte.

„Und du kommst, um mich ebenfalls zu erledigen.", schlussfolgerte er.

„Das ist mein Auftrag.", gab James zu, da sah Lily ihn schockiert von der Seite an. „Lass sie gehen, Regulus.", verlangte er wieder, dabei kam er näher. Regulus warf einen Blick zu beiden Seiten, wie ein scheues Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, dann aber wurde sein Blick kalt und er stürzte sich mit einem wilden Kampfschrei auf James. Sie prügelten sich. James wusste noch, wie er Regulus damals kennen gelernt hatte und konnte gar nicht so richtig verarbeiten, dass sie nun hier auf dem Boden lagen und sich prügelten. Es war eben einfach nichts mehr so, wie es gewesen war, bevor dieser Krieg alle in ihrer Welt dazu gezwungen hatte, Seiten zu wählen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Durch den Lärm angelockt kamen urplötzlich viel mehr Wachen, als James lebendig auf dem Schiff erwartet hätte, sodass Lily nun ebenfalls ziemlich beschäftigt war, aber er hatte leider keine Zeit dafür, ihren Kampf zu bewundern (er musste sagen, so sehr sie ihn auch verängstige, so sexy war sie, wenn sie den bösen Jungs zeigte, wer hier der Boss war), denn er kämpfte immer noch mit Regulus. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und versuchten sich mit ihren Zauberstäben zu bekämpften, James war dabei dazu übergangen, nur noch den grünen Fluch zu verwenden, um es wenigstens hinter sich zu bringen. Es herrschte das totale Kampchaos.

Letztendlich erwischte Regulus ihn mit einem ganz einfachen Schockzauber, sodass James ein paar Schritte zurück stolperte. Nun, an sich hätte James das vielleicht nicht viel gemacht, vielleicht sein Ego ein wenig angekratzt, aber ausgerechnet in diesem Moment hatte Lily auf einen Gegner gezielt und ihre Pistole benutzt und James war direkt in die Schusslinie gestolpert.

Er fühlte den Schmerz, noch ehe er begriff, auch wenn Lily augenblicklich aufschrie.

Sie hatte ihn angeschossen. Wo war die Kugel nun? Er sah schockiert an sich herunter, um zu sehen, dass sie ihn sauber in die Seite getroffen hatte, dort quoll nun Blut hervor und lief schon bald zu seiner Seite herunter. „Nein!", hörte er, da sah er in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Sirius stand dort, sein Blick fassungslos auf seinen kleinen Bruder gerichtet. Lily schoss ein zweites Mal, ihrem letzten Kampfgegner direkt in den Kopf, dann warf sie die Waffe in hohem Bogen von sich und stürzte auf James zu.

„Nein!", jammerte sie unter Tränen. „Nein, bitte nicht, es tut mir Leid!", er fühlte, dass seine Beine nachgaben und er fiel zu Boden, beziehungsweise, das wäre passiert, wenn Lily ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte. Sie brachte ihn viel vorsichtiger zu Boden.

„Au-", stöhnte er.

„Nein! Nein, nein, nein! Das wollte ich nicht, ich – es tut mir Leid! Bitte nicht!", heulte sie hilflos und streichelte mit ihren blutigen Händen über sein Gesicht. Er sah alles grün flimmern und fragte sich, ob Sirius gerade seinen Bruder getötet hatte, aber dann sah er wieder Lily, die sich über ihn beugte und sein Gesicht abküsste.

„James!", hörte er Sirius.

„Es tut mir so Leid, er ist 'gestolpert', direkt in meine Schusslinie, Sirius, ich wollte doch nicht – das war keine Absicht!", so jammerte sie verwirrt und völlig in Tränen aufgelöst.

„Zur Seite!", befahl der ihr nur.

„James, bitte bleib bei mir, es tut mir doch Leid!", schluchzte sie. „Ich wollte – wollte nicht – ich-", langsam aber sicher hörte er immer mehr nur ein Rauschen, anstatt ihrer Worte. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so Leid!", hörte er noch einmal.

Seine Augen wurden schwerer.

Er fühlte, dass Sirius irgendetwas an dem Einschussloch machte, es tat nämlich höllisch weh, dabei hielt Lily seine Hand und schluchzte weiterhin. „Lily, reiß' dich zusammen!", maulte Sirius. „Geh und öffne das Gitter, dann lauf mit Miranda und Bob vor.", wies er sie ab.

„N – nein, ich will ihn nicht verlassen!", heulte sie.

„Oh Mann – Evans, wenn unsere Mission schief geht, dann werden sie dich endgültig eliminieren!", fuhr Sirius sie an. „Du steckst schon genug in Schwierigkeiten, jetzt, wo du deinen Partner angeschossen hast, du wirst tun, was ich dir sage!", ärgerte er sich dann. Er fühlte, wie sie seine Hand los ließ und konnte nicht anders, als das zu bedauern. Ein schweres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. „Schon gut, Jamie, ich bringe dich heil hier heraus, versprochen...", murmelte sein bester Freund fieberhaft.

„Es tut mir Leid...", murmelte er.

„Nicht deine Schuld.", erwiderte er sofort. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, das war nicht deine Schuld, okay? Ich bringe dich hier weg, dann sprengen wir das Boot und gehen heim.", James öffnete seine Augen schwermütig und merkte, dass er bereits in der Luft schwebte und nicht mehr bei den Gefangenenzellen war.

Aber seine Augen fielen erschöpft wieder zu und irgendwann danach verlor er sein Bewusstsein.


	5. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als er wieder aufwachte, da lag er in seinem Bett, fürsorglich zugedeckt und mit einem kühlen Lappen auf der Stirn. Er zwang seine Augen auseinander, nur um zu sehen, dass Lily neben ihm saß und Sirius am Tisch, wo er in der Zeitung von vor ein paar Wochen blätterte, die Lily bei Moody ergattert hatte. Er stöhnte und schloss seine Augen wieder, aber da fühlte er wenigstens Lilys Hand an seiner. „Jamie! Wie geht es dir? Bist du okay?", sprudelte es aus ihrem Mund hervor.

„Mh.", machte er. „Mir ging es schon besser.", sie streichelte über seine feuchten Haare und er musste zugeben, dass sich das gut anfühlte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann sich irgendetwas so gut angefühlt hatte, wie das. Ein kleines Seufzen entwich ihm, da küsste sie plötzlich seine Hand.

„Es tut mir so Leid.", er konnte an ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie weinte. „Das war keine Absicht, ich – ich konnte nicht wissen, dass du dazwischen geraten würdest!", beteuerte sie ihm, also nickte er schwach.

„Weiß ich doch...", murmelte er, aber sie schniefte nur, sodass er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Dieses eine Mal war es angenehm, dass es so dunkel in ihrer Aufenthaltszone war, denn so blendete ihn das Licht nicht so sehr. Tatsächlich weinte Lily wieder, während Sirius die beiden nur musterte. Um sie ein wenig zu beruhigen streichelte er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Lily, es ist okay, ich weiß, dass du nicht auf mich schießen würdest. ...die Zeiten sind vorbei.", versuchte er es mit einem Scherz, aber davon heulte sie nur auf und drückte seine Hand fester.

„Ich habe schon versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber je netter du zu ihr bist, umso hysterischer wird sie.", warf Sirius dazwischen.

„Sirius!", ermahnte er ihn sofort, aber Lily schluchzte nur wieder.

„Nein, er hat Recht.", stöhnte sie verzweifelt. „I – ich bin total hysterisch...", gab sie zu und stand auf, aber dass sie seine Hand los ließ gefiel ihm noch weniger, als dass sie heulte.

„Hey!", protestierte er also, was leider nur ignoriert wurde. „Lily, komm zurück!", verlangte er, sie jedoch stellte sich vor das Waschbecken in der Küchenecke und stützte sich dort schwermütig ab, während sie versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Lily, niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf, das war einfach Pech!", meinte er beruhigend.

„Uh – Moody hat ganz schön mit Vorwürfen um sich geschmissen.", warf Sirius wieder ein, sodass er stöhnte. Natürlich hatte Moody das. „Er war ziemlich sauer auf sie."

„Natürlich war er das.", schnaubte er abfällig und versuchte nun, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, sodass er scharf Luft einzog. Das war ein ganz schön stechender Schmerz an seiner Seite. „Nun, ich bin nicht Moody. Du darfst so oft auf mich schießen, wie dir das gefällt.", maulte er dann, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er vielleicht besser hätte liegen bleiben wollen.

„Hey – Jamie, mach langsam!", ermahnte Sirius ihn, während er sich schon an den Bettrand setzte.

„Ich mache doch langsam.", log er. „Mir geht es super.", auch das war gelogen. So toll ging es ihm nicht. „Lief sonst alles nach Plan?", Sirius' Augen quollen ein wenig hervor, als er das fragte, aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern räusperte sich nur.

„Falls du Regulus meinst-"

„Ich meine Regulus.", bestätigte er sofort. Sirius wurde leicht rötlich.

„Uh – also schön, Regulus ist mir entwischt.", gab er zu. „Ich habe versucht, ihn zu töten, aber er konnte fliehen. Bob und Miranda haben wir gerettet und das Schiff in die Luft gesprengt.", fasste er zusammen. „Moody war ganz und gar nicht beeindruckt.", das konnte James sich vorstellen. „Er hat getobt wie verrückt, als wir ihm unseren Bericht abgegeben haben, sein halbes Büro zerschmettert und uns schließlich einfach raus geworfen, wir sollen uns in unserem Loch verkriechen, bis ihm eine Idee gekommen ist, was man mit nutzlosen Stümpern wie uns anstellen kann...", er stand nun auf und setzte sich auf Lilys verwaisten Platz und auch wenn James es nett fand, dass er sich um ihn kümmern wollte, so hätte er es lieber gehabt, Lily wäre zu ihm zurück gekommen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er.

„Und jetzt sind wir der Abschaum der Welt und bekommen vermutlich nie wieder einen Auftrag.", seufzte sein bester Freund.

„Aber wenigstens kannst du dich dann erholen.", warf Lily jetzt ein. Überrascht sah James zu ihr, denn ihre Stimme klang sehr viel ruhiger als eben und sie hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu weinen, so stellte er dann fest. Sirius zuckte nur kurz mit seinen Augenbrauen, als sie wieder näher kam und wollte aufstehen, aber zu seiner Überraschung (und James' größter Genugtuung) setzte sie sich einfach zu James auf das Bett und streichelte zärtlich über seine Haare. In einem plötzlichen Überfluss an Freude legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und küsste ihre Schläfe. Zwar tat es ein wenig weh, als sie sich gegen ihn lehnte, aber das hätte er um nichts auf der Welt zugeben wollen.

„Nun, wenn man uns für nutzlos befindet, dann werden sie uns vermutlich eh eliminieren.", erwiderte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich rede mit Moody, sobald es mir besser geht.", meinte James.

„Nun, wenn ich das richtig begriffen habe, ist er nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen.", gab er ihm zu bedenken. James sah ihn lange an. Er wusste es. Er wusste, dass Regulus James' Bestrafung hätte sein sollen, weil er die Kontrolle verloren hatte und dass James sich vor ihm deswegen geschämt hatte und nur deshalb nicht mit ihm über die schwierige Situation mit Lily hatte sprechen wollen. „Ich bin nicht Moody.", tatsächlich war James der Meinung, dass er nicht in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war, sondern seine Gedanken bloß erraten hatte.

„Weiß ich.", flüsterte er beschämt.

„Offenbar nicht.", Lily warf einen verlegenen und ratlosen Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her, aber als Sirius aufstand, da blieb sie brav neben James sitzen. „Ich komme später wieder, ich geh ein bisschen laufen.", informierte er sie. James konnte sich nur wundern, warum er das tat. Wollte er, dass Lily über ihn her fiel? Er hatte vermutlich keine Kraft, es mit ihr zu machen...

Trotzdem wanderten seine Gedanken kurz zum Sex vor ein paar Monaten, wie toll es gewesen war und wie sehr er sich an ihr verausgabt hatte und dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er gerne mit ihr geschlafen hätte. Aber Lily wartete nur, bis Sirius fort war, dann drückte sie ihn behutsam auf das Bett zurück und legte sich mit dem unschuldigsten Lächeln der Welt neben ihn. James runzelte seine Stirn, als sie seine Arme um ihren Körper zog und ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter drückte.

„Jamie, es tut mir Leid.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß, das war nicht deine Absicht.", versprach er.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Natürlich.", machte er leichtfertig. Tatsächlich, jetzt wo er die Wahl gehabt hätte, fand er es tausend Mal schöner, nur mit ihr hier zu liegen und sich zu erholen, als es mit ihr zu machen und sich wieder zu verausgaben. Lächelnd küsste er ihre duftenden Haare. Offenbar war sie erst kürzlich duschen gewesen. „Was ist also mit mir passiert?", fragte er.

„Uh – Sirius hat die Kugel noch auf dem Schiff heraus geholt.", ja, das erklärte den Schmerz, an den er sich erinnerte. „Hier wurde ein Heiler gerufen, der das Einschussloch wieder geschlossen hat, aber – uh – du hattest recht viel Blut verloren, also haben sie dir ein paar Tränke gegeben, damit das Blut schneller nachproduziert wird, du weißt schon...", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern und kuschelte sich etwas näher an ihn heran.

„Wie lange war ich außer Gefecht?", fragte er.

„Zwei Tage.", antwortete sie brav, danach kam aber nichts mehr von ihr. Er räusperte sich ein wenig, dann streichelte er auch durch ihre wundervollen Haare.

„Und du hast jetzt seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen?", fragte er nach, sodass sie leise grinste, ein Nicken bekam er von ihr, aber sie sagte nichts. „Was hat der Heiler noch gesagt?", fragte er neugierig.

„Dass du dich ausruhen sollst, aber wieder ganz gesund wirst.", jetzt waren seine frechen Hände beide in ihren Haaren, Lily jedoch lächelte nur und wirkte kein bisschen so, als würde sie gleich über ihn her fallen. Plötzlich richtete sie sich auf und drückte ihre Lippen keusch und knapp auf seine. Als sie sich danach wieder gegen ihn drückte, da konnte er gar nicht anders, als sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Und irgendwie schlief er so ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, da hatte er Kopfschmerzen. Sie lag noch neben ihm und schlief ganz offenbar auch, also löste er sich vorsichtig von ihr. Es tat ganz schön weh, sich zu bewegen, trotzdem richtete er sich auf und schlich langsam in die Küche. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual, vermutlich weil er so lange nicht mehr gelaufen war. „Geht es dir wieder besser?", ertönte es hinter ihm, sodass er erschrocken herum fuhr. Dort stand Moody.

„W – warum schleichst du dich an?", fragte er.

„Ich frage mich, ob du noch immer Kontrolle darüber hast, was Evans tut.", erwiderte der nur ungerührt.

„Sie hat mich nicht 'absichtlich' angeschossen, ich bin in ihre Schusslinie gestolpert!", maulte er ein bisschen, dann holte er eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und trank sie innerhalb der folgenden Minute halb leer. Er war ausgetrocknet... „Es war Pech."

„Ich meine, wie du engumschlungen mit ihr auf dem Bett liegst.", gab er zurück. „James, bist du dir darüber im Klaren, dass ich 'beobachte', was ihr hier tut?", fragte er dann stirnrunzelnd.

„W – was?"

„Natürlich. Das Schlafzimmer und die Küche werden von mir überwacht.", schnaubte er abfällig. „Denkst du wirklich, ich kann euch trauen? Nachdem du schon einmal mit Evans gebumst hast? Mir war klar, dass es irgendwann passieren würde, also wollte ich-"

„Du wolltest uns wenigstens dabei beobachten?", fragte James aufgebracht.

„Nein, ich wollte die Anzeichen erkennen und es verhindern! Und ich habe die Anzeichen erkannt, ich habe gemerkt, dass Evans ihren Verstand verliert und dich gewarnt.", erklärte er. „Es ist bald so weit, wenn ihr jetzt nebeneinander geschlafen habt, dann wird sie warten, bis du wieder fit bist und dann nachts zu dir ins Bett kriechen.", warnte er ihn nun.

„Du bist ein kranker Spinner, alter Mann!", maulte er wütend. „Sitzt in deinem Büro und beobachtest uns, schickst uns auf himmelschreiende Missionen, bestrafst uns, weil wir nur 'Menschen' mit Gefühlen sind und jetzt kommst du hier her und belästigst mich mit deinen blöden Halluzinationen!", James wusste nicht, warum, aber ihm war gerade spontan der Kragen geplatzt. „Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

„James, ich versuche, dir zu helfen!", ermahnte Moody ihn. „Wenn es ein weiteres Mal passiert, dann wirst du die Kontrolle sofort verlieren, du bist 'erpressbar' mit Evans im Gepäck!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht und stützte sich nun auf dem Tisch ab, weil ihm schwindelig wurde. „Ich habe sogar schon darüber nachgedacht, sie auszuwechseln. Sie schwächt das Team momentan mehr, als sie zu den Erfolgen beiträgt.", erklärte er dann. Sein Mund wurde ganz trocken.

„B – bitte nicht.", flüsterte er, ehe er sich davon hätte abhalten können. Moody zog seine Augenbrauen herauf, da kniff er ertappt seine Augen zusammen.

„James, ich vertraue darauf, dass du dieses Problem in den Griff kriegst.", meinte er schließlich. „Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, deine Erpressbarkeit mit Evans auszunutzen, hast du verstanden?", er stöhnte.

„A – aber – du hast mich doch in erster Linie dazu gebracht, sie zu manipulieren! Nur – nur deinetwegen bin ich überhaupt in dieser Situation!", beschwerte er sich.

„Nun, ihr zuliebe wirst du eine Lösung finden müssen.", gab sein Pate eiskalt zurück, dann drehte er sich herum und ließ ihn stehen.

James stöhnte frustriert, dann trank er die Flasche Wasser leer und entsorgte sie. Obwohl er unsicher war, wie er die ganze Situation verbessern konnte und ob es das nicht noch schlimmer machen würde, legte er sich wieder zu Lily zurück ins Bett. Sie war angenehm warm und kuschelte sich rasch wieder an ihn heran.

Seit seinem Gespräch mit Moody hatte er peinlich darauf geachtet, Lily ein wenig auf Abstand zu halten, was sie ganz offensichtlich gemerkt und akzeptiert hatte. Sirius lief wieder einmal auf dem Laufband, während James Gewichte stemmte. „Bist du sicher, dass du schon Gewichte heben kannst?", fragte er zum zweiten Mal.

„Ganz sicher, ich bin wieder fit.", erwiderte er nur seufzend.

„Das ging ganz schön schnell, ich finde, du solltest dich unbedingt noch ein bisschen schonen.", beharrte sein bester Freund.

„Sirius, ich gehe nicht nach oben und lege mich ins Bett.", knurrte er jetzt. „Du weißt genau, was dann passieren würde.", schnaubte er.

„Ach so?", hakte Sirius scheinheilig nach.

,„Ja! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du Lilys Gedanken wieder durchstöbert hast!", ärgerte James sich, da wurde Sirius sogar ein bisschen rot. „Und du wirst dasselbe gesehen haben, wie Moody. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit, die sich ergibt, werden Lily und ich im Bett landen und danach bin ich zutiefst erpressbar, weil ich vor lauter Herzchen in den Augen nicht mehr gerade aus laufen können werde.", frustriert setzte er sich auf, da sprang Sirius vom Laufband herunter und betrachtete ihn bekümmert.

„Möchtest du jetzt endlich darüber reden?", fragte er.

„Nein, immer noch nicht.", stöhnte er zurück, aber er erwartete nicht, dass Sirius aufhören würde. Im Gegenteil, vermutlich überlegte er bereits, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte, endlich mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, mit Gewalt oder ohne, ganz wie James das wollte.

„Ich meine ja nicht, ob du über den Sex oder die Möglichkeit auf Sex sprechen möchtest.", murmelte er letztendlich verlegen, da sah James wieder zu ihm.

„Worüber muss ich denn 'noch' sprechen?", fragte er ihn genervt.

„Nun-", sein bester Freund ließ sich jedes Wort sorgfältig auf der Zunge zergehen, ehe er es aussprach. „Ich 'weiß' es nicht, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du über etwas reden wollen würdest. Dich bedrückt etwas. Oder – uh – vielleicht ist 'belastet' das bessere Wort.", erklärte er ihm geduldig und sehr behutsam.

Er dachte lange darüber nach, was sein bester Freund gerade gesagt hatte. Tja, wollte er über irgendetwas reden, was vielleicht nicht direkt mit Sex oder der Aussicht auf Sex zu tun hatte? Gab es etwas, was ihm schwer auf der Seele lag? Etwas, was vielleicht besser werden konnte, wenn er mit Sirius darüber sprach? Ihm wurde ganz urplötzlich klar, was Sirius bereits zu wissen schien. „Ich schätze, ich bin enttäuscht, dass ich versagt habe.", flüsterte er endlich. „Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, das war höchst unprofessionell.", Sirius setzte sich neben ihn auf die kleine Bank.

„Das ist es, was Moody dir einredet.", meinte er einfach zurück. „Du hast nicht 'versagt', okay?"

„Alles, was ich im letzten Monat gemacht oder geplant habe ist schief gegangen! Du bist wütend auf mich, ich habe Lily manipuliert und dabei auch noch die Kontrolle verloren, wir wurden beinahe auf dem Gang erwischt, Frank hat mich in Moodys Büro gesehen und nur deshalb hat Moody mich bestraft und gesagt, ich soll Regulus umbringen! Der ist mir dann auch noch entwischt!", er fuhr über sein Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf dabei.

„Du wurdest 'angeschossen'!", ermahnte Sirius ihn.

„Ja, damit Moody mir eröffnet, dass er natürlich unsere Räumlichkeiten beobachtet und genau 'weiß', dass ich versagen werde!", stöhnte er. „Das ist alles so ein Chaos und auch noch meine Schuld! Was habe ich getan, wo ich 'nicht' versagt hätte?", die Frage war viel weniger an Sirius gerichtet, als vielleicht an das unfaire Universum, aber Sirius holte tief Luft.

„James, du bist unser Anführer.", sagte er deutlich. „Frag Lily, sie wird dir genau dasselbe antworten! Keiner von uns beiden ist noch 'gerne' in dieser Sache, keiner von uns beiden ist 'gerne' hier eingesperrt, aber du bist nun einmal unser Anführer und wir wissen, du wirst keinen von uns im Stich lassen! Das macht es für uns erträglich.", sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann räusperte Sirius sich mit belegter Stimme. „Du gibst uns Hoffnung."

Vielleicht wollte er es vor Sirius nicht direkt zugeben, weil sie Männer waren und beide eher nicht so auf Umarmungen standen, aber sein Herz fühlte sich plötzlich etwas leichter an und er rang sich eine kurzzeitige Halbe-Umarmung ab. „Danke, Mann.", brachte er schließlich hervor und ein schiefes Grinsen wurde zwischen ihnen ausgetauscht.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich dazu gedrängt habe, zu unterschreiben.", meinte er langsam. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht wolltest.", gab er dann zu. Einen Moment schwiegen sie wieder, dann zuckte James nur mit seinen Schultern. „Ich erkenne dich manchmal gar nicht mehr wieder. Ich meine, du kannst einen Mann mit einem einzigen Schlag ins Gesicht außer Gefecht setzen!", fügte er hinzu.

„Nun, er hat Recht gehabt.", erwiderte er. „Wenn man mich nicht rekrutiert hätte, dann hätte ich niemals aufgehört, nach euch zu suchen.", gab er ihm zu bedenken, sodass Sirius verstehend nickte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, es tat so gut, mit Sirius zu sprechen! Er brauchte das, es ging nicht ohne seinen besten Freund! Die letzten Wochen waren Tortur gewesen, einfach nur, weil er all diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf schwirren hatte und sich nicht helfen konnte. Nicht wusste, wohin mit ihnen. Nicht wusste, wie er das alles lösen sollte. „Hast du nicht einen Rat für mich, Sirius? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter.", gab er endlich zu.

„Meinst du im Bezug auf Lily?", er nickte. „Wo genau weißt du nicht mehr weiter?"

Also erzählte James Sirius einfach alles. Er erklärte ihm, dass Moody Lily und ihn fort geschickt hatte (er war ein bisschen verärgert, weil sie ohne ihn gegangen waren, das merkte er, aber Sirius sagte nichts), wie sie fast erwischt worden waren, der Kuss (oh Merlin, der Kuss), die verschiedenen Gespräche mit Moody, die Begegnung mit Frank und letztendlich das, was Moody ihm gesagt hatte, als er ihn in ihrer Küche aufgesucht hatte. Nachdem er einfach alles erzählt hatte saßen sie schweigend dort und grübelten. „Meinst du eigentlich, mit 'eliminieren' und 'ersetzen' meint er 'umbringen'?", hakte James schließlich nach.

„Ja.", kam es sofort.

„Und glaubst du, er beobachtet uns gerade?"

„Ja.", antwortete Sirius wieder nachdenklich, sodass James ein wenig zurück sank. Egal, was Sirius sich überlegte, er würde es ihm nicht direkt sagen, weil Moody es nicht hören sollte, so viel war klar. „Mh.", machte er schließlich.

„Was 'Mh'?", fragte er.

„Mir ist eine Lösung in den Sinn gekommen, aber ich will sie nicht aussprechen.", erklärte Sirius ihm, dann stand er auf und stellte sich auf das Laufband zurück. James grinste plötzlich. Sein toller, bester Freund. Eine Weile trainierten sie nur, bis Sirius schließlich vom Laufband ab stieg und sich streckte. „Wollen wir mal hoch gehen und schauen, ob Evans gekocht hat?"

„Gute Idee.", stimmte James zu, da räumte auch er seine Sachen auf und sie stiegen gemeinsam in den Aufzug. „Glaubst du, er bewacht auch den Aufzug?", fragte er neugierig.

„Vielleicht...", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin nicht Moody. Ich an seiner Stelle würde alles beobachten, vor allem jetzt, wo er gesagt hat, er würde nur das Schlafzimmer und die Küche bewachen.", James nickte verstehend. Ja, das machte Sinn.

Aber Lily hatte nicht gekocht. Sie saß nur betreten am Küchentisch, ihre Arme hatte sie auf dem Tisch verschränkt, ihr Kinn ruhte auf dem oberen Handgelenk und als James näher hinsah, da merkte er, dass sie weinte. „Hey.", grüßte er unsicher. „Was hast du?"

Sie sah auf und der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf ließ ihn ganz genau wissen, was sie hatte. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Moody dich darauf angesetzt hat.", sagte sie tonlos. Sirius und er tauschten einen Blick aus. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass du nur versuchst, mich zu manipulieren.", neue Tränen füllten und verließen ihre Augen, ihr ganzes Gesicht wurde sehr rot und sie räusperte sich.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte er betreten.

„Er hat mich eben zu sich ins Büro gerufen.", stöhnte sie unter mehr Tränen. „Und mir eine Aufnahme von euch beiden gezeigt, unten in der Höhle, wie ihr darüber redet, wie du mich am besten manipulieren kannst.", jetzt kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und schniefte. „Ein Kuss würde mir genügen, damit ich denke, dass du die Kontrolle verlierst.", flüsterte sie bitter. „Und weißt du was? Der Kuss hat mir genügt. Ich bin so ein Idiot, wirklich! I – ich habe gedacht...", jetzt stand sie ruckartig auf. „Nun, es ist egal, was ich gedacht habe, es war natürlich alles gelogen.", meinte sie. James fiel auf, dass sie ihren Anzug anhatte und voll bewaffnet war. Vermutlich hatte sie gedacht, Moody würde sie auf eine Mission schicken.

„Lily, so war das nicht, Moody spielt uns gegeneinander aus.", ermahnte Sirius sie jetzt ruhig. „Er hat es bei James und mir versucht und er versucht es bei euch beiden auch, okay, du kannst ihm nicht glauben.", sie schnaubte.

„Und euch? Ich habe euch 'gesehen', wie ihr darüber gesprochen habt!", ärgerte sie sich. Obwohl er gar nicht wusste, was er hätte sagen sollen, holte James zu seiner Verteidigung Luft, aber sie hob ihre Hand. „Nein! Ich will deine Lügen nicht weiter hören!", gebot sie ihm Einhalt. „Ich habe genug deiner Lügen für den Rest meines Lebens gehabt. Eine Sache, den Rest der Welt anzulügen, aber dein eigenes Team, Potter! Du solltest dich schämen!"

„Das tue ich.", flüsterte er, aber darauf ging sie nicht ein, sondern lief geradewegs an ihnen vorbei und knallte mit der Badezimmertür, von wo aus die beiden sie dann kotzen hörten. „Was jetzt?", Sirius verschränkte seine Arme und warf einen Blick zu ihm.

„Jetzt nichts. Sie wird von hier an immer unerträglicher werden, bis Moody keine andere Wahl bleibt, als entweder nur sie oder uns alle drei zu eliminieren.", meinte er.

„Wenn, dann lieber uns alle drei.", maulte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Meine Rede.", stimmte sein treuer, bester Freund zu und kletterte dabei auf sein Bett.

Seitdem hatte sie kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihnen geredet. Sie weinte auch nicht mehr. Um genau zu sein machte James sich ganz schön Sorgen um sie, weil sie eher völlig emotionslos schien. Sowohl Sirius als auch er hatten es sich gewagt, in ihre Träume einzudringen und die hatten sich nicht verändert, sie träumte immer noch von James und davon, wie schön es hätte sein können wenn sie doch nur zusammen gewesen wären, manchmal träumte sie auch von dem Ende, von dem Sirius ihm berichtet hatte. Wie sie James umbrachte und sich dabei entschuldigte und weinte.

Aber es schien sie völlig kalt zu lassen.

Das erste Mal, dass sie wieder irgendetwas von ihr hörten, war in Moodys Büro. Er hatte sie gerufen und darum standen sie zu dritt vor ihm. „Wir haben einen weiteren Namen erhalten.", begann er. Endlich! Man würde sie auf eine neue Mission schicken und dann konnten sie frei reden, Sirius und er, sie konnten vielleicht einfach fünf Minuten länger bleiben, während Evans wieder mit irgendeinem Minister schlief oder so... „Severus Snape."

Sein Herz sank. „Wir sollten nicht.", sagte er sofort. Lily neben ihm war kreideweiß geworden. „W – wir haben alle drei – uhm – das ist keine gute Idee.", gestand er. „Kann nicht einer der normalen Auroren-"

„Ich bin mir Ihrer Vergangenheit mit Severus Snape durchaus bewusst, darum setze ich Sie drei auf ihn an. Mir ist das egal. Suchen Sie ihn, bringen Sie ihn, wenn ich ihn ausgefragt habe und mit ihm fertig bin: Dann töten Sie ihn.", erwiderte er steinern, sodass Lily stöhnte. „Er ist nicht zu schnappen, die normalen Auroren suchen bereits seit Wochen nach ihm, aber er ist wie ein Geist. Auf Sie-", sein Blick huschte zu Lily. „-wird er reagieren.", sie stöhnte wieder.

„Bitte nicht.", stammelte sie.

„Agent Evans, gefährden Sie dieses Team?", fragte er sie kühl, sodass sie rot wurde und zu Boden sah.

„Nein, Sir.", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Gut.", machte er. „Denn ich möchte Sie kein weiteres Mal bestrafen müssen, Agen Evans. Sie haben sich selber in diese Situation gebracht.", James konnte kaum fassen, dass das immer noch derselbe Mann war, der ihm früher Schokolade geschenkt und auf dessen Schoß er gesessen hatte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie drei gründlich überlegen, wie sie es angehen wollen, erst, wenn Sie einen Plan haben, werde ich Sie schicken.", James biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte. „Ja, Agent Potter?", ertappt räusperte er sich.

„Um Severus zu finden, muss L – Agent Evans sich in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen.", erklärte er langsam. „Er wird sonst nicht darauf anspringen, einem bloßen Gerücht über eine Frau mit roten Haaren, die längst tot sein sollte, wird er nicht glauben.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Und?", fragte Moody ungerührt.

„Nun, das ist gefährlich, sie ist für den Rest der Welt tot! Wir können nicht einfach eine Tarnung wie 'den Tod' auffliegen lassen, das wäre Hochverrat!", ermahnte er ihn. „Wenn die falschen Leute sie sehen, dann wird sie in Erklärungsnot geraten und Sie können nicht durch die Weltgeschichte spazieren und hunderten von Leuten das Gedächtnis verändern, nur um unsere Existenz geheim zu halten.", sein Chef stand auf.

„Nun, wenn sie jemand sähe und erkennen würde, dann würden wir Evans abschwören und verurteilen.", bestätigte Moody. „Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, Severus Snape zu finden und wenn wir Agent Evans dafür opfern müssen-"

„Sie dient ihrem Land mit höchster Hingabe, ich finde, dass es zu viel verlangt ist-"

„Wenn sie ihrem Land mit höchster Hingabe dient, dann wird sie sich freuen, für ihr Land mit höchster Hingabe zu sterben!", knurrte er nur herablassend. Lily neben ihm versteifte sich ein bisschen, aber James sah, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. „Viele gute Männer haben ihr Leben für dieses Land gelassen, wer ist sie, dass sie dazu nicht bereit wäre?"

„Wer bist du, dass du es ihr befehlen darfst?", fragte James aufgebracht.

„Ihr 'seid' ja schon längst tot, Junge!", schnauzte Moody. „Was habt ihr noch, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt? Das Abknallen von anderen Leuten kann ihr unmöglich so viel Spaß bereiten!", betreten sank James wieder in sich zusammen. „Gib ihr den Befehl, ich bin mir sicher, sie wird ihr Schicksal selber in die Hand nehmen.", dabei warf er nun einen Blick zu Lily, dem James folgte. Sie biss wie verrückt auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie gegen die Tränen kämpfte.

„Wenn wir sie opfern, haben wir den letzten Schritt getan, der uns mit ihnen gleichsetzt.", sagte er letztendlich.  
>„James, schwächst du dieses Team?", fragte sein Pate ihn dieses Mal ganz direkt. „Tust du? Denn gnade dir Gott, wenn du derjenige bist, der euch schwach macht, ich habe auch kein Problem damit, 'dich' zu ersetzen!", noch ehe Sirius etwas sagen konnte (er hatte bereits Luft geholt), unterbrach Lily ihn.<p>

„Ich finde Snape.", sagte sie. „Niemand schwächt dieses Team, Sir, das Team ist stark.", fügte sie dann eisern hinzu, dabei war ihr Gesicht eine kalte Maske. Moody runzelte seine Stirn kurz, James fühlte, wie er versuchte, in seinen Geist einzudringen und an der Mauer abprallte, die er um sich errichtet hatte, dann nickte er.

„Sie sind entlassen.", meinte er.

Die drei stiegen in ihren Aufzug, es herrschte totale Stille, bis sie sich räusperte. „Du hättest nichts sagen sollen.", sagte sie tonlos.

„Und ihn dich opfern lassen?", maulte er zurück.

„Viele gute Männer haben ihr Leben für dieses Land gelassen.", sagte sie. „Es ist meine Pflicht, dasselbe zu tun."

„Das ist nicht wahr.", erwiderte er. „Je mehr wir verlieren, umso größer wird er werden! Wenn alle ihr Leben opfern, wird niemand mehr übrig sein, um gegen ihn zu kämpfen!", argumentierte er, aber als sie nicht antwortete, da stöhnte er. „Lily, eine Identität zu haben gibt einem etwas, wofür es sich lohnt zu kämpfen!", meinte er eindringlich.

„Woher würdest du das wissen, James?", fragte sie bitter. „Ein Teil von mir freut sich auf den Moment, wenn es endlich vorbei ist.", gab sie dann zu. Die Aufzugstür ging auf, da ließ sie die beiden stehen und steuerte das Badezimmer an.

James und Sirius blieben einen Moment entsetzt stehen, dann wurde James etwas ganz schreckliches bewusst. Sie blieben so lange in diesem Team, bis man sie tötete, egal wer, es war niemals ein natürlicher Tod vorgesehen. Kein hohes Alter, keine Familie, keine Freunde, kein Leben. Nur Leben nehmen oder Leben lassen. Und es würde früher oder später kommen.

Der Entschluss fasste sich nicht 'bewusst', aber plötzlich merkte er, dass er den Aufzug verlassen hatte, mit schnellen Schritten auf die Badezimmertür zu lief und die er dann einfach aufriss. Sie lehnte heulend gegen das Waschbecken, fuhr aber erschrocken und empört zusammen, als er so herein platzte. „Was fällt dir ein-", sein Mund unterdrückte jedes weitere Geräusch aus ihrem, indem er sie heftig küsste. Seine Arme schlangen sich um sie, seine Finger griffen in ihre Haare und er küsste sie verrückt. Lily stöhnte und drückte ihn von sich weg. „Nein! Du darfst mich nicht weiter ablenken, James, das ist gefähr-"

„Ich liebe dich!", sagte er deutlich, dabei fingen seine Hände an zu zittern. „Ich liebe dich, Lily!", seine Lippen suchten wieder ihre und als sie verarbeitet hatte, was er da redete, da schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und küsste zurück. Er hatte noch nie etwas so tolles gefühlt, wie die Tatsache, dass Lily Evans ihn küsste. Merlin, er liebte sie wirklich. Er tat es, das war kein Scherz gewesen und für ihn war es plötzlich unerträglich, sie zu lieben und aber nicht haben zu können. Die Tür knallte zu, als er sie gegen sie brachte, dann griff er unter ihre Oberschenkel und hob sie an. „Wow!", brach es zwischen zwei Küssen auf ihm heraus, da kicherte sie und begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Oh ja, gute Idee. Der Reißverschluss ihres Anzuges wurde von ihm nach unten gezogen, dann fixierte er sie gegen die Tür und zog ihn an ihren Schultern herunter, die BH-Träger nahm er gleich mit herunter. Wieder kicherte sie, ihre Zähne gruben sich einen Moment spielerisch in seine Unterlippe, das Hemd landete auf dem Boden. Sie hielten sich schon so lange zurück, dass es kein Entkommen mehr gab, für keinen von beiden. Wenn sie sich anfangs gewehrt hatte, dann war davon jetzt keine Spur mehr zu sehen, sie war genau so wild darauf, wie er.

Er ließ sie auf den Boden, damit sie sich ihrer Hosen entledigen konnten, einen Moment herrschte schwer atmende Stille und sie waren beide ziemlich verlegen, aber dann brachte er sie dazu, sich hinzusetzen und küsste sie wieder. Sie schlang wieder ihre Arme um ihn, ließ zu, dass er über sie kletterte und begann, sich an ihr zu reiben. „Ich liebe dich auch, James!", stöhnte sie schließlich. Einen Moment zog er in Betracht, dass es ihn vielleicht verunsichern würde oder ihm alle Lust auf sie rauben würde, dass ihr dabei Tränen über die Wangen liefen, aber dann befand er, dass sie ihn viel mehr beflügelten, viel mehr inspirierten. Er wollte sie wieder lachen sehen, er wollte sie stöhnen hören...

Mit einer eher groben Bewegung zog er ihr Höschen zur Seite und seine Shorts ein wenig herunter, um, so ruckartig wie es ihm nur möglich war, in Besitz zu nehmen, was seiner Meinung nach ihm gehörte. Ihr entwich ein kehliges Stöhnen und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder ganz genau daran, wie es das letzte Mal mit ihr gewesen war, er wusste wieder, wie sie in diesem schrecklichen Bett im Aufenthaltsraum gelegen und es wild miteinander gemacht hatten, wie ihre Zehen sich verbogen hatten, wie sie ihre Fingernägel tief in seine Haut gegraben hatte und dann ein befriedigtes Ächzen hervor gebracht hatte, als sie fertig geworden war.

Ja, diesen Ton wollte er ihr gleich noch einmal entlocken. Auf der anderen Seite musste er sich dann beeilen, er wäre angespannt genug gewesen, um gleich hier und jetzt zu kommen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Erlösung erfahren? „Ist das gut für dich?", fragte er atemlos, da sie keine Geräusche mehr machte, dafür sah er noch einmal in ihr Gesicht. Ihr liefen immer noch Tränen über die Wangen, aber ihr Gesicht war ganz rot und sie biss auf ihre Lippen.

„J – James, bitte... Bitte nicht.", heulte sie, also hielt er inne.

„Was?", fragte er zärtlich. „Baby, was ist?", sie schniefte ein bisschen, dann entwich ihr ein schreckliches Seufzen.

„Ich bin noch nicht so weit.", flüsterte sie verlegen. Er seufzte, als er verstand. Sie bat ihn, sie nicht zurück zu lassen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie es dringend brauchte, so dringend, dass der Gedanke weh tun musste, er würde sich an ihr befriedigen und sie dann verlassen. „I – ich... Ich bin noch nicht so weit.", wiederholte sie. Er nickte verstehend.

„Also schön.", mit einer sehr kraftvollen Bewegung rollte er sich von ihr herunter, zog sie aber mit sich, sodass sie über ihm landete. Seine Finger zitterten, so merkte er. „Nimm dir, was du brauchst.", schlug er vor. Sie blinzelte etwas verstört, sagte aber nichts und bewegte sich auch nicht. „Aber gib mir einen Kuss.", lächelte er hinterher, sodass sie rot wurde und sich zu ihm herunter beugte, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Das hatte er gern.

Jetzt fing sie zögerlich an, sich zu bewegen, dabei achtete James darauf, ruhig zu atmen. Er wollte um nichts auf der Welt dafür sorgen, dass sie sich noch schlechter fühlte, als sie es sowieso schon tat! Er wollte, dass sie sich gut fühlte, wenigstens kurz, wenigstens ein wenig Entspannung sollte dabei für sie heraus springen! Es fühlte sich ganz schön gut an, was sie da tat. Vielleicht war das ein guter Ausgleich, letztes Mal hatte er sich an ihr verausgabt, vielleicht musste sie dieses Mal die Zügel in die Hand nehmen? Seine Finger streichelten ihre Seite entlang und er schloss seine Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. „Ist das okay?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Mega-gut...", murmelte er heiser. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. Die Fliesen des Fußbodens waren recht kühl, aber das machte ihm nichts aus, im Gegenteil, es half ihm dabei, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, es nicht schneller enden zu lassen, als er musste. Sie brauchte eine Weile. Wenn er weiter gemacht hätte, dann wäre es schon vorbei gewesen, aber Lily brauchte zuerst eine Weile, bis sie begriffen hatte, wie sie es am besten machen musste, damit sie näher kam. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot, als sie schneller wurde, ihre Hände stützten sich neben seinem Kopf ab, da streichelte er sachte durch ihre Haare. Ein Stöhnen entwich ihr wieder, danach wurde der Rhythmus ein bisschen beständiger und kraftvoller. Er wusste, jetzt hatte sie gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte.

Endlich kam sie.

„Oh mein – oh – Jamie!", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre Haare sich überall schüttelten, er konnte ihre Bewegungen fühlen, während sie enger wurde. Das war schneller gegangen, als er gedacht hatte, ihre Hand schlug auf seine Brust, aber der Schmerz machte ihm auch nichts aus. Seine Finger drückten sich in ihre Hüften und zwängten sie einen Moment weiter, bis ihm ein Keuchen entfuhr und auch er endlich kam. Einen Augenblick war es totenstill, dann sah er wieder in ihr Gesicht und seufzte. Natürlich weinte sie wieder. So unfassbar gut es gerade gewesen war, jetzt, wo es vorbei war, da war ihr vermutlich wieder bewusst geworden, dass man sie dafür bestrafen würde.

Bevor er sich damit befassen konnte, musste er tief durchatmen. „Ich liebe dich.", wiederholte er wieder. Zwar liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen, aber sie lächelte trotzdem bitter.

„James, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie dich rekrutieren würden, dann hätte ich es nicht getan.", beteuerte sie ein weiteres Mal, sodass er mit seinen Schultern zuckte. „Wenn sie dich nicht rekrutiert hätten, dann hätte ich 'nein' gesagt!", gestand sie dann. Innerlich seufzte er. Wenn sie nein gesagt hätte, hätte er ebenfalls nein gesagt, das war sicher. Dann hätten sie zusammen sein können.

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Das hatte Moody gewusst! Darum hatte er ihn rekrutiert! Er hatte gewusst, James würde niemals Ruhe geben, aber er musste gewusst haben, dass es gar nicht erst soweit gekommen wäre. Vermutlich war er in Lilys Gedanken eingedrungen und hatte genau gesehen, dass sie sich in James verliebt hatte und nein gesagt hätte, obwohl sie von Anfang an dafür vorgesehen gewesen war. Da hatte er sie beide rekrutiert, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht umentschied.

Seufzend schlang er seine Arme um sie. „Lily, du musst lernen, deinen Geist gründlich zu verschließen.", flüsterte er zärtlich, aber darauf schluchzte sie nur. Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Haare. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein oder Moody wird uns bestrafen oder ersetzen.", meinte er, dabei küsste er ihre Schlafe ab.

„W – was meinst du?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich meine das, wie ich das sage.", erwiderte er ernst. „Wenn Moody heraus findet, dass wir nachgegeben haben, dann wird er uns bestrafen oder ersetzen.", sie nickte nun bedrückt und löste sich von ihm. Es war immer noch unglaublich, dass sie gerade Sex gehabt hatten. James fühlte sich wie benommen, wirklich, aber er musste jetzt stark und kühn sein. Er musste jetzt ein Team-Leiter sein.

Er musste jetzt Auror sein.

Etwas beschämt kleideten sie sich wieder, dann standen sie sich betreten gegenüber. „Was jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Nun...", machte er nachdenklich. „Jetzt nichts. Wir müssen weiter machen, wie bisher.", erklärte er ihr.

„Und das bedeutet-", begann sie fragend, also seufzte er.

„Lily, wir können es uns nicht erlauben, irgendetwas zu tun. Wir müssen so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, weiter machen, wie bisher, damit Moody nicht misstrauisch wird, okay?", sie nickte wieder, da versuchte er probeweise, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Er kam sofort durch und stellte fest, dass sie schrecklich verwirrt und traurig und sogar verlegen war. Sie merkte sofort, dass er in ihren Gedanken war, denn sie verschränkte ihre Arme. „Du muss ihn gründlicher verschließen.", ermahnte er sie.

„Ich versuche es ja, aber es wird immer schwerer!", verteidigte sie sich kleinlaut.

„Und wegen deiner Träume-"

„Was für Träume?", sie wurde knallrot, als er seufzte.

„Lily, Sirius und Moody haben deine Träume gesehen. ...bevor du ins Bett gehst, musst du deinen Geist verschließen. Ordne deine Gedanken und löse dich von ihnen...", riet er ihr. „Nichts ist verräterischer als deine Träume..."

„Du sagst das so einfach, James!", maulte sie. „Du hast Sirius, der deinen Geist bewacht, ich habe niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst...", vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal schrecklich schuldig, aber da seufzte sie nur kopfschüttelnd und fuhr über ihr Gesicht. „Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich schätze, es ist normal. Wir sind zu dritt hier drin eingesperrt und ihr beide seid beste Freunde. ...irgendeiner muss ja der Außenseiter sein.", flüsterte sie beschämt.

„Nun, gerade ist Sirius der einzige, der keinen Sex hatte.", versuchte er zu scherzen, um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung verdrehte sie grinsend ihre Augen. „Wir tun also so, als wäre nichts gewesen?", auf diese Frage nickte er. „Okay... Also schön, wie du willst.", stimmte sie zu. „Alles auf Anfang.", er bewunderte ihre Selbstbeherrschung, denn ihr Gesicht wurde eine völlig leere Maske, ihre Augen einen Moment glasig und dann knackte sie etwas unangenehm mit ihrem Rücken.

„Darf ich-", begann er, dann unterbrach er sich selber verlegen.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn.

„Darf ich dich ein – uh – ein letztes Mal küssen?", fragte er unsicher. Sie blinzelte überrascht, dann zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

„Du solltest nicht.", meinte sie recht logisch, dann drehte sie sich herum und ließ ihn alleine im Badezimmer stehen. Verlegen stellte er fest, dass ihn das verletzt hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal einen letzten Kuss von ihr erhalten, sie war einfach fort gegangen!

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett, als er heraus kam, und spielte mit seinem Schnatz. James fing ihn locker ein, steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche und setzte sich neben Sirius. „Uh – habt ihr eine gute Lösung gefunden?", fragte er.

„Mh."

„Sie kam gerade raus, kalt wie ein toter Fisch, hat sich umgezogen und ist runter in die Höhle, vermutlich um den Boxsack zu verdreschen.", berichtete er dann.

„Mh.", machte er wieder stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich sehe das als 'nein' an, James, wenn ihr eine gute Lösung gefunden habt, dann musst du es berichtigen.", informierte er ihn, da stöhnte er verzweifelt und räusperte sich.

„Doch, wir haben eine gute Lösung gefunden.", meinte er.

„Oh gut.", gab er zurück, dabei richtete er sich auf. „Was?"

„Was schon? Wir tun so, als wäre nichts gewesen.", ihm entwich ein Stöhnen. Sirius runzelte seine Stirn.

„Wow, toller Plan.", warf er sarkastisch in den Raum. „Ein Genistreich, hat bisher auch super funktioniert.", er verdrehte seine Augen über ihn. „Nein, nein, wirklich!"

„Halt die Klappe, Mann.", maulte er. „Ich weiß, dass das alles nicht ideal ist, aber... Aber weißt du, ich glaube, jetzt haben wir wieder Kontrolle darüber, was passiert.", seufzte er bitter.

„Du meinst, du hattest Sex und kannst wieder klar denken?", schnaubte sein bester Freund.

„Ja, ich meine, ich hatte Sex und kann wieder klar denken.", knurrte er. „Und Lily geht es gleich. Wir können eh nicht zusammen sein. Ich schätze, wir brauchten das, um überhaupt weiter zu machen. ...im Gegenteil zu dem, was Moody dachte, geht es uns besser als vorher.", darauf nickte Sirius nachdenklich und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Und ich nehme an, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vorerst nicht.", meinte James darauf.


	6. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Seitdem ging es besser, wirklich. Natürlich war es immer noch schwer, manchmal zumindest, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, aber es ging wirklich besser. Moody hatte die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, wenn er sie überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, wofür James ihm reichlich dankbar war. Der Umgang mit Lily war ein bisschen einfacher geworden. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihn liebte, so wie er sie liebte, machte alles sehr viel einfacher.

Ähnlich wie James gesagt hatte.

Gerade saßen sie zu dritt am Tisch und grübelten über einen guten Plan. „...und wie wäre es, wenn du an Orte gehst, zu denen du weißt, dass er geht und dort auf ihn wartest?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Wir sind keine sechzehn mehr, Sirius.", erwiderte sie. „Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm, er wird wohl kaum jedes Jahr zu der Bank gehen, auf der wir gesessen und über unsere Probleme Zuhause geredet haben.", schnaubte sie dann.

„Glaubst du nicht?", hakte sein bester Freund nach.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte sie entschieden, aber kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, da runzelte sie die Stirn und sah ganz und gar nicht mehr entschieden aus. „Wieso – glaubst du?", hakte sie nach.

„Nun...", machte er plötzlich mit belegter Stimme. „Ich gehe jedes Jahr zu dem Baum am schwarzen See, an dem Marlene und ich entschieden haben, dass es nicht geht.", daraufhin schwieg Lily verblüfft. Das war ein sehr intimes Detail, von dem James zwar gewusst hatte, aber über das nicht (und unter keinen Umständen jemals!) gesprochen wurde. „Tja, dieses Jahr nicht, aber bisher immer.", fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Du hast mit ihm über deine Probleme Zuhause gesprochen?", fragte James plötzlich nachdenklich. Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen an und schnaubte.

„Vier Jahre später und er wird immer noch eifersüchtig auf Snievellus, weil der mit Evans kann und er nicht.", meinte er abfällig.

„Du sollst dieses Wort nicht sagen.", maulte Lily sofort.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich meine damit, dass er vielleicht Kontakt zu deinen Eltern hat. ...ich meine, wenn ihr so eng befreundet ward, vielleicht haben sie ihn bei der Beerdigung gesehen und den Kontakt wieder aufgenommen?", schlug James vor. Zu seiner Überraschung erhellte sich Sirius' Miene, während Lily augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen traten. „Kamen deine Eltern gut mit ihm aus?", sie räusperte sich tapfer.

Ja, er fand sie wirklich sehr tapfer und er bewunderte sie dafür. Er wusste, wie nah sie ihrer Familie gestanden hatte und dass sie sie schrecklich vermissen musste. Trotzdem holte sie Luft. „Meine Eltern und er haben sich – uh – sehr gut verstanden.", meinte sie, dabei zuckten ihre Mundwinkel nach unten. „Was du sagst liegt im Bereich des Möglichen.", fügte sie dann seufzend hinzu.

„Also, was jetzt?", fragte Sirius. „Ich meine, Lily kann schlecht in ihr Wohnzimmer platzen und sie fragen, ob sie wissen, wo er ist...", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Nein, das geht nicht...", murmelte James nachdenklich. „Aber ich könnte... Mr und Mrs Evans kennen mich sicher noch von früher. Ich könnte sicherlich irgendeinen Vorwand erfinden, um sie nach ihm zu fragen. Die Frage ist, ob wir Moody dazu kriegen würden.", meinte er schließlich unsicher. Lily grübelte mit rotem Gesicht vor sich hin. Dieses Thema schien ihr sehr unangenehm.

„Was würdest du erfinden wollen, ich glaube, Lilys Eltern wissen noch, dass ihr euch nicht leiden konntet.", erinnerte Sirius ihn ungläubig. „Denk nur an die Weihnachtsfeier vor zwei Jahren, auf der ihr euch vor versammelter Mannschaft geprügelt habt..."

„Nun, wenn er nicht von mir hätte verprügelt werden wollen, dann wäre er gegangen, als Lily ihm gesagt hat, dass er dort fehl am Platz und nicht mehr willkommen ist!", maulte James.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er kommen gesehen hat, dass du ihn verprügeln würdest, wenn er nicht geht.", gab sein bester Freund zurück und schnaubte dabei. „Es wäre logischer gewesen, dass 'ich' mich einmische, zu dem Zeitpunkt waren Lily und ich nämlich wesentlich enger miteinander befreundet als ihr zwei!", er fühlte, wie er ein bisschen rot im Gesicht wurde. „Und Mr und Mrs Evans wussten das, weil sie mich da schon kannten und dich nicht!", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Du hast aber nun einmal nichts gemacht!", erinnerte er ihn. „Ich meine, wenn ihr so gut befreundet ward, wieso hast du dann nichts unternommen, um ihr zu helfen?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Ich wollte mich nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft mit jemandem prügeln, James, das ist unhöflich!"

„Nun, Mr Evans fand es ziemlich heldenhaft von mir, dass ich eingesprungen bin.", verteidigte er sich mit heißen Wangen.

„Könnt ihr mal aufhören?", maulte Lily jetzt dazwischen. „Das tut doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache...", kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie durch ihre Haare, dann räusperte sie sich. „Ich – uh – ich könnte Briefe schreiben.", beide sahen auf.

„Wie meinst du?"

„Ich meine damit, ich könnte einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben, dann hast du einen Vorwand, um zu ihnen zu gehen. Wenn du dort bist, dann fragst du nach Severus, weil du einen Brief für ihn hast. Wenn sie sagen, du sollst ihn gerade da lassen, dann wissen wir, dass er Kontakt zu ihnen hat.", schlug sie vor.

„Das ist brillant!", lobte Sirius.

„Und wenn ich den Brief dort lasse und Severus fragt deine Eltern, wer den Brief abgegeben hat, dann sagen die beiden ihm, dass ich bei ihnen gewesen bin. Dann weiß er, dass etwas an der Sache faul ist.", gab er ihr zu bedenken.

„Meine Eltern sind cool, James, du kannst ihnen einfach sagen, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen, sollen sie deinen Namen nicht erwähnen. Sie wissen, dass es blöd zwischen euch ist.", meinte sie. Als er daraufhin die Arme verschränkte, da seufzte sie. „Sie haben oft nach dir gefragt...", fügte sie zögerlich hinzu.

„Was würdest du in den Brief schreiben wollen?", fragte Sirius, vermutlich um James von diesem Einwand abzulenken. Sein toller bester Freund...

„Keine Ahnung. Ich könnte ihnen eine Art Abschiedsbrief schreiben."

„Und wie würde ich in den Besitz eines persönlichen Briefes an deine Eltern kommen?", sie wurde rot und räusperte sich.

„Darüber würden sie sich nicht wundern.", flüsterte sie beschämt. „Uh – sie würden sich eher freuen und... Und fragen, ob ich glücklich war.", er konnte plötzlich nicht mehr anders, als ein bisschen schräg zu grinsen. Das bedeutete, sie hatte mit ihren Eltern über ihn geredet. Über ihn und darüber, dass sie ihn gerne hatte... „Du müsstest natürlich sagen, dass du erst jetzt kommst, weil du nach mir gesucht hast, damit sie das glauben, ich meine...", unsicher zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.

Es war zu sehen, wie unangenehm ihr dieses Thema jetzt erst war, wo sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie schon viel länger in ihn verliebt gewesen war. „Also schön, ich werde mit diesem Plan zu Moody gehen.", meinte er schließlich nachdenklich. Sirius und er wechselten seinen Blick. Dieses Mal wusste er nicht auf Anhieb, was sein bester Freund ihm mitteilen wollte, aber schließlich drang er ohne Probleme in seinen Geist ein. James brach den Blickkontakt und schloss seinen Geist sofort. Das hatte er gewollt. Vermutlich hatte er verräterische Gedanken und Sirius wusste das.

Er stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl an, um in Moodys Büro zu gehen. Zu seiner Überraschung saß Moody nicht an seinem Schreibtisch, wie sonst immer, sondern er lag auf der Couch, in der Hand ein leeres Glas, auf dem Tisch eine Flasche Whisky. „Sir?", sprach er ihn etwas unsicherer an, als beabsichtigt. Moody sah auf und räusperte sich, dann richtete er sich auf.

„Was, Agent Potter?", fragte er schneidend.

„Wir haben einen Plan ausgearbeitet und wollen Ihre Erlaubnis.", erwiderte er kühl.

„Mh.", machte er, dabei ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er musste eine Menge getrunken haben, denn seine Schritte waren nicht mehr die sichersten.

„Schießen Sie los.", verlangte er dennoch.

„Wir denken, es ist am einfachsten, es über Agent Evans' Eltern zu versuchen.", meinte er schlicht. „Sie kann schlecht zu ihnen gehen, aber ich könnte, unter dem Vorwand, ihnen einen Brief geben zu wollen und einen für Severus zu haben. Wenn sie mir sagen, ich soll ihn dort lassen, dann wissen wir, dass er dorthin kommen wird.", er schnaubte.  
>„Und was für einen Brief würden Sie ihnen geben wollen, Agent Potter?", fragte er abfällig.<p>

„Lily könnte einen Brief schreiben, sie sitzt gerade unten.", erinnerte er ihn. „Einen Abschiedsbrief. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihr danach besser gehen wird.", erklärte er dazu.

„War das deine Idee?"

„Nein, ihre.", gab er zu. „Aber ich finde sie recht clever. Und wie ich sagte, es würde ihr danach besser gehen. Wenn sie sich verabschieden könnte, meine ich.", sein Chef verdrehte seine Augen, aber als James genau hinsah, da konnte er sehen, dass sie dabei feucht wurden. Etwas war passiert, was er ihm verschweigen wollte. Es gab einen Grund, warum er hier am helligten Tage lag und trank.

Etwas ungewollt merkte James, wie seine Augen den Raum nach einen Anhaltspunkt absuchten. Irgendetwas, er wusste gar nicht, wonach er suchte, wurde aber nicht enttäuscht. Auf der Couch lag eine Zeitung.

Und die Schlagzeile brachte ihn beinahe um.

Seine Eltern. Es wurde darüber berichtet, dass man seine Eltern abgeschlachtet in ihrem Haus gefunden hatte. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er fühlte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Stöhnend fuhr er durch seine Haare. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Eine Tarnung wie 'den Tod' kann man nicht einfach auffliegen lassen.", erwiderte Moody nur, der seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„W – was...", stotterte er nur, dabei verließ er seinen Platz und nahm die Zeitung in die Hand.

„Wegtreten, Agent Potter.", meinte sein Pate herzlos.

„D – die – die ist schon eine Woche alt!", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten-"

„Nein, gar nicht.", unterbrach er ihn. „Du hast keine Identität mehr, weißt du noch?", stöhnend rieb James über sein Gesicht. „Ich sagte 'Wegtreten'!", knurrte er dann. Wenigstens sagte er nichts dazu, dass James die Zeitung nicht weg legte, sondern zusammen faltete und gegen seine Seite drückte. Er hätte auch mit Moody gekämpft, den alten Mann konnte er sicher locker fertig machen.

Und er war sich gewiss, dass der alte Mann das wusste.

Sirius und Lily saßen beide immer noch unten am Tisch, Sirius trank offenbar einen Schluck Whisky, während Lily nur mit verschränkten Armen und geschlossenen Augen zurück lehnte. Ihre Knöchel lagen übereinander geschlagen auf der Tischkante, so weit war sie zurück gerutscht. „Er denkt darüber nach.", meinte er, dann legte er seufzend die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Sirius merkte es zuerst, griff nach der Zeitung und stöhnte, dann wurden seine Augen feucht und ein Schluchzen brach aus ihm heraus. Erst da öffnete Lily ihre Augen.

„Was zum-", begann sie mit einem verwirrten Blick zu Sirius, dann bemerkte sie die Zeitung und riss sie ihm gierig aus den Händen. Ihre Augen wurden kreisrund. „Nein...", flüsterte sie dann. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er es nicht anders gemacht hatte. Er hätte etwas sagen und Sirius nicht so mit dem Kopf darauf stoßen sollen, denn der vergrub gerade nur noch sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schluchzte kopfschüttelnd. „Oh nein!", auch ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

James hasste sich plötzlich.

Da stand er und hatte gerade erfahren, dass seine Eltern ermordet worden waren – und hatte keine einzige Träne dafür übrig. Nicht eine. Nichts, er fühlte sich völlig leer und tot. Um nicht zu sagen: Es ließ ihn kalt. Lily und Sirius hatten mehr Emotionen dafür übrig als er, er stand nur dort und betrachtete sie ungerührt, wie sie weinten und trauerten. Sogar Lily weinte um den Tod seiner Eltern, während er nur dort stand und nichts tat. Er hasste und verabscheute sich zutiefst. „Ich gehe duschen.", meinte er endlich.

„Aber-", begann Lily, sodass er seine Hände abwehrend hob.

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", wies er sie und auch jeden ihrer Einwände ab.

Er saß noch dort unter der Dusche, als sich die Tür zwei Stunden später öffnete. „Geh weg, Sirius.", murmelte er. Ihm war eiskalt, er war völlig durchnässt und lehnte erschöpft gegen die gekachelte Wand hinter sich, während das kalte Wasser einfach durch seine Kleidung sickerte.

Keine Träne.

Nichts.

Wer hatte schon einmal von einem so herzlosen, kalten Wesen gehört, dass nicht einmal weinte, wenn seine Eltern starben? Kein Schritt hatte verraten, dass die Person im Zimmer geblieben war, aber als er seine Augen öffnete, da sah er Lily vor sich hocken. „Wir machen uns langsam Sorgen.", meinte sie seufzend. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot, aber sie weinte nicht mehr, während sie sich neben ihn unter das kalte Wasser setzte.

Lily zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, obwohl das Wasser so dermaßen kalt war. „Hast du geweint, als sie dich gefoltert haben?", fragte er tonlos. Überrascht warf sie ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu, dann räusperte sie sich.

„Nein.", erwiderte sie endlich. „Das wäre unprofessionell gewesen.", er schnaubte, aber dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sie lieber aus dem sechzehnten Stock sprang, als noch einmal gefangen genommen zu werden.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?", fragte er also, aber darauf antwortete sie eine Weile nicht. „Lily?"

„Weißt du, James, eine Menge Seelenheiler haben versucht, das aus mir heraus zu kriegen und keiner hat es geschafft. Wieso denkst du, ich würde es dir verraten?", maulte sie ein bisschen.

„Weil du mich liebst, deshalb.", erwiderte er einfacher, als das für ihn war. Genau genommen: An der Tatsache, dass Lily ihn liebte und er sie und sie nicht zusammen sein konnten, war überhaupt nichts einfaches mehr. Die Erkenntnis des Tage war, dass das Leben zu kurz war, um immer nur umeinander herum zu schleichen. Er hatte gerade genug davon! Seine Eltern hatten immer gehofft, dass sie es irgendwann schaffen würden, weil sie gewusst hatten, dass er die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben hatte. Jetzt war seine Hoffnung endlich erfüllt, sie war in ihn verliebt und sie wollte ihn.

Er wollte nicht länger warten. „Nun, sie haben mir weh getan.", sagte sie plötzlich. „Und bevor du fragst: ich meine damit genau das, was du denkst.", er stöhnte und schloss seine Augen. „Wieso sitzt du hier unter der kalten Dusche?", fragte sie.

„Keine Ahnung.", log er.

„Willst du nicht darüber reden?", fragte sie, dabei stellte sie das Wasser einfach ab. Während er schwieg zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und trocknete zuerst ihn, dann sich selber. Ihm war augenblicklich warm, aber immer noch nicht wohl.

„Ich hasse die Männer, die dir weh getan haben.", seufzte er. „Ich hätte dich beschützen wollen, ich habe versucht, dich zu befreien.", murmelte er. Lily schnaubte wieder.

„Ich will lieber nicht weiter darüber sprechen James. Wir haben alle schon Sachen erlebt, die wir lieber nicht erlebt hätten.", als sie ihn abwies, da seufzte er tief. „Jamie?"

„Mh?"

„Möchtest...", sie seufzte tief. „Möchtest du deinen Frust los werden?", er runzelte seine Stirn, dabei warf er einen Blick zu ihr.

„Was meinst du damit schon wieder?", fragte er ahnungslos, da räusperte sie sich und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke auf. Er konnte nicht glauben, was sie da vorschlug. Sie meinte, er sollte mit ihr schlafen, um zu vergessen, dass seine Eltern gestorben waren. Nein, halt, das hatte sie nicht gesagt. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, er seinen Frust los werden wollte. Ihm wurde klar, wie frustriert er war, dass sie das an seiner Nasenspitzen abzulesen schien. Momentan frustrierte ihn alles! Die Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder Ewigkeiten eingesperrt waren, die Sache mit seinen Eltern, das Benehmen von Moody, dass irgendwie alles schief gegangen war, dass sie ausgerechnet Snape jagen sollten, dass er unter der Dusche gesessen hatte und einfach nicht weinen konnte... Stöhnend betrachtete er sie, während sie sich auszog.

„Ich meine damit, dass du aussiehst, als würde es dich gleich zerreißen.", meinte sie zärtlich, als sie nur noch in ihrem Höschen vor ihm stand, dann setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß, ihr Gesicht direkt zu seinem gedreht. „Du siehst aus, als würde dein Kopf gleich explodieren, vor lauter Gedanken. Und ich will dir helfen, dich zu entspannen.", er stöhnte und nickte.

„Es zerreißt mich bald.", gab er zu, mehr brauchte es nicht, da drückte sie ihre Lippen schon auf seine.

Einen Moment herrschte Funkstille in seinem Kopf. Erlösend, wirklich, er überlegte und grübelte und dachte so viel nach, dass es nichts schöneres gab, als den Stillstand, den er in der ersten Sekunde erfuhr. „Besser?", fragte sie ihn zärtlich, er nickte und schloss seine Augen, um sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Ihre Küsse waren so toll, so süß, so köstlich. Merlin, er liebte sie.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dass du das tun würdest.", flüsterte er entsetzt.

„Was? Zu dir unter die Dusche kommen und dich küssen?", fragte sie.

„Meine Gefühle für dich erwidern.", erwiderte er. „Lily, ich liebe dich schon so lange. Wir hätten es alles haben können, ein hübsches Haus am See, ein Quidditchteam Kinder, abends auf der Hollywood-Schaukel den Sonnenuntergang ansehen...", unerklärlicherweise kamen ihm jetzt die Tränen, aber er griff nur in ihre Haare und drückte seinen Mund ebenfalls auf ihren. „Wir wären es gewesen.", erklärte er ihr stöhnend.

„Jamie-", begann sie, aber in diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.

„Moody will uns sehen.", ertönte es von draußen, Sirius klang reichlich betreten und verheult. Lily zog sich von ihm zurück, aber er küsste sie wieder, dann stand er auf. Ihr Gesicht war ganz rot und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, während sie nur ihren BH anzog, da hörte er Sirius schniefen. „Kommt ihr?"

„Ja, wir kommen.", meinte er nur. Lily ließ ihn einfach stehen, öffnete die Badezimmertür und lief an Sirius vorbei, nur in ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet. James folgte ihr geknickt. Sie betrachteten Lily beide mehr oder weniger nachdenklich, während die ihren schwarzen Anzug anzog und ihre Waffen verstaute.

Moody saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wirkte wieder völlig normal, als die drei eintraten, alle mehr verstört als sonst irgendetwas, und sich vor ihn stellten. „Ihr Plan ist gut, ich möchte, dass Sie ihn so schnell wie möglich durchführen.", meinte er. „Ich schätze, Regulus Black wird berichtet haben, dass Sie gar nicht tot sind, demnach müssen wir so schnell wie möglich handeln, ehe das publik wird.", er klang völlig emotionslos. Natürlich klang er immer emotionslos, aber nicht in diesem Stil, das war ein neues Level!

„Was wird passieren, wenn es publik wird?", fragte James tonlos. „Mit uns, meine ich.", fügte er dann hinzu, ehe sein Pate auch nur Luft geholt hatte.

„Nun, das Ministerium wird versuchen, es so gut es geht abzustreiten. Wenn das nicht geht, wird man euch abschwören und los werden.", meinte Moody. „Falls du möchtest, Junge, ich kann dir deinen unterschriebenen Vertrag zeigen, da steht das alles drin.", er warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Sirius, der aber nur nickte. Merlin, was hatten sie da unterschrieben?

„Also, wie gehen wir vor?", fragte er nur.

„Es ist ganz einfach.", erklärte Moody. „Agent Evans, Sie gehen herunter und schreiben zwei Briefe. Agent Potter und Agent Blick gehen zu Ihrem Elternhaus und liefern die beiden Briefe ab. In dem für Severus Snape werden Sie eine versteckte Botschaft mit einem Treffpunkt hinterlassen.", James räusperte sich.

„Was-"

„Agent Black bleibt als Rückendeckung, Mr Potter geht alleine in dieses Haus. Und sollten Sie Snape sehen, Agent Potter, dann möchte ich, dass Sie so tun, als wären Sie Agent Evans, die Vielsafttrank genommen hat.", fuhr er fort, als hätte James nichts gesagt.

„Was mache ich in der Zwischenzeit?", der Blick, mit dem Moody Lily bedachte, hätte sie auch umbringen können, wenn er sich mehr Mühe gegeben hätte.

„Nun, Sie sitzen diesen aus. ...bevor sie noch jemanden umbringen.", knurrte er.

Sie wurde knallrot und sah zu Boden, offenbar, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen. „Ja, Sir.", seufzte sie nur tonlos.

„Ich finde, Sie sind reichlich unfair.", verteidigte James sie.

„Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass sie ihre Eltern sieht und ihre Tarnung auffliegen lässt, weil sie nicht mehr an sich halten kann.", maulte er nur.

„Ich bin mir sicher-"

„Sie würde sich dumm anstellen, sie bleibt hier, das ist das Ende dieser Unterhaltung!", fuhr Moody ihn nun an, sodass alle drei einen Schritt zurück traten. Er musterte sein Team einen Moment. „Ich hatte mehr von euch erwartet.", gab er dann zu. „Ihr seid noch kein halbes Jahr hier und macht schon solchen Ärger. Was denkt ihr eigentlich passiert, wenn das Ministerium von euren Fehltritten erfährt?", fragte er sie schnaubend.

„Ich schätze, man wird versuchen, uns umzubringen.", erwiderte James. „Aber das wird nicht funktionieren.", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Wieso denkst du?"

„Weil wir zu stark sind.", erwiderte er eisern. „Haben Sie sonstige Anweisungen?", fragte er dann nur noch bitter. Er versuchte zuerst, in Lilys Geist einzudringen, er konnte das an Moodys Gesicht sehen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn abwies, denn ihre Augen wurden ganz glasig und der alte Mann runzelte die Stirn. Zu James' Überraschung wandte er sich danach direkt zu Sirius, anstelle davon, es bei ihm zu versuchen, woraufhin Sirius ein bisschen in sich zusammen sank und Blickkontakt vermied. James griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um seinen besten Freund zu schützen, aber da stöhnte der nur.

„Können Sie das bitte unterlassen?", fragte er gequält.

„Das wollte ich Sie auch fragen, Agent Black!", knurrte er. „Haben Sie denn nichts anderes, worauf Sie sich konzentrieren können?", fragte er dann hinterher.

„Wieso, es macht doch keinen Unterschied!", maulte Sirius zurück. „Egal, wie oft ich an sie denke, sie wird ja eh nicht zurück kommen, richtig?", James fühlte seine eigenen Schultern sinken. Guter Sirius, der sich selber lieber mit Gedanken an Marlene quälte, als ihn und Lily zu verraten. Moody schnaubte abfällig.

„Es geht nicht darum, dass du an 'sie' denkst, sondern darum, 'dass' du an sie denkst, Junge!", knurrte er.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt, als ich sagte, dass es nicht wertgeschätzt wird, wie du uns gängelst! Hör endlich auf, dieses Wort zu sagen!", ermahnte James ihn jetzt, um Moody von Sirius abzulenken, der nicht so aussah, als könnte er noch sehr viel länger stand halten. „Wir sind Menschen, keine Maschinen. Wenn du willst, dass wir keine Gefühle haben, dann musst du schon unsere Gedächtnisse löschen!", einen Moment herrschte schreckliche Stille. Was hatte er ihm gerade für einen Vorschlag gemacht? Sein Pate sah aus, als wäre diese Idee sehr verlockend gewesen.

„Das steht nicht in den Verträgen.", sagte Lily plötzlich. „Es – uh – es ist alles ganz genau geregelt und geklärt, der Vertrag ist legal und bindend.", Moody verengte seine Augen, während er sie musterte, so sehr, dass sie offensichtlich nervös wurde, denn sie warf einen Blick zur Seite, dann trat er direkt vor sie und kam ihr dabei so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. „Uh – Par – Paragraf zwei besagt-"

„Sie würden das wissen, nicht wahr?", knurrte er. Sie wurde rot. „James, hast du gewusst, dass Evans zu einem viel früheren Zeitpunkt in das Projekt eingeweiht wurde und den Vertrag mit geschrieben haben?", sie sah wieder zur Seite, wirkte aber schuldig genug, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass Moody die Wahrheit sagte. „Um jetzt festzustellen, dass sie ihre Identität doch lieber behalten will.", schnaubte er abfällig.

„Weißt du, warum sie ihre Identität behalten will?", fragte er nun.

„Erkläre es mir.", verlangte sein Pate. „Denn wenn ich euch so ansehe, dann finde ich immer, ihr solltet mir dankbar sein, wenn ich so gnädig wäre, eure Gedächtnisse zu löschen. Alles, was ist tut ist 'töten' und 'lügen'!", maulte er.

„Sie will ihre Identität behalten, weil sie keinen Grund mehr hat, zu kämpfen! Seit sie ein 'Niemand' ist, ohne Freunde, ohne Familie, ohne Leben, gibt es nichts mehr in ihrem Leben, für das es sich zu leben lohnt!", erwiderte James aufgebracht. „Und du 'weißt' das! Du weißt das, sonst hättet ihr unsere Gedächtnisse von Anfang an gelöscht, du weißt, dass niemand auf dieser Welt tun würde, was wir tun, wenn er keinen Ansporn dazu hat!", fügte er dann noch hinzu, da wurde er ertappt rot. Offenbar hatte er mitten ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Und was ist euer Ansporn bis hier her gewesen?", fragte er abfällig.

Es war nur zu offensichtlich. Sirius warf einen Blick zu James, so wie Lily ebenfalls. Und wenn er ehrlich war – er hätte gerne auf beide gleichzeitig gucken können. „Mein Team, Moody.", erklärte er bitter, danach seufzte er geschlagen. „Tatsächlich ist dieses Team meine Identität.", gab er zu. „Es nützt mir nur nichts mehr.", sein Chef nickte.

„Und genau deshalb wurden gerade Sie drei rekrutiert.", erklärte er. „Weil wir genau wussten, dass Sie drei kein Leben außerhalb der drei anwesenden Personen haben. Wir wussten, wenn wir einen weg nehmen, würden die beiden anderen nach ihm suchen, bis sie alles heraus gefunden haben. Sie haben einen Vertrag unterschrieben, in dem alles drin steht, was dazu gehört, unter anderem, dass wir professionelles Verhalten unterhalb der Teammitglieder erwarten.", führte er aus.

„Aber-"

„Stattdessen-", unterbrach er seinen Einwand. „-bumsen Sie nach einem halben Jahr im Badezimmer, führen die einfachsten Aufträge nicht aus und fangen an, mit mir zu verhandeln und zu diskutieren, wenn Sie meinen Befehlen gehorchen sollen.", warf er ihm vor, danach traf sein Blick Lily. „Ich möchte, dass Sie drei jetzt tun, was ich ihnen aufgetragen habe. Agent Evans, Sie gehen in Ihre Räumlichkeiten, schreiben zwei Briefe und verkriechen sich dann in der hintersten Ecke, die Sie finden können.", wies er sie streng an, da wurde sie rot und nickte. James sah ihr bedauernd hinterher, als sie die drei stehen ließ und zum Aufzug ging.

„Ich-"

„Agent Black, Agent Potter, Sie warten, bis sie fertig ist, dann kommen Sie zurück, reisen per Portschlüssel zu Agent Evans' Eltern. Einer lenkt die beiden mit den Briefen ab und findet raus, ob sie noch in Kontakt zu Snape stehen, der andere durchsucht das Zimmer. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte er todernst.

„Ja, Sir.", seufzte Sirius geschlagen. James schwieg verbissen.

„Agent Potter, gefährden Sie dieses Team?", fragte Moody ihn. Er hörte eine Uhr ticken. Tja. Gefährdete er sein Team?

Er hatte mit Lily geschlafen. Sie war fort gegangen, hatte sich im Badezimmer versteckt und er war ihr hinterher gegangen, um es mit ihr zu machen. Er hatte sich wieder zu ihr ins Bett gelegt, als er bereits gewusst hatte, dass er das nicht hätte tun sollen. Er hatte mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt und sie manipuliert – und war ihr dann auch noch erlegen.

„Tut er nicht!", stöhnte Sirius, als James nicht antwortete. „Er gefährdet das Team nicht, er macht uns erst stark.", es kam ein bisschen überstürzter, als es notwendig gewesen wäre, um Moody mitzuteilen, dass er Panik hatte. Ihr Chef verschränkte seine Arme und musterte die beiden, dabei lehnte er sich leicht gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ich würde gerne Agent Potter's Meinung dazu hören.", erklärte er schließlich ganz nonchalant. „Ich frage nun zum zweiten Mal, ob er es ist, der das Team schwächt und zum zweiten Mal antwortet jemand anderes für ihn.", er musterte ihn eindringlich, da seufzte James.

„I – ich...", stotterte er plötzlich ein bisschen dumm. „Ich bemühe mich, mein Team stark zu machen, aber das geht nur, wenn Sie mich lassen, Sir.", erklärte er. Überrascht zog Moody seine Augenbrauen herauf. „Sie wollten, dass ich Agent Evans' Gefühle für mich ausnutze und manipuliere, damit sie besser funktioniert und das hat geklappt, bis Sie ihr gezeigt haben, warum ich das tue. Ich habe sie gerade wieder da, wo ich sie will und werde dafür von Ihnen kritisiert...", er verschränkte nun seine Arme.

„Wenn das wirklich der Grund Ihrer Taten ist, warum verheimlichen Sie ihn mir?", fragte er zurück, dabei war deutlich sichtbar, dass der alte Mann ihm nicht glaubte. Natürlich log James, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Moody das wusste, also schnaubte er.

„Sir, ich bringe Ihnen so viel Vertrauen entgegen, wie Sie mir. Das wurde mir so bei gebracht.", sie sahen sich einen Moment halsstarrig an. „Von Ihnen genau genommen.", maulte er hinterher, um so deutlich wie möglich zu machen, dass er Moody keinen weiteren Einblick geben würde.

„Also schön.", schnaubte sein Chef. „Dann machen Sie Ihr Team stark und tun Sie, was ich Ihnen gerade aufgetragen habe.", wies er ihn an. James nickte nur und ließ seinen Chef stehen, Sirius folgte ihm.

„Das wird er gegen dich verwenden.", murmelte Sirius im Aufzug.

„Ich weiß.", gab er nur zurück.

Mr und Mrs Evans' Haus sah noch genau so aus wie früher, der Vorgarten stand gerade in voller Blüte und die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel. Sirius verschwand unter seinem Umhang, während James das Törchen öffnete und zur Haustür ging. Seine Finger zitterten, als er klingelte. Als die Tür sich öffnete, da schob sich ein schwaches Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Mr Evans öffnete ihm. Er war alt geworden, wenn man das so sagen konnte, James erinnerte sich noch an den coolen Typ, der Lily immer damit geärgert hatte, dass er James mochte und dass sie ihn auch mögen sollte. Jetzt wirkte er nur alt und bekümmert, aber als er James sah, da trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„James!", rief er aus.

„Guten Tag, Mr Evans.", grüßte er höflich. „Darf ich herein kommen?", bat er dann. Mr Evans machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen. Auch im Inneren des Hauses hatte sich nicht viel verändert, nur die Fotos an der Wand. Dort hingen Hochzeitsfotos von Petunia und ein paar vom Abschluss von Lily. Er trat an ein besonders hübsches heran, auf dem sie breit grinsend mit Marlene und Hestia stand. „Das scheint schon ewig her zu sein.", murmelte er verloren und ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte, hatte er mit seinen Fingern die Glasscheibe berührt, dort, wo Lilys Hand war, mit der sie den Abschluss hielt.

„Maria wollte sie abnehmen.", gab Mr Evans zu, seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser. „A – aber... Aber es wäre nicht richtig, so zu tun, als wäre sie nie da gewesen.", er räusperte sich und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was tun Sie hier, James?", fragte er. „Und warum kommen Sie jetzt?", er räusperte sich noch einmal.

„Ich habe nach Ihrer Tochter gesucht.", log er. „Überall. Ich habe jeden Stein in England gekehrt, in der Hoffnung, sie zu finden.", erklärte er dann. „Aber meine Suche war erfolglos."

„Sie ist fort.", bestätigte Mr Evans bitter. „Und sie wird nicht wieder kommen."

„Sie hat mir – uh – das hier für Sie gegeben.", er kramte nach dem Brief an Mr Evans und überreichte ihn, da runzelte Mr Evans seine Stirn.

„Wieso würde sie Ihnen Briefe geben, mein Junge?", er kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass es ihn gar nicht verärgerte, wenn Mr Evans 'mein Junge' sagte. Von Moody bekam er immer nur das barsch, gängelnde 'Junge' zu hören, aber Mr Evans nannte ihn 'mein Junge' und freute sich offenbar, ihn zu sehen, auch wenn er es nicht ausdrücken konnte.

„Nun...", murmelte er betreten. „Lily und ich... Ich meine – ich habe nie aufgeben, Mr Evans. Ihre Tochter war die Eine für mich.", erklärte er ihm. „Und sie wusste das immer. Und ich glaube, nach all der Zeit hatte ich sie endlich da, wo ich sie wollte, bevor sie auf diese Mission gegangen ist, von der sie nicht mehr zurück kehrte.", obwohl das alles nur eine Lüge war stiegen James Tränen in die Augen. Nun, so sehr gelogen war das nicht. Er hatte sie endlich da gehabt, wo er sie wollte, sie hatten im Bett im Aufenthaltsraum gelegen und es miteinander gemacht und er hatte sie gefragt, ob es das wert gewesen wäre, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Mr Evans lächelte plötzlich schief. „Das... Das macht mich glücklich.", meinte er berührt. „Dass es geklappt hat. Sie... Sie hat viel von Ihnen geredet. Letztes Jahr Weihnachten hatten wir ihr aufgetragen, Sie mitzubringen, aber sie hat sich nicht getraut und lieber den ganzen Tag Trübsal geblasen. Es tut gut, zu hören, dass es für sie... Nun, ein 'Happy End' gab.", James lächelte, obwohl ihnen gleichermaßen Tränen in den Augen schwammen.

„Ich schätze, sie wollte nicht, dass ich mich wieder mit irgendwem prügle.", schlug James vor. Mr Evans lachte ein bisschen.

„John, wo bist du?", ertönte es plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Oh, wo bleiben meine Manieren?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd. „Kommen Sie, mein Junge, trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee mit uns!", meinte er einladend und schob ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Maria Evans saß vor dem Kamin und trank eine Tasse Tee, aber als sie ihn sah, da ließ sie die Tasse fallen. James zog wie selbstverständlich seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte die Pfütze Tee, die Scherben fügten sich wieder zusammen.

„Oh – James!", meinte sie, dabei begann sie bereits zu weinen und stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. James lächelte. Ja, Mrs Evans hatte immer einen Narren an Sirius und ihm gefressen, hauptsächlich natürlich an Sirius, weil der so lächerlich schön war und sie eben eine Frau, die sich seinem Charme nicht entziehen konnte, aber er wusste, dass sie auch von ihm stets unerklärlich eingenommen gewesen war. „James – ich – kommen Sie, mein Lieber, trinken Sie eine Tasse Tee mit uns!", bat sie ihn, dabei ließ sie ihn verlegen wieder los und stürmte mit rotem Kopf in die Küche. Etwas unsicher ließ James sich auf der Couch nieder und wartete, bis Mr Evans in seinem Sessel saß.

„Wollen Sie ihn nicht lesen?", fragte er neugierig, weil der alte Mann den Brief bekümmert betrachtete.

„Ich... Ich weiß nicht, ich habe Angst vor dem, was darin steht.", gab er zu.

„Mr Evans, Ihre Tochter hat Sie sehr geliebt. Sie hat mir diese Briefe anvertraut, falls ihr etwas passiert, damit sie in jedem Fall die Chance hat, sich von Ihnen verabschieden zu können.", meinte er sachte. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie Angst davor haben müssen, was in diesem Brief steht.", Mrs Evans kam zurück, ihre Augen waren ganz rot und die Hand, mit der sie eine saubere Teetasse trug zitterte sehr.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie schniefend an ihren Mann gerichtet.

„Uh – ein... Ich schätze, das ist ein Abschiedsbrief.", erwiderte der. „Von Lily.", sie nickte nur knapp und setzte sich wieder. „Soll ich ihn – uh – vorlesen?", fragte er dann.

„Ich kann gehen, wenn Sie möchten!", bot James an.

„Nein!", meinte Mrs Evans sofort. „Nein, bleiben Sie ruhig, James!", bat sie im Gegenzug und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Mann. Der öffnete jetzt endlich das Siegel, faltete den Brief auseinander und seufzte tief.

„Liebe Mum, Lieber Dad.", begann er zu lesen. „Wenn ihr das hier lest, dann bedeutet das – dann bedeutet das, dass ich gefallen bin. Natürlich wünschte ich mir, ihr müsstet diese Zeilen nicht lesen, aber ich hoffe, dass wenn ich schon falle, James überlebt, um euch wenigstens diesen Brief zu geben. Eigentlich zweifle ich nicht daran, er ist der Beste, aber das wisst ihr ja... Ihr müsst wissen, wie sehr ich euch geliebt habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht mehr bei euch sein kann, ich habe euch vermisst, seit ich nicht mehr in eurer Welt leben konnte. Vergesst mich nicht... Lily.", las er vor. Mrs Evans weinte stumm, da legte James seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Eine Weile saßen sie still beieinander. „Es tut mir Leid, dass es nicht geklappt hat.", flüsterte Mrs Evans. „Mit Ihnen und Lily. Ich meine...", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Nun, ich... Es hätte geklappt, wenn sie zurück gekommen wäre. Das ist mir ein Trost.", erklärte er ihr schließlich, seine Stimme war ganz heiser.

„Was tun Sie jetzt?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich räche sie.", meinte er, dann räusperte er sich. „Ich – Sirius und ich, wir... Wir schalten jeden einzelnen von diesen Spinnern aus. Wir sind nicht stolz darauf, Menschen zu töten macht keinen Spaß, aber... Aber ich werde jeden töten, der mir in die Quere kommt, wenn ich ihn aufhalten will. Und dann werde ich sie rächen.", versprach er ihr. Sie nickte nur schweigend, da stand er auf. „Wissen Sie, wo ich Severus Snape finden kann?", überrascht sahen sie ihn an.

„Severus? Wieso den?"

„Sie hat ihm einen weiteren Brief geschrieben.", erwiderte er, dabei holte er den Brief heraus. „Ich schätze, sie versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihnen nicht anzuschließen, weil sie Lily umgebracht haben. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich... Ich will ihm den Brief gerne geben.", meinte er bemüht tonlos.

„Nun, wir haben seit Ewigkeiten keinen Kontakt mehr zu Severus.", erwiderte Mr Evans jetzt. „Seit über vier Jahren... Er war bei der Beerdigung, aber er hat nicht mit uns gesprochen. Er ist sofort wieder gegangen.", fügte er dann hinzu. James fühlte, wie seine Schultern enttäuscht sanken.

„Nun, dann werde ich ihn anders finden müssen.", seufzte er. „Ich muss jetzt weiter.", gab er zu. Mrs Evans stand zuerst auf, dann folgte Mr Evans ihrem Beispiel. Sie umarmten ihn alle beide.

„Melden Sie sich wieder, James.", bat Mrs Evans geknickt. „Sie – Sie dürfen jederzeit vorbei kommen.", er nickte zwar, aber er wusste, dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde. Mr Evans klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Es war gut, Sie zu sehen, mein Junge.", meinte er, da umarmte James ihn gleich noch einmal. „Passen Sie auf sich auf.", er nickte, dann verließ er Lilys Eltern wieder.

Sirius wartete, wo er warten sollte, genau genommen sah James nur seinen Kopf über dem Boden schweben, als er den Umhang anhob, sah er, dass er im Schneidersitz dort saß und grübelte. „Irgendetwas raus gefunden?", fragte er.

„Nichts, sie haben keinen Kontakt mehr zu Severus.", meinte er enttäuscht und setzte sich zu Sirius. „Was jetzt?"

„James, wir müssen fliehen.", erklärte Sirius ihm nüchtern.

„Was? Wir können doch nichts dafür, wir finden eine andere Lösung!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Nein, das ist meine Lösung für Lily und dich. Wir müssen fliehen. Moody wird nicht mehr lange reden, sondern bald handeln und dann sind wir drei dran, okay? Das ist die einzige Lösung, wir müssen uns abseilen, wenn wir das nächste Mal los geschickt werden!", erklärte er todernst. James blinzelte entsetzt.

„Und wo gehen wir deiner Meinung nach hin?", er erntete ein Schulterzucken. „Sirius, wir sind 'tot'! Unsere Freunde denken, wir sind tot, die meisten arbeiten für das Ministerium! Wir haben kein Geld, mein Vermögen finanziert das Projekt, aus dem wir fliehen, wir haben keine Unterkunft-"

„James, sieh doch ein, dass es nur diesen Ausweg gibt! Wir finden eine Lösung für alles andere, aber 'das' ist unsere einzige Chance, okay!", ermahnte er ihn. „Dann könnt ihr zusammen sein. Wir laufen fort und verlassen England. Das ist der einzige Weg.", James schnaubte.

„Das kann einfach nicht dein Ernst sein.", meinte er.

„Folgender Vorschlag: Du fragst Lily das nächste Mal, wenn wir aus unserem Kerker heraus kommen, ob sie mit dir fort laufen will.", gab er zurück. „Und wenn sie ja sagt, dann können wir immer noch abhauen.", schlug er vor. James runzelte seine Stirn und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Wir müssen jetzt zurück und Moody berichten. Wir stehen immer noch am Anfang.", seufzte er, da nickte Sirius nur und holte den Portschlüssel hervor. „Bist du so weit?"


	7. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Seitdem war der Gedanke in seinem Kopf eingepflanzt. Wenn sie fort liefen, dann konnte er mit Lily zusammen sein. Sie konnten dann für immer beieinander bleiben, sie apparierten irgendwo an die Küste, nahmen ein Schiff nach Frankreich, von dort aus machten sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich auf den Weg in den Süden. Ja, sie konnten in den Weinbergen arbeiten, in einer kleinen Hütte leben, jede Nacht wild übereinander her fallen und ihr Leben genießen. „Würdest du dich bitte konzentrieren?", knurrte Moody.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Ich will Severus Snape in diesem Büro, verdammt noch mal, findet ihn!", schnaubte er aufgebracht. „Hast du verstanden, James, ich will, dass ihr ihn findet!", er stöhnte und verdrehte seine Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich kann es nicht ändern, wir dürfen nicht hier raus, er wird nicht einfach her kommen! Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo wir anfangen sollen.", erklärte er ihm schulterzuckend. Lily und Sirius standen betreten neben ihm und starrten auf den Boden.

„Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt ihn her bringen, mir ist total egal, wie! Du hättest ihren Eltern auch mehr erzählen können, wenn sie dafür reden!", maulte er.

„Sie haben gesagt-"

„Sie haben gelogen!", ärgerte er sich. „Ich wette, sie haben gelogen, aber das würdest du nicht erkennen mit der Menschenkenntnis einer Erbse!", James ballte seine Fäuste.

„Meine Eltern lieben James, sie würden ihn nicht anlügen.", maulte Lily plötzlich.

„Agent Evans, ich glaube, ich haben Ihnen das Wort nicht erteilt!", knurrte er wütend. „Sie haben genug angerichtet, verstanden! Sie bleiben bis auf weiteres in ihrer Aufenthaltszone, alle drei, bis ich weiß, was ich mit nutzlosen Gestalten wie Ihnen anfangen kann!", gab er dann auf. Sie verschränkte schweigend ihre Arme, da schnaubte Sirius.

„Es ist nicht 'unsere' Schuld, dass du das einzige Team, das Snape finden könnte, offiziell umgebracht hast und seitdem eingekerkert unter der Erde versteckst!", knurrte Sirius jetzt. James kannte diesen Tonfall, er wusste, dass Sirius nicht mehr lange schlucken konnte, was Moody ihnen ständig an den Kopf schleuderte. Seine Fäuste waren ebenfalls geballt und seine Brust hob und sank sich heftig.

„Wenn Sie nicht aufpassen, Agent Black, dann werde ich Sie drei von nun an in 'Einzelhaft' stecken!", warnte ihr Chef sie.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Sir.", mischte Lily sich ein, da hob er eine Augenbraue in Zeitlupe an. Sie wurde knallrot und sah sofort zu Boden, da verschränkte er seine Arme. „I – ich... Ich meine, wie sollen wir einen klugen Plan ausarbeiten, um Severus zu finden, wenn wir – uh – getrennt eingesperrt werden?", fragte sie schwer atmend.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie drei jetzt in ihre Aufenthaltszone zurück kehren.", sagte er letztendlich tödlich ruhig. „Dort wird Agent Evans ihre Sachen packen und hier her zurück kehren.", sie wurde wieder rot und ihre Augen weiteren sich, aber sie sah weiterhin zu Boden. James griff an ihr Handgelenk und zog sie ein wenig hinter sich.

„Wieso?"

„Ich ersetze 'Miss' Evans.", stellte er klar. „Es reicht mir jetzt, dieses Team funktioniert nicht mehr, also werde ich den störenden Faktor beseitigen und jemand neues suchen.", knurrte er, aber zu James' Überraschung (und Erleichterung) stellte sich auch Sirius vor sie.

„Dieses Team funktioniert erst recht nicht ohne sie!", sagte er deutlich.

„Sie wird ersetzt werden, egal, was ihr tut!", erwiderte er warnend. „Ihr habt keinerlei Entscheidungsgewalt, in euren Verträgen steht-"

„Mir ist egal was in den Verträgen steht, wenn du Lily etwas tun willst, dann musst du zuerst an uns vorbei!", knurrte James jetzt bedrohlich. Sie sahen sich einen Moment an, dann schnaubte Moody.

„Dann geht und 'versauert' in eurem Kerker, James!", knurrte er bedrohlich. „Aber hier kommt ihr nie wieder lebendig raus.", Sirius und er sahen sich einen Moment an, dann nickten sie sich in beidseitigem Einverständnis zu. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug hatten beide ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen, im Aufzug drehte James sich zu den beiden um. „Ihr packt eure Sachen.", sagte er leise. „Sofort, wir bleiben keine Sekunde länger.", knurrte er dann.

Als der Aufzug sich öffnete, da verschwanden die beiden sofort, James blieb in der Tür stehen, um sie offen zu halten. Niemand konnte hier herein, wenn der Aufzug nicht funktionierte, so konnte er Zeit schinden, ehe jemand kam, um sie zu erledigen. Im Schacht konnte er Moody fluchen hören, er benutzte schlimme Worte, schrie irgendwelche Anweisungen und dann versuchte er den Aufzug zu holen.

Aber dann hörten sie alle drei ein lautes Krachen und James musste aus dem Aufzug springen, als die Türen zu schnellten. Stille.

'Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Das Aurorenbüro besetzt. Kehren Sie zu Ihren Büros zurück, um sich einer Kontrolle zu unterziehen.', ertönte eine hohe, kalte Stimme, die ihnen das Blut gefrieren ließ. Sie sahen sich alle drei an. „Wir sind eingesperrt.", flüsterte Lily entsetzt.

„Was?"

„I – ich... Ich war dabei, als sie darüber gesprochen haben, sobald das Ministerium in irgendeiner Weise gefährdet ist, werden die Räume zu gesperrt, für uns gibt es kein Entkommen, bis Moody selber uns heraus lässt.", erklärte sie. „Wir sind in der Falle.", sie sahen sich an.

„Nein!", stöhnte James, dabei drückte er auf den Knopf, um den Aufzug zu holen, aber nichts tat sich. „Nein, was machen wir? Lily, was weißt du noch über die Räume?", fragte er sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist alles, es gibt keinen Weg raus, wenn die Räume erst zugesperrt sind, es gibt doch nur den einen Weg heraus!", er fasste sich an seine Stirn.

„Aber ihr habt doch gehört, was sie gesagt haben, das Ministerium ist gefallen, das Aurorenbüro besetzt! Unsere Freunde sind in Gefahr, sie werden getötet werden, das wisst ihr! Wir 'müssen' irgendetwas tun!", stöhnte er.

„Was schlägst du vor?", sie hörten irgendwo eine Explosion und Schreie, irgendwo über ihnen, es war ohrenbetäubend. „Oh Mann...", murmelte Sirius. „Was machen wir?"

Urplötzlich kam ihm die Idee. „Das Badezimmer!", sagte er.

„Glaubst du, das ist noch da?"

„Zieht euch an!", gab er nur zurück, dabei griff er in seinen Schrank und zog seine Messer hervor. Lily stürzte an ihren Schrank, zog sich aus und schlüpfte in ihren Anzug, dafür brauchte sie keine halbe Minute, dann begann sie, ihre Waffen zu verstauen.

„Was, wenn es zu ist?"

„Dann sprengen wir uns einen Weg durch die Wand!", erwiderte er wütend. „Lily, wir 'müssen' hier raus!", erklärte er ihr eindringlich.

„Was ist mit unserem Badezimmer?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd.

„Die siebte Fliese von der Tür aus gesehen, sie ist lose, dahinter ist ein Schalter – der lässt uns raus.", meinte James einfach, während er mehr und mehr Messer an seinen Körper schnallte. „Sirius, mach dich fertig.", verlangte er.

„Warum?", fragte er. „James-"

„Wir übernehmen das Ministerium, Sirius, darum sollst du dich fertig machen!", schnaubte er. „Brechen aus, retten unsere Freunde und unsere Gesellschaft, töten ein paar der bösen Jungs und-"

„Und wie erklären wir unseren Freunden, dass wir hier sind und nicht unter der Erde?", fragte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „James, wir können hier nicht einfach ausbrechen, es gibt Gräber mit unseren Namen drauf!", maulte er.

„Du warst derjenige, der abhauen wollte!", erinnerte James ihn.

„Ja, aber ich wollte 'fortlaufen', nicht durch das Ministerium rennen und uns allen unseren Freunden und Bekannten zeigen, weil die nämlich alle denken, dass wir 'tot' sind!", ermahnte er ihn.

„Nun, dann bleib du hier, Evans und ich retten die Welt alleine!", knurrte er, sodass Sirius schnaubte.

„Das funktioniert eh nicht, ihr streitet euch ja eh immer nur auf Missionen, wie zwei keine Schulmädchen.", maulte er, nachdem er eine Sekunde überlegt hatte, dann begann auch er sich umzuziehen.

„Wir können nicht einfach heraus stürmen, James, wir brauchen einen Plan!", ermahnte Lily ihn schließlich. Er nickte, fuhr über sein Gesicht und stöhnte.

„Okay, wir teilen uns auf. Zwei gehen ins Aurorenbüro und sorgen für Verstärkung, einer macht sich auf den Weg ins Büro des Ministers und sieht, ob der noch zu retten ist. Und zwar 'vorsichtig'!", Sirius schnaubte.

„Ihr zwei, ihr geht und befreit die Auroren, ich gehe ins Büro des Ministers.", beschloss er.

„Vorsichtig, Sirius, okay? Wenn du siehst, dass du ihnen unterlegen bist, dann machst du, dass du da raus kommst!", maulte er. Sirius verdrehte seine Augen, nickte aber artig. „Also gut...", zu dritt gingen sie ins Badezimmer und James löste die Fliese, legte den Schalter um.

Einen Moment passierte nichts, dann öffnete sich der Spalt wieder, durch den sie letztes Mal geklettert waren. „Sehr gut.", flüsterte Lily. Bevor sie durch den Spalt klettern konnte, griff James an ihr Handgelenk und hielt sie auf. „James, was-", er drückte seine Lippen auf ihre und verwickelte sie in einen Kuss.

„James...", ermahnte Sirius ihn kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich liebe dich.", meinte er aber nur lächelnd. „Egal, wie das heute ausgeht, Lily, ich liebe dich, okay?", sie strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn nun zurück, sodass sie einen Moment einfach nur im Weg herum standen und knutschten.

„Leute, dafür habt ihr später auch noch Zeit...", maulte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Gerade ist das Ministerium in Gefahr und wir sind die letzte Hoffnung Englands, okay? Auf!"

„Aber was, wenn wir später keine Zeit mehr haben?"

„Ich liebe dich auch, James! Und wenn wir überleben, dann bringt mich nichts mehr dazu, auf dich zu verzichten.", versprach sie. Grinsend küssten sie sich wieder.

„Super, gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.", meinte Sirius nun genervt. „Durch die Tür, durch die Tür!", maulte er dann. Lily und James kletterten durch den Spalt, dabei hielt er sie fest an ihrer Hand. Er hätte sie am liebsten nie wieder los gelassen, jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Sie liebten sich und sie würden zusammen sein, wenn sie das hier überlebten. Niemand konnte sie aufhalten.

Das Licht war ein wenig gedämmt, es herrschte Totenstille auf dem Gang und keine Menschenseele war zu sehen.

„Also, wir trennen uns hier.", flüsterte James leise.

„Was machen wir, wenn uns jemand sieht, James?", fragte Sirius noch einmal. „Wir sind tot.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Es ist total egal, Sirius! Wir retten alle, dann verschwinden wir.", meinte er deutlich. „Laufen weit weg, wo uns niemand finden kann und kommen nie mehr zurück.", Lily strahlte plötzlich und drückte seine Hand.

Sie trennten sich, wie abgemacht und schlichen endlose Gänge entlang. „James?"

„Mh?", machte er leise.

„Alle unsere Freunde werden uns sehen.", flüsterte sie. „Bist du bereit, das zu machen?", fragte sie.

„Absolut.", meinte er. „Wir müssen, wir haben uns dazu verpflichtet, dem Ministerium zu dienen.", erinnerte er sie, sodass sie nur noch nickte und ihm folgte. Natürlich kannten sie den Weg auswendig, dieser Beruf war ihr Leben und sie kannten das Ministerium besser als alles andere auf der Welt. Drei Etagen herauf, zwei Gänge weiter, sie schlichen sich an der Wand entlang und sahen schließlich, dass die Explosion aus dieser Region gekommen war. Vermutlich hatten die Auroren versucht, sich zu wehren, dabei einen Kampf ausgelöst und diesem verloren. Lily blieb stehen, als sie Fabian tot auf dem Boden liegen sah. James drehte sich zu ihr um und griff an ihre Hände. Ihr standen Tränen in den großen Augen, da brachte er seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen. Sie schluckte fest und nickte, dann kniff sie ihre Augen aber zusammen und zwei Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Seufzend griff er an ihre Wangen. „Lily, wir werden später Zeit haben und uns damit auseinander setzen, okay? Jetzt brauche ich den kalten Killer in dir.", murmelte er leise. Sie nickte wieder und danach wurde ihr Gesicht tatsächlich völlig eisern und sie zückte ihren 'Freund'.

Sie schlichen weiter, bis sie zur geöffneten Tür kamen, die zum Aurorenbüro führte. Dort stand eine kleine Frau mit gezücktem Zauberstab, er konnte Alice und Frank und Josh und einige andere ihrer Kollegen auf dem Boden knien, Alice weinte stumm. Gideon stand direkt vor Dolohov, der mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte. „Verabschiedet euch von eurem Freund!", gackerte die Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand.

Lily hielt James zurück, streckte sie und küsste ihn keusch auf die Lippen. „Lass mich.", flüsterte sie. Er grinste schräg, dann ließ er sie los. Sie trat direkt hinter die Frau, hob ihren 'Freund' (Alice' Augen weiteten sich, als sie Lily erkannte), dann schlug sie zu. Es machte ein sehr ekliges Geräusch, sodass Dolohov zu ihr sah, also zückte sie in ihrer Eile die Pistole und schoss in seine Schulter. Gideon reagierte sofort und griff an.

„Lily, links!", rief Gideon ihr zu, aber sie war nicht schnell genug, da sie einen zweiten Schuss in Dolohovs andere Schulter abfeuerte, während er das sagte. James trat hinter sie und warf ein Messer nach links, um zu sehen, dass er McNair traf, der jedoch weiter rannte, da trat Lily aus, traf ihn im Gesicht und er sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

„Was–", Alice stand auf. „Was tust du hier?", fragte sie schockiert.

„Wir übernehmen das Ministerium, das siehst du doch.", meinte Lily leichtfertig, während sie ihren 'Freund' wieder verstaute. „Und ihr helft uns dabei, kommt, steht auf!", verlangte sie. James schaltete sein Sprechgerät an.

„Sirius, wie sieht es bei dir aus?", fragte er, während er Frank's Fesseln durch schnitt.

„Uh – tja, wir werden einen neuen Minister brauchen.", gab der zurück, da stöhnte James.

„Mist.", machte er.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, ich habe eine ganze Menge böse Kerle außer Gefecht gesetzt und konnte das Büro sichern. Aber – uh – die schlechte Nachricht-", fuhr er fort, sodass James seine Augen verdrehte. Typisch Sirius. Lily band Dolohovs Arme zusammen und begann, die Fesseln der Auroren durch zu schneiden, sodass er ebenfalls damit anfing, während er sich mit Sirius unterhielt.

„Was, dass der Minister tot ist war noch nicht die schlechte Nachricht?", unterbrach er ihn ungläubig.

„Nein, das war eine Feststellung!", erwiderte Sirius. „Die schlechte Nachricht ist: Ich bin umzingelt.", James stöhnte kopfschüttelnd.

„Also schön – wir sind unterwegs! Mach nichts dummes, okay?", bat er.

„Uh – ja, aber beeile dich, weil ich habe nicht das 'Glück', aus dem sechzehnten Stock springen zu können, wir sind nämlich unter der Erde...", erinnerte er ihn. James schaltete das Sprechgerät aus und half Alice auf die Beine.

„W – wieso seid ihr nicht tot?", fragte die schockiert.

„Das heben wir uns für ein anderes Mal auf. Wo ist Moody?", fragte er.

„Sie haben ihn in seinem Büro eingesperrt.", erwiderte Frank. „Mit – uh – Regulus.", James straffte seine Schultern.

„Okay, dieses Mal also-"

„Ich mache das schon.", sagte Lily.

„Aber – nein, das ist meine Aufgabe, Lily, ich bin letztes Mal gescheitert, jetzt habe ich die Chance, meinen Fehler zu beheben.", seufzte er. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn einen Moment eindringlich an und schnaubte dann ein bisschen zu abfällig für seinen Geschmack.

„James, ich habe dich 'angeschossen' und das war seine Schuld! Du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich Regulus Black jetzt gleich auseinander nehme.", versprach sie ihm bissig, dabei trat sie über die Leiche vor Gideon hinweg und öffnete die Tür zu Moodys Büro mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. James wollte etwas sagen, da hatte sie ihren 'Freund' schon wieder gezückt. Gideon starrte Lily ohnehin nur noch fassungslos an, aber jetzt wurde er blass. Tatsächlich musste James zugeben, dass es bestimmt verstörend für den armen Gideon war, der solch eine innige Beziehung zu Lily gehabt, sie stets sein 'kleines Mädchen' genannt und und über alle Maßen verehrt hatte. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr sein kleines Mädchen, jetzt stand sie in einem mega-engen, schwarzen Anzug voll gespickt mit Waffen und auf hohen Keilabsätzen vor ihm, mit einem Schlagstock in der Hand, mit dem sie sicherlich ohne Probleme jeden Kerl in diesem Raum hätte 'auseinander nehmen' können, wie sie es so schön gesagt hatte. Regulus sah nicht, was kam, als sie den Schlagstock nach ihm warf, er wurde direkt im Gesicht getroffen und stöhnte. Sie konnten alle sehen, wie Lily begann, mit ihm zu kämpfen.

Moody sah aus, als hätte er lieber Lily und James als Regulus umgebracht, aber das interessierte seine wilde Kammpfbestie nicht, sie traf ihn ein paar Mal mit ihren Fäusten, schaffte es, ihren Stock auf zu heben und begann, seinen Nacken mit ihm zu bearbeiten. Letztendlich brachte sie ihn unter sich. „Regulus, gnade dir der Gott meiner Eltern, wenn du mich dazu zwingst, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen!", knurrte sie plötzlich, weil er mit aller Macht versuchte, sich zu wehren, obwohl sie mit ihren Knien seine Oberarme in einem ekligen Winkel gegen den Fußboden drückte, sie saß direkt auf seiner Brust und beugte sich bedrohlich über ihn.

„Ihr kämpft einen verlorenen Kampf, das Ministerium ist gefallen!", stöhnte er.

„Regulus, hör auf dich zu wehren!", verlangte sie. „Dann mache ich es schnell und schmerzlos!", es war zu sehen, dass sie sich ärgerte.

Er wehrte sich weiterhin, da holte sie wieder mit dem Stock aus. Der Schlag hatte eine solche Wucht, dass sie seinen Schädel brechen hörten, James, Frank und Gideon verzogen angewidert das Gesicht, sodass Frank es sogar beinahe verpasste, seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau aufzufangen, als sie von dem Geräusch angewidert in Ohnmacht fiel, er war vermutlich sofort tot und Lily sprang wieder auf ihre Beine. „Okay.", machte Gideon offensichtlich eingeschüchtert. „O – okay... Wir – das muss mir jemand erklären.", stöhnte er dann.

„Agent Potter, Agent Evans, Sie haben direkten Befehlen-", begann Moody nun aufgebracht, seine Hände zitterten vor Wut. James schnaubte.

„Wer kommt mit uns und rettet Sirius?", fragte er, dabei unterbrach er ihn. Es gab niemanden, der 'nein' gesagt hätte, außer Frank, der sich um Alice kümmerte. „Also, wir teilen uns auf, das Büro des Ministers hat zwei Eingänge, Lily, du nimmst Josh, Gideon und Mary und stürmst den Westeingang, ich nehme die anderen und komme vom Osten, okay?", sie nickte. „Evans?"

„Was?", fragte sie.

„Keine Gefangenen.", jetzt schnaubte sie.

„Ich erinnere mich gar nicht daran, wann ich das letzte Mal Gefangene gemacht hätte, aber okay.", meinte sie abfällig, da grinste er schief und wurde zur Belohnung für das Grinsen sogar geküsst. „Pass auf dich auf.", bat sie.

„Mh, ich wollte dich um dasselbe bitten.", meinte er nur, dann trat er von ihr weg und stöhnte. „Also, wir gehen!", wies er seine Hälfte an, dann lief er los.

„Lily, wieso lebst du noch?", hörte er Gideon fragen, das war das letzte, was er vom anderen Team sah.

„Was hast du eben gemeint mit 'keine Gefangenen'?", George plötzlich.

„Sht!", machte James, dabei lugte er um eine Ecke. Dort stand wieder jemand. Er hob seinen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen und schlich langsam hinter den Todesser, dann griff er mit der einen Hand an seinen Kopf, mit der anderen an seine Schultern und brach ihm sauber das Genick.

„Oh Mann...", murmelte er darauf nur.

„Leute, wir müssen das Ministerium wieder in 'unsere' Gewalt bringen, okay! Das hat oberste Priorität, ich bringe jeden in meinem Weg um, der mich daran hindern will!", meinte er, während er den Zauberstab der Wache an sich nahm. „Kommt schon, wir retten Sirius und-", aber weiter kam er nicht. Sie waren um die Ecke getreten und erstarrten alle gleichzeitig.

Dort stand Lord Voldemort (der Spinner), neben ihm Bellatrix und Rudolphus Lestrange. Zu seinem entsetzen hielt Bellatrix Lily, Rudolphus Gideon fest. Voldemort sah ihn mit einem kühlen Lächeln an. „James Potter.", grüßte er ihn. „Endlich begegnen wir uns wieder.", tatsächlich war das bereits die dritte Begegnung. Unsicher warf er einen Blick zu Lily, die knallrot war. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und Bellatrix hielt ihr ein Messer direkt an die Kehle.

„Lasst sie gehen.", sagte er schließlich einfach.

„Ich habe dir die Chance gegeben, dich mir anzuschließen, aber du bist untergetaucht und hast angefangen, meine Leute umzubringen.", gab er zurück. „So wie sie.", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick zu Lily hinzu. „Und nun müsst ihr dafür zahlen.", James warf einen Blick zu George und Charles, die versteinert hinter ihm standen.

„Ihr geht zurück, nehmt den anderen Weg zum Büro des Ministers, helft Sirius und – uh...", jetzt sah er wieder nach vorne. Ihm waren spontan die Ideen ausgegangen, aber als er Lily ansah, da kam ihm eine besonders zündende. „Und berichtet dem Phönix, dass er her kommen soll.", hoffentlich verstanden sie das. George sah eine Sekunde unsicher aus, aber Charles griff an seine Schulter und zog ihn fort. Erst jetzt drehte James sich wieder zu Lily und den anderen um.

„Deine versteckten Codes werden euch nichts nützen.", meinte Voldemort nur. „Ich werde euch töten.", fügte er hinzu.

„Es geht nicht um 'uns'.", erwiderte James. „Wir sind beide mehr als bereit, für das Ministerium zu sterben. Aber der Phönix wird hier her kommen und er wird dich erledigen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Nun, da ihr so begeistert seid, 'eure' Leben zu opfern – wie sieht es mit seinem Leben aus?", sein Blick traf Gideon. „Opfert ihr sein Leben genau so leichtfertig?", fragte er ihn, sodass James seufzte.

„Ich bin nicht du.", gab er bitter zurück. „Ich opfere niemanden.", in diesem Moment zückte er sein erstes Messer und schleuderte es direkt in Bellatrix' Arm. Sie machte ein überraschtes Geräusch und ließ Lily los, die sofort den Moment nutzte, um sich von ihr zu lösen und sie mit einem gezielten Schlag wenigstens genug zu benebeln, dass sie zurück stolperte. James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und duellierte sich mit Voldemort. Auch das war nicht das erste Mal, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er genau beobachten musste, was mit Lily und Gideon geschah, die genau so verbissen kämpften wie er.

„Du wusstest doch, dass sich ein 'Agent' keine Beziehungen leisten können!", verhöhnte Voldemort ihn. „Ich kann deine Angst um sie bis hier hin riechen, Potter!", erklärte er dann herablassend, während die grünen Blitze nur so um sie herum flogen.

Er wusste gar nicht, was genau geschehen war, er merkte nur plötzlich, dass Gideon Rudolphus außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, sodass Bellatrix endlich das Messer aus ihrem Arm zog und nach ihm warf. Zuerst hörte er nur Lilys Schrei, dann Bellatrix' Lachen. Voldemort wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Dumbledore den Raum betrat. Lily und James stürzten beinahe gleichzeitig vor zu Gideon, der mit blutigen Fingern an seine Brust griff, genau dort, wo das Messer steckte. „Nein!", heulte sie auf und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. „Nein, Gideon, nicht..."

„Du hast mich verlassen.", flüsterte er nur. James zog das Messer und verschloss seine Wunde sofort, aber dieses Mal glaubte er, zu spät gehandelt zu haben. Gideon hatte viel Blut innerhalb von Sekunden verloren. Sein Herz war sicherlich ziemlich beschädigt.

„I – ich wollte – ich wollte dich beschützen!", schluchzte sie. „Gideon, ich – wollte – wollte nicht...", so stotterte sie verzweifelt. James bekam gar nicht mit, wie Dumbledore und Voldemort kämpften, er bekam nur mit, wie sie heulte und Gideon's Gesicht streichelte und schließlich sogar begann, zu küssen.

„Du hast mich verlassen...", stöhnte er nur wieder, woraufhin sie umso mehr schluchzte. „Du lebst.", seine Hand griff an ihre, da schniefte sie. Er sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte er das jetzt erst begriffen. „Du lebst...", seine Stimme wurde dünner.

„Ich bin zurück gekommen – ich – ich habe dich umarmt! Das war nicht Alice, von allen unseren Freunden habe ich 'dich' am meisten vermisst, Gideon, ich habe so oft an dich gedacht!", heulte sie kopfschüttelnd.

James sank ein wenig zurück, als er seine Augen schloss, ihm wurde bewusst, dass Gideon gerade starb. Akut, sein Herz wurde langsamer, sein Atem ging immer schwerer. Lily schluchzte und schniefte und jammerte nur weiterhin und als er schließlich nicht mehr atmete, da beugte sie sich über ihn und drückte seinen leblosen Körper an sich. James streichelte zögerlich über ihre Haare, aber darauf reagierte sie nicht.

Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie sie ins Mungos gekommen waren oder wie der Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Dumbledore ausgegangen war, aber hier waren sie. Lily trug noch den blutigen, schwarzen Anzug, um ihre Schultern hatte er eine hellblaue Wolldecke gelegt, weil sie so zitterte, aber sie sprachen nicht. Sirius kam als letzter herein, der war ein bisschen übler zugerichtet, als erwartet, hatte aber offenbar keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Sie sah auf, musterte Sirius und rückte dann etwas näher zu James, der zögerlich seinen Arm um sie legte. Sie sagte dazu nichts, sondern seufzte nur leise, als Sirius sich neben sie setzte. „Was denkt ihr, passiert jetzt?", fragte er.

„Uhm...", machte Sirius nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, sie werden uns fest halten, bis Moody kommt und uns erledigt.", beantwortete er dann. Danach grummelte er noch irgendetwas, aber was, das hörte er nicht. „Darum haben sie uns unsere Waffen abgenommen.", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich habe noch Waffen.", erwiderte Lily tonlos.

„Ach ja? Was für Waffen?", fragte er sofort interessiert.

„Meine Pistolen und meinen Zauberstab. Sie wollten sie mir abnehmen, aber ich habe sie nicht gelassen.", Sirius schnaubte.

„Ich habe noch eine Menge Messer. Wir könnten uns unseren Weg nach draußen frei machen, wenn wir wollen.", gab James daraufhin zu. „Sie wollten sie mir abnehmen, aber ich habe sie nicht gelassen.", Sirius seufzte nur noch und antwortete nichts. „Die Frage ist, ob wir das wollen.", fügte er also hinzu.

„Was ist das für eine Frage?", fragte sie.

„Nun, all unsere Freunde wissen, dass wir leben und dass wir das Ministerium übernehmen wollten. Sie könnten uns genau so gut als Verräter darstellen und wenn wir uns unseren Weg in die Freiheit erkämpfen, dann wird das genau so aussehen.", erklärte er ihr geduldig. „Und ich will nicht, dass sie schlecht über uns denken.", Lily schnaubte nur.

„James, all meine Freunde sind tot.", meinte sie bitter.

„Lass das nicht Alice hören.", warf Sirius ein, woraufhin sie rot wurde und seufzte. „Sieh mal, Lily, es geht nur darum, dass wir für immer auf der Flucht wären. Als wir für unsere Freunde und die ganze Welt tot waren, da hätte Moody uns laufen lassen müssen, weil er niemanden hätte schicken können, um uns zu erledigen. Jetzt kann er uns als die Bösen darstellen und uns jagen lassen.", sie sank ein wenig zurück, da küsste James sie auf die Schläfe.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. Wie automatisch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, nur um festzustellen, dass er gar keinen Zauberstab mehr bei sich trug, Lily verengte ihre Augen, als Moody eintrat. Aber hinter Moody betrat Albus Dumbledore den kleinen Raum, in dem man sie eingesperrt hatte und er schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Es war äußerst kühn, nach mir rufen zu lassen.", sagte er, noch ehe er sich umgedreht hatte. James ließ Lily jetzt los und räusperte sich.

„Er fürchtet Sie, Professor Dumbledore.", meinte er. „Es war – uh – logisch.", seine ehemaliger Schulleiter nickte nur lächelnd, dann ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder. „Was passiert jetzt? Werden Sie uns töten?", sein Blick huschte zu Moody, der dem auswich und sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Nein, nein.", beteuerte er. „Ich werde Sie sicher nicht töten, James. Das wäre kontra-produktiv. Sie drei sind auf unserer Seite und man tötet nicht einfach seine eigenen Leute, nicht wahr, Alastor?", der grummelte ähnlich wie Sirius irgendetwas, woraufhin Albus nur noch mehr lächelte. „Ich möchte Sie drei zuerst wissen lassen, wie sehr ich mich freue, Sie lebendig zu sehen.", meinte er schließlich aufbauend. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde Lily rot. „Na, na, Miss Evans... Ich weiß, dass Mr Prewett sich ebenfalls gefreut haben wird, Sie wohlauf zu sehen, auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht ausdrücken konnte, bevor er starb.", sie nickte, aber dabei traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

James legte beschützend seinen Arm um sie. „Also, was passiert dann mit uns?", fragte er. „Wenn Sie uns nicht töten wollen.", Albus warf einen Blick zu Moody, der seine Arme verschränkte und eine auffordernde Bewegung mit seinem Kopf machte, da wusste James plötzlich, was er sagen würde.

„Sie sind frei.", Sirius' Augen weiteten sich, als er das aussprach.

„W – wir...", murmelte Lily. „Wir sind frei?", fragte sie mit wässrigen Augen.

„Sie sind frei.", wiederholte er. „Da es momentan keinen Minister gibt, der Sie einsperren wollen würde, hat man mich im engeren Kreis des Verteidigungsministeriums dazu gedrängt, eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Ihr Team wurde eine ganze Weile diskutiert. Den Berichten entnehme ich, dass – uh – Mr Potter und Miss Evans das Team mit ihren Gefühlen füreinander geschwächt haben, Mr Black war unzurechnungsfähig und unausgeglichen, je weniger Freiraum man Ihnen ließ und je mehr Anweisungen Sie erhielten, umso mehr haben Sie sich gegen die Autorität aufgelehnt-", er hatte ein Blatt hervor gezogen und studierte es eingehend. „Und wäre das Ministerium nicht angegriffen worden, dann wären Sie vermutlich schon längst über alle Berge.", beendete er.

„Aber wären das nicht alles eher Gründe, uns umzubringen?", fragte Sirius unverständig. Seine Hände zitterten, das konnte James sehen.

„Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie umbringe?", fragte sein Professor schmunzelnd, da schüttelte er stumm den Kopf. „Nun, Alastor hier war einer ähnlichen Ansicht. Sie wüssten zu viel und Sie wären eine Gefahr für das Ministerium.", sein Pate sah ihn immer noch nicht an, wurde aber jetzt wenigstens rot. „Sind Sie eine Gefahr für das Ministerium?", hakte er nach.

„Nein.", meinte James sofort. „Wir drei, wir sind dem Ministerium treu.", Lily nickte zu seiner Seite und Sirius schnaubte, dann nickte er aber ebenfalls.

„Also, nun wo das geklärt ist...", Dumbledore stand auf und wirkte irgendwie plötzlich amüsiert. „Ich glaube, in Godric's Hollow steht ein nettes kleines Häuschen, in dem Sie sich niederlassen können. Ich habe es mir bereits angesehen – so zu sagen eine Entschädigung des Ministerums für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ihr Kerker in Gringotts ist wieder auf Ihren Namen frei gegeben, James.", meinte er dann.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Albus!", grinste er breit und stand ebenfalls auf, um seinem ehemaligen Schulleiter etwas überschwänglich die Hand zu schütteln. Der zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden Kontakt halten.", verabschiedete er sich.

Es war süß, Lily weinte und umarmte den alten Mann mit dem weißen Bart noch überschwänglicher, als James ihm die Hand geschüttelt hatte, sodass er etwas unsicher ihre Schulter tätschelte. Er wartete, bis sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, dann zog er sie in seine eigenen Arme und hob sie etwas an. „Hast du gehört? Wir sind frei!", strahlte er. Sie weinte jetzt ganz schön heftig, strahlte aber dabei auch und nickte. „Wir sind frei! Und wir können zusammen sein!", seine Lippen kollidierten etwas übereifrig mit ihren und seine Wangen wurden ganz feucht von ihren Tränen, aber sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte die Umarmung nun endlich. Moody sagte gar nichts, sondern ging Dumbledore hinterher. Wie Sirius sich von dem verabschiedet hatte, dass wusste James nicht, aber schließlich legte auch der seine Arme um die beiden und drückte sie fest an sich.

Einen Moment standen sie nur dort und umarmten sich zu dritt. James war der erste, der sich löste, sodass auch Sirius und Lily sich etwas zurück zogen. „Also – also, was jetzt?", fragte sie schwer atmend. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung.", gab er zu. „Uhm – Lily, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er dann. Einen Moment herrschte betretene Stille. „Ich – ich weiß, dass du es für mich bist, okay? Wir sind ganz oben auf der Liste, das war jetzt das dritte Mal, dass wir ihm entkommen sind! Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass er uns vielleicht mal erwischt, ohne, dass wir verheiratet sind! Ich will, dass du mir gehörst.", sagte er deutlich. „Ich will mein Grab mit dir teilen, ich will, dass du meinen Namen trägst!", erklärte er ihr. „Das willst du auch, oder?", sie biss kurz auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dann lächelte sie.

„Doch, das will ich auch!", meinte sie.

„Also, worauf warten wir noch?", sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern, dann schlang sie ihre Arme wieder um ihn.

„Lass uns gar nicht mehr warten...", murmelte sie in sein Ohr. Er küsste sie wieder.


End file.
